My Bestie
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: I have a big crush on him. He has those captivating smile, contagious laughter, intense eyes and at times, he have a sexy and husky voice. Meet my bestie, Natsu Dragneel aka Natty 'cause he's gay.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Lucy's POV**

Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 17 years old. I'm a third-year high school student of Fairy Tail Academy and I love my friends. My friends are Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana, and Lissana. Then I have guys friends, like Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. But among all of my friends, I love my bestie.

Anyways, I have a question...

Do you ever have moments, wherein you miss someone even if you just saw that person like an hour ago? Well for me, I usually have those moments. Since I have classes that I am not with my best friend, I usually miss his funny personality, his contagious laughter, his wide grin, and him generally.

As soon as my world literature class ended when the bell rang, I quickly stuffed my things back to my bag. I'm in such hurry because I know my best friend is waiting for me outside our room to walk with me to head to our last subject together for this day, which I may say is Geometry. _Uh..._

So when I was done, I quickly carried my bag and swung it over my shoulder as I head towards the sliding door. As soon as I slid it open, a very familiar face and grin greeted me.

"Hey, girl!" A boyish yet high noted voice shrieked out loud as soon as I was in view at the doorway. With his high noted voice, I couldn't help but smile back widely to my best friend  
"Hey, ya girl!" I said as I made a high five with him when his hand was suspended in the air.

"Girl!" my best friend exclaimed, "I love your nails huh! _Salmon pink~_ " My bestie said to me as his hand waved in the air along to the ascending note of his voice, which of course made me giggle because goodness, he's just hilarious.

"Yeah, just like your hair!" I said back to him, making my best friend make an expression of an overly happy girl. Like the kind of face, you make with your eyes, wide, looking up at the ceiling with your mouth gaped open like you're saying 'ah'. His face is just funny…

"Of course girl! You love my hair" He replied to me back as we both walked along in the hallway, heading to our next class  
"Indeed" I then friendly bumped him even if he was taller than me and bulkier because he's just all muscles.

It's funny actually, because if you would look at my best friend, he could be definitely a heartthrob. He's tall, he's lean, he's tan, he's handsome, he's an athlete, he's funny, he's fun, he have soft hair, he's warm, he's got sharp jaws…goodness, I even have a crush on him… _Shhh! Don't tell him!_ But all these attributes and physical appearance is nothing.

You know why? Well…

Meet my bestie, Natsu Dragneel aka Natty! _He's gay_

"Hey Natty," I called as I looked up at him who quickly looked down at me  
"Yeah girl?" Natsu aka Natty said back to me with his normal voice, which I may describe, it's pretty manly  
"Can you come with me to the parlor today? I need my hair cut, I made an appointment with Cancer-san," I asked as I gave him my cutie-cute look because it usually works when I plead him to come with me. There are times, he just doesn't want to come with me to my girl activities. Weird…  
"Uhh…girl, I can't I have soccer practice remember?" Natty said back to me as he tried to give me an apologetic smile. And since I knew that it is Friday, my plan didn't work because it was indeed a practice day and so I didn't bother myself to convince him to accompany me to my appointment. But just to have fun, I teased him back, "Hmph! You just want to be with your boys," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted but Natty knowing me, he just hip bumped me and pinched my cheeks, "You're so cute! I can bite your cheeks off" he said to me with his small voice as if to threaten me and so I gawked at him, "Ow!" I exclaimed as I swatted his hand away from my cheeks, "I need my cheeks okay…"

Natty just then scoffs at me before we laughed together. Soon enough, we have reached our destination and he slid the door open to our classroom and lets me walk inside first. When we both entered, I can notice how the girls in class would look at Natty. They looked like they saw their crush, and just like I have mentioned it was impossible not to. Natty is a handsome boy after all…too bad for us girls, who have a crush on him, he prefers his kind.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

When the classes ended, I quickly stood next to Lucy and watched her fixed her stuff. As she looked at me and smiled, she said with her sweet voice, "Wait…"  
I then prepared my high noted voice before I replied, "Lucy-girl, are you done yet? I'll accompany you to the gates" I, then shifted my weight to one side and crossed my arms  
"Can't you really come? Skip practice for me? Come on, let's have a girls time" Lucy looked at me with her cute puppy dog eyes  
"Nu-uh girl," I said as I dashed my finger as a no, "I can't...can't let my boys down" I, then placed my hands on my hips as I leaned my weight on my right leg  
"Hmph! You love the boys too much" Lucy said childishly to me as she brought her tongue out, which I copied and so we laughed at one another. Soon, she stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder, which made me want to help her but I have to stop myself, "Go out with the other girls" I said to shift my thoughts away from acting as a gentleman  
"I asked them already but they can't too..." Lucy and I then began to walk out of the classroom as we headed towards the gate.

"Levy said, she had a date with Gajeel while Erza had a student council meeting. Well for Juvia, she has a swimming training. As for Cana, I have no idea where that lady went..." Lucy then sighed sadly, making me a bit guilty because I really do want to accompany her. And it's not because of the salon but because I want to spend time with her. But I have been scolded already by coach Scorpio for skipping training this week.

"Aww, too bad girl. I would really love to hang out but you see, coachie is mad at me already for skipping two practice training" I said with my high noted voice  
"Alright...but next time!" Lucy then stood before me with her point finger in front of us, "you can't say no"  
"Alright girl...I promise" I said as I tapped her nose which made her giggle before she nodded

Soon enough we reached the gates and I bid her goodbye. With my high noted voice, I reminded her not to cut her hair too short because I love Lucy's long hair. And so, we cheek to cheek kissed before I let her in inside the waiting vehicle. Soon enough, the car started to speed off while I continuously waved goodbye to the car. When the car turned to the next corner, I quickly sighed in relief. And with that, I began to sprint towards the open field and headed to the locker room.

By the way, let me properly introduce myself, I am Natsu Dragneel, one of the heartthrobs of Fairy Tail Academy. I'm a junior student and I'm part of the Soccer Varsity team. I have been part of the team since I was a freshman and now I'm running as the co-captain of the team.

My friends call me Natsu, except for my best friend. She calls me Natty, for a reason. Well, you might have seen me act girly moments ago but now, I'm all man now.

"Yo flame brain! What took you so long? Coach is looking for you" Gray, my enemy/ other best friend, called as soon as he saw me enter  
"Yeah-yeah, I'll just change," I said back as I unbuttoned my uniform and slumped by bag to the bench  
"Where did you go, by the way, Natsu?" Jet, one of my teammates, asked as he walked up to me. But instead of me, the one replying, Gray did.  
"I bet he was with Lucy, being the gay guy again" Gray then chuckled along with the others and I just brought my middle finger to him, "You're this! Now shut up ice head!" I shouted before I placed my head to the shirt hole and popped my head out. Then I continued, "I need to act gay okay"  
"Whatever flame ass...but I don't really get it what for" Gray then shook his head in confusion  
"I've told you a hundred times why!" I countered back but Gray just made a finger to me as he shouted back, "Lame excuse. Just admit your gay"  
"Fuck you!" I retorted and the boys just laughed

Soon enough we all headed out to the field and our coach started to call out, "Alright ladies! Gather up here!"

* * *

 _It was last year when Lucy Heartfilia transferred to Fairy Tail academy. After one year of being in a boarding school, she has finally convinced her father to go to a public school for her high school years, where she could find real friendship and happiness._

 _It was on the third day of school when Lucy Heartfilia attended her first classes at Fairy Tail Academy. On her first day, she became friends with Levy instantly because of their mutual hobbies. The two were inseparable ever since and Levy began to introduce Lucy to her other friends._

 _At that moment, Lucy began to have a bigger group of friends, consisting of Erza, Lissana, Cana and Juvia who was a new transferee as well. The boys at that time were in each respective sports team because they were preparing for the school's upcoming opening event for the school year. So they were unable to meet the blonde._

 _That afternoon, as Lucy and Juvia were being toured by Erza and Levy, the four girls passed by the field, where the soccer team was playing. When Erza and Levy saw their boyfriends at the other open field for the baseball, the two told their new friends to roam around the open field first. And soon Erza and Levy ran off._

 _As Lucy and Juvia watched the soccer team practice, Lucy suddenly noticed a peculiar color of hair within the players. It has caught her attention and so she stared at the teen. And there she saw her first crush._

 _He was tan, lean, has a spiky pink hair, a dashing smile, and a sharp jaw... Lucy was staring at the most handsome guy she has met in her life. And she quickly blushed when she saw the squinty and sharp eyes of the teen locked gazed with her. She thought to herself that she was going to melt in his gaze until the soccer ball hits the head of the good looking teen. And Lucy quickly stifled her giggles as she watched the teen rant about who hit his head._

||… … …||

 _It was the third day of school, and the varsity teams of Fairy Tail Academy has been busy practicing for the Opening Sports exhibition for the school year._

 _Natsu Dragneel and his teammates in soccer have been under the sun for almost three hours already and anytime soon, dismissal will come and so as their practice. And before they know it, students have begun to flood the open field to watch the teams. Among the crowd, Natsu suddenly notices a person with a beautiful blonde hair. Despite many students being blonde, this kind of hair color has caught his attention. And there he saw an angel on land, standing afar from him._

 _When Natsu looked back, he knew, he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. Her golden hair radiates around the field and he couldn't take away his eyes. She was stunning, with her arms holding on to her books over her chest, her hair freely waving as the soft wind passes by and her tantalizing eyes were on him. He was too far to see what color of her eyes were but he couldn't help but blush when he realize they were both gazing at one another. Until a hard ball hit his head making him groan in pain. He quickly looked back at his teammates and shouted, "Who the fuck did that?!"  
The guys just laughed as they pointed at the raven-haired teen, "You Ice-prick! Are you looking for a fight?!" And with that, Natsu dashed to the man as he tried to lock head the man. When he did, he remembered the girl and so he looked up and there he saw, the beautiful blonde was giggling._

 _At that instant, he knew, he has finally seen his real first crush._

||… … …||

 _On the fourth day of school, Natsu was determined to know who the girl was. He wanted to know her name and be friends with her. But of course, he wanted more than a friendship, if it was possible.  
As Natsu went on to his classes, he suddenly noticed a new girl in his biology class. At that instant, he was struck, he had the same class as the girl he saw yesterday. During that class, Natsu has wanted to talk to her but he was too shy to do so. And it was the first time he has felt shyness. Natsu has always been the outrageous and funny man. And being shy has never been his personality. So being shy to a girl is something new to him._

 _When Biology class ended, he just watched the blonde girl leave the room. He was suddenly sad to miss out his chance to talk to her. But it all changed again when he surprisingly hears her voice within the corridors, talking to someone he knew, Cana._

 _As he secretly eavesdropped to the two, he clearly heard the two converse, "You know what Cana, I am so excited to make new friends"_  
 _"What kind of friends do you like? Do you want a drunkie chick? I can do that" Cana said as she laughed after_  
 _"Drunk?! Is that even allowed here?" Lucy worriedly asked_  
 _"Yeah sure...even gay people. No one would care" Cana then smirked playfully, making Lucy smile back_  
 _"Really? Well, that's interesting...I want a gay best friend then" then the two ladies laughed_

 _With what Natsu heard, he suddenly had an idea._

||… … …||

 _When Friday came, Erza has strictly told the boys that there was no excuse for them not to meet their new friend. And so, the scarlet-haired student instructed the boys to meet Lucy at the field to introduce themselves to the new girl properly. And with this opportunity, it has given Natsu a chance._

 _He made sure that he would be the last person to be introducing themselves to Lucy. He made sure he was far enough from the others so that he could do his plan well. And so, when Lucy and Levy stood in front of him, he prepared himself._

" _And Lucy, this is Natsu…Natsu meet Lucy! Our new friend!" Levy chimed as she gleefully introduced the two. Lucy was somehow awestruck to meet finally face to face the teen she has seen on her first day. And she was not mistaken that he was handsome until she heard him speak._

" _Hey, girl! I'm Natsu! But you can call me Natty!" Natsu exclaimed with his high pitched voice as if he was trying to have a girl's voice. And with that kind of voice, Lucy and Levy looked surprised to the hunk teen._

 _Without giving a hint to the blonde, Natsu was able to send Levy the idea to just get along with his get up. And so, when Lucy looked at the bluenette, she shyly leaned and whispered to the petite girl, "Is he gay?"  
Levy was left speechless and so she just shrugged and said back nervously, "A-a-ask him…"  
And with that, Lucy stood straight again and smiled to the pinkette. As for Natsu, he just smiled playfully, trying to continue his acting.  
"I-I don't mean to be offending…" Lucy started, "B-but are you gay?"  
"Yeah girl! Proud gay here, bitches!" Natsu said as he raised his hands in the air and pumped it, making Lucy, and Levy giggles while watching him._

 _And from that day on, Lucy and Natsu aka Natty, has become inseparable and best friends as well._

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

When our practice ends, Gray and I would always walk home together and it is something I am not proud of. But anyways, as I was packing my things back to my bag after taking a shower, Gray walked up close to me and leaned against a locker.

"Fire-breath," Gray called as he crosses his leg over the other while leaning to the locker  
"What?" I said back to him, annoyed  
"I don't get you…why would you act gay in front of Lucy when you can be…yourself" Gray said to me as his face showed confusion. With his statement, I looked up at him and gave him an irritated answer, "I have told you already. Are you really that dumb ice head? Oh, wait. You are dumb"

I then looked down and returned to my task. Until Gray replied again, "Shut it you ash-brain. What I meant is, you don't have to act gay in front of Lucy."  
"Okay butthole," I said as I zipped my bag close and stood to sling my bag to my shoulder, "I act as a gay because Lucy wants to have a gay best friend-"  
"Yeah so" Gray cuts me off but I slapped him on the cheek and quickly answered  
"Shut up, let me finish idiot…Being her gay best friend made me and Lucy closer. And what were the chances that Lucy would have talked to me…as me, the popular guy, the heartthrob, the heartbreaker, or whatever other people puts next to my name"  
"A dumbass"  
"Shut the fuck up," I said as I knuckled Gray's head which made him revenge back and soon we started throwing punches to one another and it only ended when we both fell on our butts.

As we sat down on the floor, I just sighed as I stared at my hands, "But to be honest, ice princess, I wish I could be just me around her."  
"Well, you're a dumbass for pretending as a gay…you've got no balls to talk to her as a guy" Gray then shook his head as he slowly chuckles to himself. Soon we stood up and grabbed our bags as we headed out of the lockers, "You know what fire-prick, man up. That's all I can say"  
"Whatever ice princess…take your own advice. You can't even admit to yourself that you like Juvia as well" I said back to Gray before I glanced at him, whose face has turned red. And with that look, I laughed out loud making Gray even more flustered.

"Shut up dick head!" He shouted at me trying to piss me off but I just continued to laugh.

We are both just a dumbass…I'm pretty sure, Lucy would agree.


	2. ONE

**ONE**

When the weekend finally ended and school days are back, a few of the students of Fairy Tail Academy is happily walking towards their school. Carrying their bags, some students had their smiles while others had a yawning face. As for Natsu Dragneel, well, he had a yawning look after having a long conversation with his best friend who continuously reminded him not to forget his literature essay because it was their take home quiz.

As Natsu walked the street towards the school, yawning, he suddenly hears a distinct voice making him stop in his tracks and look around the place. Just as he turns to look at his back, he sees a very familiar black Mercedes Benz driving slowly and halts right by his side. Knowing who was sitting inside, Natsu secretly prepared his voice.

"Hey, Natty!" Lucy greeted to her best friend as she popped out of the rolled down window of the car. Smiling back to the blonde student, Natsu greeted back with a high-pitched voice , "Hey there Luce! What's up?!"

"Well, school is up!" Lucy chimed back before giggling with her best friend, "Come on! I'll give you a ride" and with that Lucy clicks open her door and pushed it before scooting inside the vehicle. When the door swung open, Natsu hesitated at first but he put on his best show and complimented Lucy's ride.

"Tell your popsie that he got a nice car..." Natsu said with his high intonation voice, "Very classic for a rich girl like you"

With his comment, Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes before raising a brow to her best friend, "Really? Natty? come on, you know I hate rich girl jokes"

"Hey, I don't mean to tease you, girl," Natsu said as he waved a finger in her face, "I just mean to compliment your ride"

"Yeah, whatever..." Lucy then huffs as she drops herself to the car seat and stares at the other window while being aware of Natsu's gaze.

"Hey..." Natsu started but this time with his real voice, which made Lucy somehow flinch because she is still not quite accustomed to his deep and rusty voice, "Oi Luce..." Natsu cooed and this time, Lucy glanced at him. When Lucy saw his worried look, she barely noticed that her cheeks were beginning to color, "I didn't mean to offend you..." Natsu lastly said before he stared back at her

"N-Na-Natty?" Lucy said stuttering as she kept her gaze to the teen

"Yeah girl?" Natsu replied, but this time with his girlish voice again. And with that, Lucy sighed deeply as if to relieve her heart from pumping too hard in her chest

"You got-" Lucy started but was quickly interrupted when her driver spoke

"Lucy-sama, we have arrived at your school"

"Oh! Thank you, Capricorn-san!" Lucy exclaimed quickly and began to push Natsu to open the door and hop off the vehicle. When they were out, and the vehicle went on to leave, Natsu looked down at the shorter student and asked, "What were you about to say?"

"Huh?" Lucy innocently looked back at Natsu as they began to walk towards the gate of the school

"The one you were supposed to say in the car before you were interrupted?" Natsu asked persistently

"Um, I forgot!" Lucy quickly exclaimed before turning around to face her best friend and walked backward, "Hey, Natty" Lucy added

"Yes?" Natsu said sweetly in a high voice

"Do you show this side of yours to the teachers?" Lucy asked curiously, still walking backward

"What side? And would you walk properly, you might stumble" Natsu reprimanded but this time with worry in his manly voice

"Like that!" Lucy said raising her arms to point at Natsu, "the shifting sides...I mean, usually, when we're together, I noticed that you'de talk like a guy when we're in front of teachers. But with me alone, your...like a girl" Lucy then stops in her tracks making Natsu stumble a bit with the sudden halt

"Wha-what?" Natsu asked confused as he tries to gain his balance, "I am gay...all the time" Natsu then swallows hard as he kept his attention to the blonde but he was beginning to be nervous

"Cana once told me that people didn't care what you do...so, I was wondering..." Lucy then began to step back again but instead of walking smoothly, she began to lose her balance and was slowly falling down to the ground

"Kyaaa!" Lucy shrilled as she waited for the impact and as an instinct, Natsu quickly stepped forward and caught the blonde. Pulling her to his chest, Natsu called out to her name and embraced her.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu quickly asked when he pulled away from Lucy, who was somehow shocked

"U-uh...yeah. Thank you, Natty" Lucy quickly pulls away and somehow still stumbles which Natsu tried to prevent but Lucy just pushed his hands away as she stood up straight, "I'm good. Don't worry, this is just me and my clumsy self" Lucy then laughs awkwardly when Natsu stared at her in disbelief

"You are pretty clumsy..." Natsu then smiles at Lucy who suddenly puffs her cheek in embarrassment, "Anyway, girl, I gotta go! See you in the third period!" Natsu said with his high pitched voice as he readies himself to run. And when Lucy waved goodbye to him, he ran away as fast as he can, which Lucy found very odd.

After Lucy watched Natsu run and disappear inside the building, Lucy suddenly commented, "For a gay like him, he runs quite manly...he's weird" and with that Lucy shrugs off the thought and headed to the East wing, where her first class is in.

* * *

As classes were about to start, Natsu finally arrived in the classroom with most of the students in their seat already, just chatting among their friends. When Natsu walked to his seat, a few girls from his class greeted him with a flirtatious smile and eyes, but Natsu quickly dismissed it by half-heartedly smiling.

Finally reaching his appointed seat, a certain bluenette girl twirls around her seat to face him.

"Hey, Natsu!" The bluenette greeted

"Hey, Levy, what's up?" Natsu boredly replied as he drops his bag to the floor

"I saw you with Lucy~" Levy teased making the athlete blush a little

"What?! I mean...So?!" Natsu countered back as if to sound he was uninterested but Levy just chuckles as she observed her friend

"You know Natsu ever since you made that act last year, I can't believe that Lucy has never suspected you to be a straight guy. I mean, look at you, girls fawn over you, you're one of the top athletes of the school, and yet, Lucy still thinks of you as gay-"

"Shhh!" Natsu quickly covers the mouth of Levy who whined in disgust, "You can't let people hear you that"

Pulling the hand away from her lips, Levy glared at Natsu as she said, "What's the point? people see you act like a gay, so it's no secret"

"People thinks I'm just being too playful to act like a gay. But what people don't know is that Lucy thinks I'm gay" Natsu defended as he drops himself to his chair and sighs annoyed

"Natsu, it's been a year since you started acting gay. The whole school knows why you're doing that, that is why your secret has never been revealed to Lu-chan" Levy said in a matter of fact tone, which made Natsu raise his brow

"Wait, so the whole school knew?" Natsu asked in pure surprise

"Yep. At first, it was a rumor that you were trying to act gay to befriend Lu-chan. But that rumor was proven right when you did that megaphone announcement" Levy then smiled to Natsu who tried to call that event

"Ohh...if you'd think of it, I pretty much did it public after winning a game in soccer. What did I shout back then?" Natsu asked confused, making Levy shake her head in disbelief

"You shouted to the whole school that you and Lu-chan were best girlfriends ever" Levy then chuckled at the memory, "You know, me and Lu-chan are best friends too, but I don't think I need to let the whole school know about it"

"Right..." Natsu agreed as he realized he did extreme stuff for Lucy, "I guess I had to do that to establish to people I was a gay for Lucy."

"Yep, and you succeeded"

Before Natsu could respond, their teacher finally arrived and soon the students greeted their teacher to start their first class.

* * *

When their recess came, Natsu and his friends were already in the cafeteria eating all the junks they have secretly brought in school. As they waited for the girls to arrive, the boys decided to chatter among themselves.

"Gajeel, don't forget that we have a special training this weekend. Did you tell your dad already?" Jellal asked as he pushed the chips away from him

"Why the hell would I ask my dad's permission?!" Gajeel retorted back as his friends laughed at Jellal's question

"You know Jellal, it's not his dad he should ask permission but the little blue-haired pixie girl" Gray commented while tapping the shoulder of the blue-haired teen before he contorted in laughter along with their friends.

"That's not true ice head! Stop making stories!" Gajeel shouted as he pointed to the raven-haired teen who continued to laugh

"Well at least Gajeel made a move to the girl he likes, unlike you" Loke De Leon, an orange-haired handsome teen suddenly commented while fixing the position of his sunglasses. With that comment, the attention shifted to Gray and soon became the laughing subject.

"Shut up Loke! Comparing your situation to mine, yours is worst. At least I'm not friend zoned!" Gray countered back, which made Loke turn red causing him to be the point of attention this time.

"Am not!" Loke tries to counter back, but it seemed too lame and so, he looked around the table and saw a pinkette silently munching solely the chips, "at least Lucy sees me as a guy, unlike Natsu here. He has to be a gay in front of my princess" And with that Loke grins triumphantly when Natsu slowly looks up at him dumbfoundedly.

Still munching on the chips, Natsu realized that the whole attention of his friends is on him. Looking one-by-one at his friends while eating his chips, he said, "Mwat?" Natsu densely observed his friends

"Forget about him. His case is hopeless" Gray said dismissingly as he waves his hand to break the gaze of his friends to his co-athlete friend.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked curiously, "Isn't Natsu close to Lucy?"

"Well, yeah. But just imagine, how the hell will this fire breath be able to break to Lucy that he is just a pretend gay?" Gray then looked at Natsu, who finally stopped from eating.

"Are you stupid ice princess? I can simply say I turned to a real guy after falling for her..." Natsu then shook his head as he thought of Gray being crazy before beginning to munch again

"As if that would work" Gray replied before shaking his head in disbelief

Before any of the boys could comment back to Gray's statement, a real feminine voice suddenly was heard from the back.

"What wouldn't work Gray?" The boys then turn and sees Lucy was before them with the other girls following behind her

"Oh, nothing Luce! Just his method of asking Juvia out" Natsu answered quickly with his high pitched voice as he tried to shift the topic. Hearing Natsu's statement, a busty bluenette suddenly squealed and leaped to Gray's back.

"Kyaaa!" Juvia squealed to Gray's ear, "Gray-sama is planning to ask Juvia out?!"

"What?! No!" Gray quickly countered as he tried to pry Juvia off him, "Juvia let go!" Gray then began to pull Juvia's arms off of him but to no avail, Juvia's embrace just got tighter.

Laughing at the two, Lucy happily smiled at her friends before saying,"I'm happy you have decided to man up Gray. It's been a long time..." And with that, the group of friends started chuckling as they observed the two.

After some time, the girls sat next to their respective special someone. Levy sitting on the right side of Gajeel while Erza sat on the left side of Jellal. As for Juvia, she claimed the right seat next to Gray, which was next to Loke. And so, leaving Lucy alone to stand, Natsu quickly scooted to the left so that Lucy could seat next to him. But Loke made a big move, causing Natsu to stumble back and gives enough space for Lucy to seat next to Juvia.

"My princess, seat here," Loke said as he tapped at the empty seat between him and Juvia

"Oh, thanks...but please don't call me that," Lucy said shyly as she slowly walked towards the empty space. When the blonde was seated, Lucy quickly notices the scowl on Natsu's face.

"Natty what's wrong?" Lucy curiously asked, making Natsu sit up straight

"Nothing..." Natsu then hides his face under his scarf as he looked away

"Don't mind _Natty_ , I'm pretty sure he's just flustered because he's sitting next to me" Loke said to Lucy before looking at the pinkette, "Right?" Loke then smirked mischievously to Natsu, who just glared back at him, before looking away and looked at Lucy once again, who seemed to be unconvinced.

"Anyways!" Levy suddenly shouted making the blonde student be startled and shift her attention. Looking at her petite friend, Lucy quizzically looked at Levy, "First game of the year will be starting next Friday right?"

"Uh yeah," Jellal answered once he realized what Levy was trying to do, "You've got to support us, okay?"

"I'm rooting for you Jellal!" Erza quickly claimed with her stern look and fist in the air. When Erza realized how she looked and sounded, she quickly puts down her fist and said, "I mean...we will cause-cause...we-we a-a-are friends!"

"Thanks, Erza" Jellal then softly smiled at the scarlet-haired student who undeniably turned red. Soon enough, the boys playfully coughed and exclaimed 'she has a crush on you' in between. And this gesture earned them a glare from the young teen.

"What the hell are you doing boys?" Erza menacingly said, making the boys shiver in fear

"Nothing!" The boys unisonly shouted and the girls began to laugh

As the time went on, break time finally ended and the students began to head back to their rooms. As the third class was about to start, Lucy quickly went over to Natsu and entwined her arms to Natsu's arm.

"Let's go to our class Natty" Lucy excitedly chimed as she looked at the surprised pinkette

"Huh?" Natsu dumbfoundedly wondered as he looked down to Lucy's arms wrapped around his arm, "L-Lo-Loke would get jealous" Natsu said as he pointed at the wrapped arms of Lucy

"What?" Lucy asked surprised as she stifles her laughter, "You're worrying that Loke would get jealous of me? Sorry to break it to you bestie, but the last time I checked, Loke is into girls" Lucy then chuckles to herself as she watched Natsu's face contort into a sheepish look.

As Lucy said that, Natsu couldn't help but mentally slap himself for thinking that Lucy would ever think of him as a guy. And so, awkwardly smiling back at his best friend, he said, "Right of course bestie...Loke likes girls and not gays"

"Aww, don't feel bad. I'll find you a guy that will be perfect for you!" Lucy then grinned widely before she began to skip and pull him to walk faster, "Right of course..." Natsu said back sarcastically before skipping along next to Lucy.

* * *

During the class, Natsu and Lucy would occasionally pass papers to one another, asking random stuff. At that particular day, Lucy has noticed one of their classmates keeps on looking at Natsu. She has never found instances like that odd, but she can observe that her classmate seemed nervous and excited all at the same time while stealing a glance at Natsu.

And so, silently peeling off a page from her notebook, Lucy began to scribble something on the paper. Once done, she folded it nicely and secretly passed it to Natsu's table. When the pinkette saw Lucy placed a paper on his table, he curiously glanced at the pretending to listen blonde before slowly opening the note.

 _Have you noticed that Mika is looking at you nervously and excitedly?_

 _-Lucy_

Looking up and looked for his classmate, Natsu finally sees what Lucy meant in the letter. And true to his best friend's observation, one of his classmate, Mika, continuously glanced at him. And the moment he caught her looking, Mika sheepishly smiled and waved at him, which he returned with a raised hand. And just in time that he raised his hand, his name was suddenly called by their teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel? Do you have a question?" Their long-haired- brunette teacher called as she faced the whole class waiting for Natsu to speak up

Surprised at first to be suddenly called when he just intended to greet 'hi' back to his classmate, Natsu immediately cleared his throat and stood up.

"Yes, Ma'am. I do have a question" Natsu smartly replied making the teacher raise her brow

"Alright, what is it?" The teacher then crosses her arms over her chest

"How will I know if my equation is balanced correctly?" Natsu questioned and when the teacher smirked at him, he knew he asked an intelligent question

"Well, there are many to consider..." the teacher then turns around as she began to write on the board again. When the whole class was back to the lessons, Lucy looked at Natsu and gave him two thumbs up, who gave a grin back to her.

Stealing the paper from Natsu, Lucy quickly wrote in the paper and gave it back to Natsu. When he got the paper back, he softly opened the paper and read:

 _I thought you were going to be busted for not listening. Hehehe :)_

 _-Lucy_

Looking at Lucy, he grinned at her first before writing down in the paper. When he was done, he secretly slipped the paper back to Lucy's desk. As Lucy took the note and opened it, she read:

 _Of course not girl! This gal will never be busted! XD_

 _-Natty_

Silently laughing, Lucy tried to reply back while trying not to be busted. And so, when she finished, she hands the paper back to Natsu and quickly pays attention to the teacher. When Natsu got the paper, he immediately opened it.

 _So, why do you think Mika keeps looking at you? She looks like a fan girl right now._

 _-Lucy_

And with that, Natsu quickly replied back:

 _I bet she's going to confess to me or something. Hehehe XD_

 _-Natty_

When Lucy got the paper again after Natsu wrote, she quickly opened the paper and read the note. As she was reading it, she made sure to stifle her laughter or else she would be caught. The two went on with the exchange of note all throughout the class.

As the two continued to exchange notes, they barely noticed that their third period has finally ended. And so, when the teacher left, some of the students began to stand up and got their bags to leave the room, for their next class was in a different room. But for the two best friends, they just stayed put in their seats, until suddenly their classmate, Mika, walked up to Natsu.

"Natsu-san..." Mika shyly called when she stood in front of the pink-haired athlete

Contemplating whether to answer in a gay voice or not, Natsu curiously glanced at their shy classmate. Deciding to continue with his act, he made his voice a little higher as he answered, "Yes Mika-dear? What's cooking?"

"Huh?" Mika confusedly looked up at Natsu. But she quickly shook her head and answered, "I mean, I...I need to tell you something"

"Tell me?" Natsu asked while sounding so surprised, "What is it, girl?" Natsu then cocks his head to the side as he waited for Mika to continue

"U-u-um...Natsu-san, I like you. I was hoping if you can go out with me?" Mika then looks down at her shoes and nervously fidgeted her fingers as she waited for the teen to answer. But before Natsu could reply, Lucy quickly stood up making the others look at her.

"Mika Shizoma," Lucy started, "Don't be like the other girls who falls for a gay like Natty. I know he may be good looking but his heart is like ours," Lucy then clenches her chest as a few of her classmates disbelievingly looked at her, "His heart longs for a guy who would protect his fragile heart. I know it is painful to be rejected by someone we dream to be with. But we must accept, you must accept that Natty can never love a woman but only a man" and with that Lucy tightly hugs the short brown haired girl, who was taken aback by the short speech of the blonde.

As Lucy was hugging her classmate, Mika looked at Natsu who sheepishly smiled back at her and whispered to keep the truth secret. Despite the confusion and bewilderment of the situation, Mika agreed and smiled to Natsu before pulling away from Lucy.

When they pulled apart, Lucy grasped the shoulder of the short brown-haired girl and motivatingly said, "Mika, I wish you best luck to get over Natty. Despite being gay, he has broken so many hearts and I have been trying to lessen it. And yet, I failed you. I wish you can find a real guy for your fragile heart" Lucy then nodded her head in determination before reassuringly smiled at Mika, who was still confused.

Despite that, Mika nodded and said, "Hai...I will find a real guy" and with that Mika stepped back and bowed before Lucy and Natsu, before walking away with her friends.

When Mika's group was no longer in the room and a few students started to fill in the empty seats, Lucy quickly places her hands on her hips, turns to face Natsu and flickers his forehead.

"Ouch!" Natsu pretended to shrill in a high voice, "What was that for Luce?"

"You broke a heart again, Natty!" Lucy exclaimed, "You are a heartbreaker gay. You fool so many girls with your man-like charm. No wonder no gay guy falls for you. You intimidate them too much" Lucy then slumps down to her chair before glancing at Natsu

Awkwardly smiling back at Lucy, he said, "Well pops is very manly, and he, unfortunately, passed it on to me"

"Ha, what a ridiculous excuse. You know," Lucy then sat up and half turned in her seat to face the pinkette, "to avoid having those unwanted confessions from girls, you have to be more feminine. Your gay right?"

"Y-ye-yeah! I am gay!" Natsu unexpectedly said too loud, "I mean..." He then trailed off making Lucy giggle

"Then, why not put some mascara or eyeliner. Here," Lucy then began to dig into her bag for her makeup kit. When she found her small pouch, she took out her mascara and eyeliner, "Use this..." Lucy said as she handed the makeup

As Natsu stared at the makeup with wide eyes, he quickly shook his head and looked at Lucy with a surprised expression, "Ie! I won't put those on!" Natsu then pushes the makeup away from him, which stunned the blonde.

"Huh? Doesn't gay people like to do stuff that girls do?" Lucy asked almost sounding offended as she lowers down her hand

When Natsu noticed the hurt expression of Lucy, Natsu quickly tried to make her sad expression fade, "N-n-no! What I mean is, putting makeup is not my thing. I don't like putting stuff on my face. But I like braids! Can you braid my hair later?" Natsu requested with a shy smile, which never fails to make Lucy smile back.

"Alright...but you know, your hair is quite shorter than before so this will be a challenge for me" Lucy then softly punches Natsu in the arm, "but challenge accepted" and with that Lucy smiled again, which Natsu returned before shrilling out, "Yehey!"

Soon enough, their fourth-period teacher came and all the students paid attention to their world history teacher.

* * *

Without notice, time flew by the students that the last bell was finally heard. As some students readied themselves to go home, some of the other students prepared for their game practices. And so, true to her words, Erza readied herself to support her friends. But before she could go out to the field, she had to look for someone first. So, harshly sliding the door open to the 3-B class, Erza stood before the room and loudly called, "Where's Lucy?!"

Scared out of their wits, the student inside immediately pointed the blonde who was caught in the act of stuffing her last piece of bread. When Erza has finally found her friend, she stomped her way to her and stood before Lucy, "Lucy let's go!"

"Where?" Lucy asked in panic as she tried to fix her things in a fast pace

"To the fields. We need to support our friends" Erza said in a serious façade

"Are you sure just a friend?" Lucy teasingly asked back

"Lucy, what are you implying?" Erza asked back with a menacing voice, which made Lucy flinch in her seat

"Nothing!" Lucy quickly shouted before she stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder, "Come on let's go and cheer our friends"

"Yes, that's the spirit," Erza said as she raise her fist in the air and her eyes twinkled in excitement, "I can now cheer for Jellal without being obvious..." Erza added in a soft voice

"Did you say something Erza?" Lucy curiously asked as she glanced at the scarlet-haired girl

"Nothing" Erza quickly answered but her beat red face gave her off

"Right...if you say so" Lucy then shook her head in bewilderment

 **To be continued**

* * *

Hey Readers!

It's been a long time since I updated...sorry for that. It's just that, I really have a writers block and I'm trying my best to update despite the struggle. I know this chapter is a crap so forgive me. I kind of pushed it, so I hope you forgive me.

Wish me luck guys in getting over this writer block because I really do want to update now my stories, I just can't put my imagination in the right track.

Anyways, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO YOUR MOTHER'S!

 _Read, Review, Follow, Favorite..._ DON'T FORGET!

Love,  
FairyTailxNaLu


	3. TWO

**TWO**

As Lucy and Erza arrived at the benches, looking over the field, the two quickly spots their other friends. There they saw, Levy and Cana watching the practice game of the baseball team. Quickly walking up to them, the two sat next to the two and joined the viewing.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted once she sees the blonde and scarlet-haired students

"Hey, Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted back before she sat next to Cana who was scowling on her seat, "Hey Cana, what's wrong?"

"Booze..." Cana chimed as she continuously scowled

"Booze?" Lucy repeated but instead being answered by the brunette, Erza began scolding the woman

"Cana, you can't drink booze in school. I'll report you to the principal if you don't stop" Erza threatened but Cana was not fazed by it

"Whatever Scarlet, you've said that a thousand times and yet, I'm still schooling here...booze~" Cana then drops her head backward in desperation

Shaking her head in disbelief, Erza just sighed before looking back at the field, "I guess I just can't do it..."

"Aww Erza letting Cana slip in her SC wrath" Levy teased as she pokes her scarlet-haired friend by her ribs, making her jerk in surprise

"McGarden!" Erza bewildered shouted

The girls then started to laugh at their blushing friend, who just pouted while looking away in embarrassment.

"It's ok Erza, we love you too!" Lucy said as she taps the hand of the red-haired girl

"But not as much as a certain blue-haired baseball player!" Levy teased again making Erza widen her eyes at her petite friend

"McGarden!" Erza shouted again for the second time and just like the first time, the girls began to laugh again.

"Okay, enough teasing. Erza is red as her hair, she might hit us if we don't stop" Lucy said when she finally slowed down from her laughter

"Right, right..." Levy agreed as she slowed down too from her laughter, "Anyways, have you seen Juvia? She's supposed to be here right?"

"Haven't you heard? She's being trained to compete in the Fiore National Swimming League, so she's pretty busy" Erza said as she glanced at her questioning friend

"Aw, too bad, Gray doesn't have his number one fan cheering for him," Levy said before she pouted

"Gray just looked like that when Juvia told him that she can't watch the first game next Friday" Cana suddenly commented as she pointed at the pouting look of the small bluenette

"Really?" Lucy asked astonishingly, "I think Gray really likes Juvia, just scared to admit" Lucy and the girls then nodded in agreement

 _'And another point for Team A! But the round isn't done yet, Redfox is on the run for the fourth base~...and home! That is a sweet four-point run! What a damn strategy!'_

All the watchers on the bleachers shouted as the team A leads the first four rounds with a straight four points. Team A is composed of Jellal, Gajeel, Jet, and Mest, the front runners of the baseball team.

"Go Gajeel!" Levy suddenly shouted making the three other girls widen their eyes at the petite one. After the sudden cheer, Levy sat down back to her seat and felt being watched. So, looking around, she noticed that her friends were eyeing her intensely.

"What?" Levy asked awkwardly

"Nothing..." The three harmoniously answered the bluenette

"Nothing? Then why are you guys looking at me like that?" Levy inquired again

"Don't worry about us Levy-chan, we just had a thought that you are a die-hard fan as well...for Gajeel" Lucy stated before she tried to hide her mischievous grin

"Yeah...specifically _Gajeel_ " Cana added as she emphasized the name of the baseball player

"Wha-what?! Of c-c-course not!" Levy stutteringly defended but the girls just chuckled at the now blushing bluenette

"Okay, if you say so..." Erza then stifled her chuckle as she focused again on the practice game

As the game continued, the four ladies became engrossed with the game that they began to cheer out loud, just like the other fans of the sport. Soon enough, the practice game of the baseball team was over.

Without noticing, Lucy almost forgot that Natsu, Gray, and Loke were having their own practice game too. And surprised to realize that it was almost 5:30, she began to panic because she hasn't watched the game yet and she's afraid that the game might have ended already.

 _"It's better late than never!"_ Lucy said in her mind before quickly standing up from her seat, "Hey girls, I'll be at the other side. Got to watch Natty, he might hate me for not cheering him"

"Wait, we'll come with you!" Levy said as she stood up as well before looking back at her other friends, "Come on girls, let's cheer the soccer team"

"Of course!" Erza replied as she stood up and walked pass Cana who slowly stood up and followed the three girls.

Soon enough, the four girls were back at the bleachers but this time watching the soccer team play. There, they saw Aries, Mira, and Lissana, watching the game. And so, the four went up to them and sat along.

"What's the score?" Lucy asked as she sat next to Lissana who was intently watching

"4-4, a very close match" Lissana replied Lucy as she pointed at the scoreboard

"Oh my, is Gray and Natsu teammates?" Lucy asked no one in particular as she looked at the playing athletes

"Nope!" Mira answered this time, "That is way the scores are always a tie, the two just wouldn't let the other get a point higher"

"Then that's a good game," Erza said making the other agree on her

As the girls silently watched and cheered from time to time whenever their friends try to score, the game has finally ended without noticing.

 _'And the game ends! That was a close fight with a score of 7-6! The Referee has called the game ended with the Team Bravo leading one point against Team Alpha! Great game guys! WOOH! Go FAIRY KNIGHTS!"_

"Wooh! FAIRY KNIGHTS!" Everybody shouted back as they all stood up before they began to fled out of the bleachers.

After the usual cheering, the girls remained at the bleachers and waited for their friends to come by them. As they waited, they all began chatting.

"So Aries, tell me, did Loke every ask you out?" Mira asked as she leans forward to see the pink-haired girl, who immediately blushed at the attention

"L-Loke-san never did b-because w-we are just friends" Aries answered as she fidgeted in her seat

"Aww, poor Loke...getting dumped before he could even court Aries" Cana stated before she chuckled along with some girls

"Gomen! Gomen!" Aries quickly chimed as she bowed her head numerously

"It's okay Aries!" Lucy quickly said when she noticed the pinkette, "It's a good experience for Loke to be rejected for once." Lucy then smiled at the nervous pinkette

"Damn right! That womanizer needs to learn. Just think of it, he's just a junior student yet he's got most of the girls of this school dated" Cana added as she nodded along with the others

"How about you Lucy? Didn't Loke ask you out before?" Lissana asked as she looked at her blonde friend

"Yeah, he did but I knew from the start he was a playboy, so I said no," Lucy said shrugging it off

"Well he's a masochist if Loke ever asked Erza out," Cana then glanced at Erza who just raised her brow

"Yep, true. But before Erza could even pummel him, a baseball player will be blocking his way" Levy and Cana then snickered at the growing blush of the red-haired girl

"Oh did you mean Jellal-san?" Aries innocently asked, making Erza even more flushed

"Yes! Oh my God, thank you, Aries, for being so innocent!" Cana exclaimed as she looked up at the dark sky and thank whispered thanks

Laughing at Cana's antics, the girls couldn't help but tease the furiously red Scarlet girl. Their teasing didn't end until Loke suddenly came up to them already.

"Hey, girls!" Loke waves as he walked up the bleachers

"Hey, Loke!" The girls greeted back

Soon enough, Loke was at the bleachers with the girls, sitting next to the shy pinkette. Without even noticing, the two were lost already within their own world, making the girls out of place.

"Are they really just friends?" Lissana whispered to her sister who intently watched at the reunited friends

"I so doubt it..." Mira said back as she devilishly smiled at the two

"Me too, I mean look at them. They practically forgot we are here, and Aries is like taking care of him like he's her boyfriend" Cana whispered too as she joins the conversation of the sisters

"True, Mira-nee does that to Laxus-nii whenever she is at his competitions" Lissana added, making Cana nod and Mira blush

"Yep, old married couple," Cana said before she looked up at the blushing girl

"Anyways!" Mira quickly interrupted as she shoves her sister and Cana to stand up before her friends, "Who want's to go to the Fairy Hill's Diner?"

"Is it your treat?" Loke asked as he turns to look at the silver-haired girl

"Sure," Mira then sweetly smiled at the soccer player

"Alright! I'll call the guys!" And with that, Loke stood up and dashes off back to the locker room to call on the boys.

When Loke was gone, Lucy suddenly sighed as she stood up and took her things, "Sorry girls, I can't tonight. Papa wants me home before 7 and it's," Lucy then looked at her wrist watch, "6:15 already"

"Aww, but Lu-chan" Levy then gave a puppy dog eyes, which Lucy chuckled at

"Sorry Levy-chan, I really can't. But next time, I promise I'll come!" And with that, Lucy took a step down as she slowly descended the bleachers to leave.

"Alright, Lucy! We'll let you slip this time, but no more next time! Take care!" Mira then waved goodbye to the blonde, as the others did the same too.

Just when Lucy was about to exit the soccer field, a familiar male voice called out to her name, making her turn and see her best friend running up to her.

"Hey, Natty!" Lucy waves

"Luce, where are you going?! Let's eat at the Fairy Hill's Diner! I heard it's Mira's treat!" Natsu said as he ran up to her

"Yeah, but I can't. Papa wants me home before 7" Lucy then showed her watch and said, "And it's almost 6:20, I have to go"

"Oh..." Natsu then looked sad before turning his back at the blonde, who was suddenly taken aback

"Natty?" Lucy called. Instead of having Natsu answer her, she suddenly hears him shout to her friends

"Hey, girls! I've got to go too!"

"What?! Am I hearing it right?! Flame-ass said pass to free food?!" Gray shouted back, making the other laugh at the boy's comment

"Shut up ice-princess!" Natsu shouted back, but suddenly froze when he realized he sounded more like a guy fooling around than a gay teasing, "Ehem...Bye, baby-boy!" And with that, Natsu turned and pulled Lucy out of the soccer field.

When the two were out of sight, the group made a short gossip to one another about Natsu and Lucy.

"That was a close call for Natsu," Cana commented as she grabbed her bag and slings it over her head

"Well, Lu-chan can be really smart. But sometimes, I wonder why she never questions Natsu's real identity. I mean, Natsu usually slips out of his character as a gay" Levy added as she took her backpack

"It's because Lucy is too focused on their friendship rather than his 'confused' identity," Mira said quoting the word with her fingers

"But I believe, one day, Lucy is going to question Natsu about it" Lissana then nodded along with her friends. Soon enough, all the girls and the boys were ready to leave for the Fairy Hill's Diner.

* * *

As Natsu and Lucy walked their way home, the two were oddly silent. Natsu didn't know what to say because he didn't know what to explain. As for Lucy, she has been holding a question yet she's afraid to offend her friend. When the silence has become unbearable, Natsu cleared his throat and prepared his high intonation.

"So," Natsu started with a gentle nudge to the blonde's shoulder, "What's up?"

"Huh?" Lucy glanced at her best friend with a surprised expression

"Hey, girl you seemed out of the zone...hello? Earth to Lucy?" Natsu teased making Lucy giggle

"I'm fine..." Lucy said as she softly smiles at him before looking back at the road ahead

"Well, you don't look fine to me darling" Natsu then buries a finger to her cheek making the girl step away from him while laughing

"No seriously, I'm fine..." Lucy then trails off and Natsu knew she had more to say, "But I have a question..."

"A question?" Natsu repeated as if he was confused at the sudden thought, "What is it?"

"Well..." Lucy then stopped in her tracks, which Natsu copied once he noticed, "I don't mean to offend you or something but...it's about you being gay"

"Me? About being gay?" Natsu mentally screamed as he internally panicked but of course, he had to show that he was calm. And so, sighing, he stepped closer and entwines his arms to the blonde and made her continue walking.

"What about me being gay?" Natsu asked looking down at the smaller girl

"Well...I was wondering if I was treating you right as a gay and all..." Lucy answered before looking up and saw Natsu's face contort in confusion

"Treating me right?" Natsu echoed, still confused with Lucy's issue

"Yeah," Lucy then pulled Natsu to stop walking, "Like, this morning, when I offered you some makeup and stuff, and you said no. Then, me continuously asking why you act differently when you're in front of the others, just like in the field. I mean, do I offend you with my clueless mind and mouth?"

When Lucy finished, Natsu just stared at her. He didn't know how to respond to the dilemma of his best friend, after all, he wasn't really a gay, and he didn't know if a true gay should have been offended by Lucy's actions. But since she thinks she has been offending him, he decided to make a clear description of what kind of gay he was.

"Okay, girl...listen" Natsu then places his hands on Lucy's shoulder who intently listened to him

"I'm listening," Lucy said nodding

"I'm gay," Natsu started and Lucy nodded in response, "But not a drag queen or something"

"Drag?" Lucy confused asked

"Yes. I'm not into makeups, I'm not into braids-" Lucy then interrupted Natsu

"But I thought-?" Natsu shushed her making the blonde bow her head in apology. Soon enough, he continued

"I don't wear women's clothes, I don't dress up to be a female. There is just some gay who act feminine yet dress up like a guy. I like pretty stuff, I-uh...like what girls like, but it doesn't mean, I like wearing them or putting it on me"

"So..." Lucy then trails off for a short summary from her best friend

"I'm gay, but not a full blown gay...or something. About my interaction in front of the others, I can be a guy and a gay in front of everybody. But with you, I prefer to be who I am..." Natsu then trails off when he realized what he said.

Natsu wanted to be who he really was in front of Lucy. But Lucy knew the real him was a gay, which is a lie. At that moment, he wanted to say the truth that he was a real man, and not some pretend gay.

"I accept you for whoever you are" Lucy then hugs Natsu, which surprised the pinkette. He just looked down at the crown head of the blonde and said in his mind, _"Will you still accept me even if I lied?"_

When Lucy pulled away, Natsu made sure he had a smile on his face to avoid any suspicions. Soon, enough, Lucy suggested that they should get going or else she will be grounded for a week.

* * *

When the next day came, Natsu and Cana were classmates for the first period in Traditional languages and culture. The two don't usually talk to one another in class, because first, either Cana or Natsu is asleep, and second, Cana is too tipsy to have a coherent conversation and didn't want to get busted for drinking alcohol.

But for the first time for that school year, Cana and Natsu were both awake and Cana was sober to have a good chat with her friend.

"Oy, Natty~" Cana whispered as she leans to the side to catch the attention of the athlete

Slowly looking at the brunette, Natsu raised a brow at her and answered, "That's a miracle that you're awake and sober at the same time, considering last night was a free meal at Fairy Hill's Diner"

"Shut up pink head...I'm sober enough to be talked to" Cana then sat back to her chair as she slowly let herself slip into her seat until she was vertically seated in her chair

"So, what happened last night?" Natsu asked after their teacher turned to write on the board

"Nothing much. You weren't there so no fighting happened except for some betting" Cana then smirked at the confused student

"Betting? About what? How much?" Natsu curiously asked

"The gang is betting on you...for 1000 jewel each" Cana then leaned close to him and whispered, "Come on, let me win this betting..."

"Wait!" Natsu then moved back. When an awkward silence followed next, he realized he spoke _too_ loud, and he actually made his teacher wait.

"Mr. Dragneel, what is the matter?" The old man asked as he slowly walked to the teacher's table to place down the chalk

"Uhhh..." Natsu then slowly stood up as a routine whenever a student was being called, "Sir, I have noticed that us students," Natsu then opens his arms to indicate all of them in the class, "are getting sleepy with lectures"

"Natsu!" A student who acted as the class leader for the subject shouted

"No, no, it's fine, Ms. Shikoru. Please, Mr. Dragneel, go on" their teacher said as he finally sat down on the teacher's chair

"Okay, uhh...I would like to suggest for a pair task that we could do so that we can do something different today, instead of just pure lectures" Natsu then tilts his head in satisfaction, especially when Shikoru was left speechless.

"Bright idea..." The teacher then stood up and walked in front of the students with his hands behind his back, "Alright class, since I have given you lessons about the culture 400 years ago, I would like you to conceptualize either an image or a short poem that could describe the culture back then. Grab a partner and accomplish the task 5 minutes before the time. Then report your paper by next meeting"

And with that, Natsu and Cana sat to one another and paired up, which the students did the same too. And with that, the two were able to have a chat without getting busted.

"Since you're the artist here, you draw, I talk," Cana said as she slips the clean sheet of paper to Natsu's desk

"Fine! But you give me an idea first before we talk" Natsu said as he grumpily took the paper and took out his pencil from his backpack

"Draw the infamous human-dragon. People lived their lives with fear with that myth" Cana surprisingly said as she crosses her arms and leans on her chair

"Ah, Acnologia! I didn't know you listen?" Natsu teased but quickly stopped when Cana threateningly lifts her fist to playful punch him, "So, about this bet...why is it about me?"

"Well, since you are the pretend gay in front of Lucy, we made a bet," Cana said as she let herself slide on her chair until she was halfway lying down

"What about it?" Natsu raised his brow as he stopped drawing and looked at his partner, "It's been a year since I did the act"

"Exactly, and we have bet about what happens when you get caught" Cana then lifts herself in her seat and leans instead towards the table, "And I want you to make me win"

"Why would I? If I know, you have a bad scenario in your head" Natsu then glared at the brunette before looking back at their paper and began drawing again

"Oh, believe me, I'm on your side..." Cana then raised her arm and rested her head on her palm when she shifted in her seat to face fully the pinkette

"How so?" Natsu briefly glanced before continuing to work

"My bet last night was, if you got caught, Lucy would still accept you and possibly get together" Cana then mischievously grinned

"Really?" Natsu suddenly stopped and looked at Cana who scowled and told him to continue working

"Yeah! Now will you finish that...come on" Cana said as she taps the paper on the desk

"Just so you know, I'm really planning to tell Lucy the truth and still be accepted despite the lie I said. And I do hope we get together..." Natsu then looked up at Cana and continued, "I'm doing it because that is what I want and not because of a stupid bet"

"I know that is why I chose your side because you will never let the opposite happen" Cana then sat up and places a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "I'm just taking advantage of your plan"

"Obviously," Natsu then grinned before he shakes off the hand of the brunette

When Natsu was nearly done with their seatwork, Natsu looked up at Cana again, who was now nearly dozing off.

"Oy Cana..." Natsu called while he was giving a final touch to his drawing, "Cana!" Natsu then elbows the girl who jerked in surprise and shouted, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Cana then looked around and saw that her classmates were looking at her. And so, to compose herself, she cleared her throat and pulled down her blouse and said, "Just saying...I'm awake"

When Cana heard Natsu was stifling his laughter, Cana menacingly glared at Natsu and slaps his arm, "Baka! Why'd you do that?!"

"Who told you to sleep when I do all the labor?" Natsu then slips the paper and said, "At least you write our names and submit it to sir"

"Fine, fine..." Cana then began to scribble their names and soon enough, she stood up and gave their paper.

When Cana returned to her seat, Natsu patiently waited for the brunette before he spoke.

"Cana," Natsu called once his classmate sat down next to him

"What?" Cana bored replied

"Since your taking advantage of my real plan, I'll be needing your help" Natsu then faced the brunette

"Okay, what help do you need?" Cana then sat up and listened to her friend

"I just need you to help me become a real man in front of Lucy"

Despite the vagueness of his request to his friend, Cana knew what he meant. And so, without hesitation, she nodded and said, "I just know how...Natty"

 **To be continued...**


	4. THREE

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Natsu's Point of View**_

School days are really tiring for me. I mean, I do seat works, I endlessly try not to fall asleep during classes, I continuously train, and I never-ending pretend to be gay in front of my best friend. I know, many of my friends have told me 'to man up' and tell the truth. But I can't lose Lucy just because of my 'idiotic' decision, as Erza has once told me. I just need the right time to get my act right and be honest to Lucy. So as I wait for the right time, I'll just have to work my ass off to being a gay.

I never thought being gay would be so hard. I mean, do gays really have to talk with high pitch all the time? Do gays always have to have this weird hand gesture? Do gays always have to act so girly? Can't a gay just act like a man and say, "I'm gay!" and people will all believe? This gay act has taken more energy from me than doing all the push-ups, running, and workout I do in soccer.

Finally, as I reach my home, I noticed two unfamiliar men sitting on our porch. As I scrutinizingly looked at the new people in our home, my dad suddenly came out from the front door, carrying a few bottles of beer. When I opened our gate and entered, my dad quickly looked at my way and grew a splitting smile on his face.

"Natsu!" my dad called before he puts down the bottles he was carrying and headed to meet me half way, "Glad you could meet my colleagues!" dad then slaps my shoulder, making me stumble a bit in surprise, "You don't sound too excited dad…" I commented as I looked up at my dad who still had a wide grin.

Instead of my father replying back to me, one of the men seated on our wooden bench was the one who replied, "Your dad is quite drunk already,"

Raising a brow, I looked at my dad and inspected him, "Wha?! No, I'm not!" Dad defends as he noticed my look to him, "Oy, Miko-san! I am not drunk yet! We barely had drinks!"  
"We had more than a bucket already…" the man, named Miko said but kept his eyes on me, ignoring my dad's protest, "Miko Asukiyaki," the man then introduces himself to me as he extends his hand, "and this is Fujiko Mataito, my partner…" the second man then stood and shakes my hand as well

"Uh…well, I'm Natsu…this old man's son" I then glanced at my dad who immediately laughs out loud before he continuously slapped my back while saying he was finding himself in me.

"Oh, you know Miko-san! Fuji-san! This lad is my mini me!" dad suddenly stands up straight and nudges me to copy him. Despite not wanting to follow, one glare from him made my spine suddenly straightens up. He then continues his words, "Back when I was his age, girls would fawn over me!"

"Well, I'll believe you!" Miko exclaims back before he looks at Fujiko, "Just look at his son! He has this sharp jaw, lean body structure, and take note! He has tan skin. Not all boys have that _hot_ skin color…"

Okay, the moment he said that my skin was _hot,_ I immediately doubted this Miko guy. Seriously, would a guy compliment my skin color as hot? I've never heard any guy say that…It's my first time to receive a compliment about my physical appearance by a guy.

"You know what guys, I'll head inside…" I said feeling a bit awkward with the way Miko and Fujiko look at me, "I um…gotta rest…"

"Alright, kiddo! Have a nice rest!" Dad shouts back at me as I slowly walked towards our front door to open it, "I'll be just here with Miko and Fujiko!"  
"Yeah, yeah…" I said back before I rolled my eyes and head further inside our home. Just when I was about to close the front door, I clearly heard Miko say, "Bye Natty-kun!"

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled to myself before I shook my head and went up to my room.

* * *

Few hours have gone by and dad has finally passed out after a few more buckets of beer with his co-workers. Mom came home soon later after I have pulled my dad to their bedroom and continued to make some loud snores. When I came down from the stairs, I saw my mother having the sweetest smile on her face. And as soon as I was standing before her, she enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh, Natsu, thank you so much for bringing your dad to our bedroom…" Mom said to me as patted my shoulder before she pulled away and looked at me with a curious look, "Did Igneel mumble anything weird?"

"Well…" I started, thought of teasing my mom, "I specifically heard dad say, 'Oh you know Grandine, she's super beautiful and awesome!' something like that…" I then gave a snickered look to my mom who suddenly had a slight blush on her cheeks. Before I could even make another sneaky remark, mom began to chuckle at me and tousled my hair.

"Alright, what do you want for dinner?" Mom then smiles even wider to me when she saw me smile at her after I realized that she discovered what I was trying to hint her, "How about a spicy oriental chicken and some mashed potatoes? You want that?" She inquires

"Yosh! I like that mom!" I exclaimed as I rose my fist, making mom chuckle at me  
"Okay, but you have to help me!" She exclaims as she lifts a finger to stop me from complaining but, of course, I just had to complain, "But mom~"  
"Uh-uh-uh! Nope, you're going to help me" Mom then grinned at me before she turns to head towards the kitchen  
"Can't Wendy just do it? I can call her…Wen-!" I started to shout out for my sister's name but was quickly interrupted when I felt something was thrown to my head. Slowly turning my head to glance at what it was, I saw an apron lying on the floor. When I looked up to my mom, she had her hands on her hips, "Come on, wear that apron and help me cook"

"But-but-but…" I continuously repeated until mom raised her brow to me and said, "Natsu Dragion Dragneel"

And that immediately made me stop. Once mom calls my full name that only means I'll be in great trouble if I continue to annoy her. And so, quickly, I bent down and picked up the apron and tied it around my waist and said, "Come on mom! Let's start cooking!"

"I thought so…" Mom then smirked at me in her triumph as she watched me walk past her and I grabbed the chopping board.

As we continued to chat about my school and friends, I suddenly remembered about dad's friends and how that one man was very odd.

"You know what mom, dad's colleagues were here having some drinking with dad" I stated as I rinsed the potatoes, "And there was this guy who was somehow odd. I mean, they looked normal and stuff but there was this man that seemed different. I don't know exactly how…"

Mom didn't answer me immediately, instead, I just heard her laugh. When I glanced at her, she still had her smile on her face and it was beginning to irritate me that mom wouldn't say anything because I know there was nothing funny with what I said.

"Okay mom, you are starting to freak me out. Why are you laughing by yourself?" I asked before I pretentiously pushed the potatoes back to her with fear. As mom glanced at me, she half turns to lean her hips to the counter while placing her free hand to the other side of her hips.

"It's just that, I can't believe you finally met Miko and Fujiko. Your dad and I once talked about it and we talked about what your reaction would be like if you met the two. And eventually, your dad was right, you would find them odd" Mom then turns again to return to her task as she kept her smile on her lips.

With what mom just said, I was suddenly curious and so, I pushed more questions towards her.

"Okay, it's not like I want to judge or something, but why are those two men seem odd?" I asked as I slowly took a potato to start peeling  
"Why do you find them odd?" Mom returns the question to me  
"I don't know. I think it has something to do with how Miko-san called me 'natty-kun'" I said with my quotation fingers, "It's just weird. And he also described my skin color as _hot_. I mean, not one guy would describe my tan skin as hot. Well, maybe there is now..." I then shook my head in disbelief. And just as I did, I immediately heard my mom stifle her laughter, "You're doing it again mom! You're laughing by yourself!"

"Oh, I'm sorry kiddo. It's just that I can't believe Miko-san is so open to you. Here I thought he would be afraid to express himself in front of you yet, I was wrong" Mom then wipes a small tear from the corner of her eye

"That dude is nuts..." I remarked as I placed the peeled potato and took another one, "Calling my skin hot, and me 'Natty-kun', tsk" I then shook my head, "What is he? Gay?"

"Yes," Mom suddenly replied making me look up at her with confusion. When mom saw my expression, she gave a gentle smile and answered, "Miko-san is gay. And do you remember Fujiko? They are lovers..."

"What?! Lovers? But he said 'Fujiko my partner', mom you're fooling me" I said as I dropped the peeler and the potato when mom shook her head and said, "When he said partner, he meant as his romantic partner…"

With everything I heard, I couldn't help myself but to stumble back to the side counter and thought of everything and finally making it sense, "So you're saying that Miko-san and Fujiko-san are actually gay and they are lovers?"

"Why, yes…" Mom then walked away from me as she places the potatoes to the boiling pot. With me still confused as to what I just discovered, I asked, "But why aren't they speaking in a high intonation voice or act so girly and stuff?"

"Well because not every gay is like that. There are a few who does change their voice and dress up as a woman. But there are also gay, who still wears men's clothes and act according to their biological gender" Mom then walks up to me and cups my cheek as she looks at me with a gentle gaze, "So, don't be mean to gay people. They are humans as well and they shouldn't be demeaned just because they have a different preference against the norm that the society follows"

"Preference?" I repeated

"Yeah, for instance, their preference for a partner in life," Mom then stood up straight before turning around and start her cooking, "Natsu, will you hand me the bowl of chicken stock?"

As I reflected with what my mom said, I finally understood. All this time, I have been doing a stereotypical type of gay. I have been pretending as the obvious gay just to make Lucy believe I am one. Now, the thought of me being gay is stuck in her head and if I was to tell Lucy the truth, she would doubt me.

"All this time, I have been wrong..." I softly mumbled to myself, not able to grasp the favor of my mom, "I have been mimicking the obvious...the _too_ obvious..."

"Natsu!" A loud voice suddenly snapped me out. Looking at the source of the sound, I saw my mom with a frustrated gaze to me and I quickly realized that she was asking me to do something, "I said pass me the stock!"

"Oh, right!" I dashed and carefully took the bowl to hand it over to my mom, "Sorry, I was just reflecting on something..."

Mom then sighs as she shook her head while she stirred the meal to cook, "If you are just going to zone out on me instead of assisting me, then better head upstairs. I can do this on my own," Mom then extends her hand to me, silently asking me to remove my apron and hand it back to her.

"Sorry, mom..." I said as I gave the apron back

"Nah, it's fine," She smiled, "Come on, take a rest now. I'll call when I need help" She then started folding the apron before she turned to keep it away

"Alright, I'll wait for your call" I then grinned at her before I turned to head back to my room

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Should I grow some mustache?" Natsu asked to no one in particular as he placed a comb over his upper lip while he stared at himself in the mirror, "Or should it be a beard?" He continued as he took away the comb but then places it back and said, "No it should be a mustache. It's manlier..." He then nodded as he observed his face.

Before Natsu could compliment himself further, he suddenly hears a soft chuckle, making him look towards his door. And there he saw his sister peeping at him while holding her laughter.

"Oy Wendy! What are you laughing at?!" Natsu shouted as he hid the comb behind his back

"Nothing Natsu-nii..." Wendy denied as she tried to stop her giggles but then miserably failing to do so

"Yeah right! Spill it!" Natsu then stomps his way towards the younger blue-haired girl who quickly steps back as she saw her brother approaching

"Nothing!" Wendy exclaims as she cautiously steps back

"Weee~ndyyy," Natsu threateningly said his sister's name

"Nothing! I promise!" Wendy smiles as she raises her hand to show her sincerity and try to convince the older teen but then her smile fades away when she saw her brother suddenly pulling out something from his pocket, "You know Wends I always have these in my pocket..." Natsu then reveals the candies he was holding, which are the sour plums, "and I like to eat them in front of you…" Natsu then picks one piece and slowly brings it close to his mouth as he watches his sister scrunch her face.

"Na-Natsu-nii…d-don't…I'll tell you!" Wendy finally exclaims as she shuts her eyes. After a few seconds, she slowly opens her eyes and sees her brother smirking at her, knowing that he won the teasing, "I never thought my brother would be influenced by Elfman-nii…mustache? Really? To be manly?" and this made Wendy break out in laughter again

As Natsu watched his sister laugh at him, he suddenly grabbed a bunch more of the sour plum before he called her attention, "Wendy!"

The young girl then looks at her brother and sees that he dunks a handful of sour plum to his mouth, "Kyaa! Natsu-nii!" Wendy screeches as she watched her brother's face turned sour, "Ahh! I cannot take this sourness!" Wendy quickly dashes away from Natsu while the boy laughed at his sister's mortified look

"khahaha! Ghats wach chu chet!" Natsu tried to shout as he tried not to swallow the sour plums and as he starts to laugh again, he suddenly chokes in the sourness of the candy making him splatter all of it out of his mouth. And as he stares at the spattered candies, he mumbles, "Ew…" and quickly dashes out of the hall and runs back to his room and making sure it was locked.

Just when Natsu closes the door, Igneel finally awakens and slowly heads out of the room. As he steps out of the door while massaging his temples, he suddenly stepped on something slippery, "WOAH!" Igneel loudly exclaims as he slips and immediately falls onto his butt. As he checks what made him slip, he noticed that his hands were wet and it was quite slimy. As quick as he realized what it was, he knew who it was for he saw the sour plums.

"NATSUUUU!"

* * *

The next day came and as usual, it was a school day…

Lucy was on her way to the main building when she heard her name being called. For some odd reason, it sounded familiar but at the same time, it was different. As Lucy turns to look at the person, she was quickly stunned to see her best friend running up to her and waving.

"Natty?" Lucy calls as she waited for the pinkette to stand close to her. When her best friend was finally in front of her, her astonishment moments ago became an understatement when she heard Natsu speak in his normal voice.

"Hey, bestie!" Natsu greeted as he grinned at her with his sharp fangs showing, "I'm early today! Aren't you proud of me?!" Natsu asks not taking notice of the shocked expression of the blonde

"Na-Natty?" Lucy repeated his name, "Is that you?"

"Oy bestie, you're being a weirdo again…" Natsu chuckles for a moment before he shakes his head and turns Lucy around to start walking again towards the main building. When Natsu finally made Lucy turn, he immediately drapes his arm around Lucy's shoulder and continued to walk.

As they did, Lucy was mindlessly walking, guided by Natsu, while she kept her gaze to the pink haired teen. She was not quite grasping what was happening. She was trying to decipher what Natsu was trying to convey.

"Na-Natty?" Lucy called

"Is that your word for the day Luce?" Natsu teased as he looked down at the smaller blonde before he takes off his arm and walked in front of her with his back facing the building, "You seem to like my nickname. You've been saying it for three times already…"

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she quickly stops in her tracks making Natsu stumble a bit when Lucy suddenly stopped. Taking a step closer, Natsu scratched his head and answered, "Yeah…why? Do I look sick to you?"

"No," Lucy replied with tight lips, "It's just that there is something different about you…" Lucy then leans to one foot as she began to tap her chin with her index finger, "and I can't determine exactly what is different with you…"

Intentionally, Natsu leans down making his face too close to Lucy's face. With the short proximity of their faces, Lucy couldn't help but hold her breath as she stared at the onyx eyes of her best friend.

"Maybe you're just imagining stuff…" Natsu softly whispers as he kept his attention on Lucy's brown eyes.

With trembling hands, Lucy gently pushes Natsu by the shoulder to give her space between their faces. She can no longer stay in that position because she can practically hear her heartbeat. Swallowing hard after she felt her throat go dry, she haggardly sighs as she slowly takes her hand back.

"Natty," Lucy says but quickly interrupted by the teen, "There you go again Luce, calling me again…" Natsu then chuckles. Hearing his manly chuckle, Lucy's eyes suddenly widens as she has realized what was so different with Natsu that day.

"Ah! I know now!" Lucy cries out as she claps her hand in excitement. Natsu then stops in his laughter when he heard the blonde. Standing up straight, he looked at the blonde and asked, "What is it now?"

"Your voice!" Lucy shouts as she points at the pinkette, "It's different!"

"Luce," Natsu raised his brow trying to show he was not impressed but the truth was he became nervous, "I had this voice since then…How can this be different?"

"You're not using your high-toned pitch like always!" Lucy beamingly says as if she has won a debate

"What?" Natsu suddenly asks, making his voice crack and this made Lucy chuckle

"See…" Lucy then smirks at her best friend to prove her point, "You're not using your high note voice and instead your just speaking with your normal voice…"

"W-well…does it matter?" Natsu counters back, still trying to hide his nervousness

"Nope!" Lucy then grins wide before side stepping and walks ahead of Natsu. With her walking, Natsu suddenly scampers to catch up to the blonde and once he did Lucy continued, "I'm not used to you using your normal voice in front of me. Usually, you'd have that voice in class or during your training. But when you're with me, I always hear your high noted voice"

"Well then…" Natsu trails off to make Lucy look up at him, "get used to it…" and with that Natsu speeds up his walking making Lucy widen her eyes. With Natsu's big strides, Lucy had to quicken her steps and when she was able to catch up, she asked, "What do you mean?"

When Natsu wouldn't answer, Lucy immediately grasps Natsu's wrist and halted him from walking. Successfully pulling the teen to stop, Lucy walked in front of the pinkette and said, "Natty answer me,"

"Well, get used to it. What does it have to mean?" Natsu cockily replies making Lucy have a visible vein throb in her forehead, "Natsu Dragion Dragneel,"

"Alright! Geez! You sound like mom…" Natsu raised his both hands as he looks away from the death glare of his friend. Since he looked away, Natsu was not able to see the surprised expression of the blonde. Lucy didn't expect to see her best friend act more boyish than she has seen since she became friends with him. But when Natsu turns to look back at her again, she immediately changes her expression and gave instead a stern look.

"From now on, I won't be using my high noted voice," Natsu then stood up straight to convey his seriousness

"Why?" Lucy asks

"Because I have…um…sore throat. It has been bothering me for quite some time now. The doctor told me that I should avoid making my voice small because that might lead my tonsils to be removed. And believe it or not, I love my tonsils…" Natsu then grins at Lucy who sighs and nods her head in belief

"Alright…I guess I'll just have to adjust to your…manly voice…" Lucy then looks away as she has described the husky voice of her best friend. It was one of the few features of Natsu that she admired, his deep and rusty voice but she told herself that she wouldn't ever tell Natsu that he has a manly voice. But since she just did, she couldn't help but feel bashful about it.

With the way Lucy has described his voice, Natsu couldn't help but feel pride in his voice. He was not the kind of guy who'd brag about having a husky and raspy voice but since Lucy said it was manly, well then, he would definitely brag it to the boys.

"I guess you do…" and with that, Natsu wraps his arm again to Lucy's shoulder and made her walk towards the school building.

 **To be continued…**


	5. FOUR

**FOUR**

It was nearly 7:00 am when Levy came running from the hall to reach her classroom. As soon as she did, she slams the door open and revealed that her adviser just arrived their room and she is either late already or just in time. So, cautiously taking a step inside the room, Levy respectful bows her head to her teacher and greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei," Levy then slowly lifts her head and smiled at her teacher. Seeing the smiling face of her adviser, she knew she was not late anymore.

"Ohayou, McGarden...you're late for the first time," The adviser then sweetly smiles at the blunette while she tilted her head

"Ehhhh!" Levy loudly exclaims and this made her classmates laugh at her dismay. The whole class was deceived by their teacher's sweet smile. Now hearing the class, the adviser as well chuckles with them before she sweetly said to Levy, "There is a first to everything Levy. Now, take your seat,"

"Hai..." Levy sadly sighs then slouching walked to her designated seat. When she reached her chair, she drops her bag to her table, and slumps over it and whines silently.

When the teacher began her homeroom session, Lucy immediately taps the shoulder of the blunette and silently waited for her friend to turn a little. As Levy lifts her head, Lucy immediately whispers, "Levy-chan, why are you late?"

Groaning, Levy whined first before she answered, "Damn my alarm clock...dying in the middle of the night..."

"Oh, harsh..." Lucy taps the shoulder of Levy to give her a friendly comfort and then leans back to her chair and gaze out of the field. There, she saw the occupied soccer field by students who were having some training for the upcoming game on Friday.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy whispers, trying to call her friend. When Levy lifted her head and turns a bit, Lucy asked again, "Are you going to watch the game on Friday?"

"Yeah," Levy answers. This time, Levy turns more to face her blonde friend, "Though, I can't promise to attend the after party...assuming there will be,"

Chuckling a bit with the confidence of her friend about the Fairy Knights winning the game against Pegasus Warriors, Lucy just shook her head before crossing her arms and placed it on her table to lean her chin over her arms.

"Why can't you?" Lucy questioned

"The next day would be the first game of the season for the baseball team," Levy replies

"Right, of course, you're going to support Gajeel," Lucy then grins at the blunette to tease her, who immediately blushed at the mention of their friend

"Well, not just Gajeel but the whole team. I mean, Jet and Jellal is there too," Levy then pouts as she tries to ignore her warm cheeks

"I know...but I know too, you are a number one fan of Redfox," Lucy beamingly smiles at the girl who just sighs in defeat

"Alright, alright...I give up," Levy defeatedly admits before turning around to face the teacher. Seeing her friend focus on the teacher, Lucy just silently chuckles to herself before she turns her attention back to the field. There, she gazed at the players, specifically on a pink-haired soccer player.

* * *

"Faster girls!" A blue haired teacher shouts as she walks the side of the pool, following the direction of the swimmers, "Move those arms and legs!"

"Good!" The teacher yells again after seeing that one of the swimmers has already tumble turned and was now swimming back to the start point. When the coach has reached the end of the pool, she begins to walk back to the start point, still yelling at the last swimmer.

When all the swimmers have reached the start point, all of them rises out of the pool and take their seat on the ledge of the pool.

"Okay, girls, congratulations for meeting your target time. However, I want you to keep the speed faster. For the freestyle category, if you can do more strokes before you breathe again, do so,"

"Yes, coach!" The swimmers sang all together

"Alright, dismiss" and with that, the coach turns to leave and the students all stood up from the pool. As Juvia watches the coach turn to leave, she hurriedly stood up and ran to her coach.

"Coach Aquarius!" Juvia called and this made the teacher stop from her tracks

"Yes?" The blue haired teacher answers but immediately raised her brow at the sight of her swimming captain, "What is it Lockser?"

"Um, Juvia wanted to ask about the training in Crocus?" Juvia then fumbles with her raisin fingers

"What about it?" Aquarius asks back with an intimidating voice, making the blunette swimmer cringe in nervousness

"Um...Juvia wants to ask if-"

"Coach Aquarius!" A familiar male voice for Juvia suddenly interrupts her, making the coach turn around to glance at the new person. There, Gray was revealed to be panting as he called on the teacher.

"What is it now Fullbuster?" Aquarius annoyed asked and instead of Gray answering, Juvia audibly spoke in surprise

"Gray-sama?" Juvia tilts her head to glance at the athlete

"Juvia!" Gray exclaims in surprise, not expecting to see his swimmer friend talking to the coach

"Ahhh..." Aquarius then nods to herself as she realized something, "I now get what you two are trying to ask me..."

"Wait, coach," Gray then takes a step closer to the teacher, who only grinned more seeing how nervous the athlete became

"Listen, you two, my answer to your questions is 'No'," Aquarius then side to side looked at the students, "I can't allow you Juvia to just follow us in Crocus the next day. You are under my care, so you will have to go with us on the flight to Crocus at 9 pm on Friday. As for you Fullbuster," the teacher solo focuses her attention on the male student, "I can only give her an hour at least to watch your game,"

"Coach," Gray sighing calls. When the teacher had nothing else to say, she turns away from the two and headed to the back room of the swimming pool area. Juvia and Gray were finally left alone, and the two was just silent.

"Sorry Gray-sama, I guess Juvia can't finish the game on Friday..." Juvia then looks down to her bare feet

"Nah!" Gray immediately dismisses the sad tone, "At least you could watch for an hour. That's just what matters..." Gray then looks away trying to hide his disappointment despite his words

Looking up at the teen, Juvia tried to see the expression on his face but then Gray would continuously look away from her. So, Juvia just sighs as she replies, "I guess...Gray-sama must do his best then,"

Looking back at the swimmer, Gray returned the smile that Juvia had on her face, "Yeah...I'll do my best..."

The two then fell silent, unsure of what to say next. When a gush of wind blew, Juvia immediately shivered and sneezed. Hearing the blunette, Gray late realized that Juvia was just in her swimsuit and she was still drenched from the pool. So acting on his instinct, he grabbed the nearest towel and wraps it around Juvia, making the blunette surprised with the sudden attention of the male teen.

"Juvia, you should have wrapped yourself in a towel before you make any long conversations..." Gray said securing the towel around Juvia. When he looked at the dark blue eyes of the girl, Gray's eyes suddenly widens as he realized his proximity with the swimmer. So stumbling backward, Gray stutteringly apologizes.

"S-sorry Juvia! I didn't mean to be that close..." Gray then scratches the back of his head as he looked away

Having a red tint in her cheeks, Juvia bashfully dismisses the presumed discomfort, "No, Juvia doesn't mind...but Juvia has to go because she still has a class to attend..."

"Right, yeah, of course...go ahead..." Gray then turns to walk away but then turns around again to look at Juvia, "I uh, got to go too..."

"Okay, see you around Gray-sama!" Juvia then waves goodbye as she turns to head to the shower area.

When the swimmer was no longer in sight, a new voice suddenly spoke, making Gray startled, "So this was the emergency..."

Whipping around to look at the person who surprised him, Gray immediately puts on an annoyed look after seeing who it was, "Shut up flame-brain," Gray then walks past the pinkette who only chuckled back at him

"Ohhh, the ice princess is sad not to have her number one fan on Friday," Natsu teased before he starts laughing again. As he did, he was quickly slapped in the head, making him stumble forward. Stopping himself from falling, Natsu then glares at the raven-haired teen, who just continued to walk.

"Oi! Ice head! You want to fight with me?!" Natsu shouts as he points at the teen. When Gray lazily looks back at Natsu, he nonchalantly said back, "Not now, Natsu..." And with that Gray continued to walk away, leaving Natsu baffled at the sad expression of his friend.

* * *

 _ **Lunch Break**_

All the third year and fourth year students were having their lunch and most of them filled in the cafeteria of the school. The group of friends of Erza was already settled inside, starting their lunch without her and Jellal, who is a student council member as well.

"Jellal, are you sure that you have checked the east wing already?" Erza asked without looking at the blue-haired teen who was walking beside her, as she counted the letters that she was to hand out to the students later that day

"Yes, Erza...don't you trust me?" Jellal replies before he gently places his hands on the shoulder of the red-haired girl to move her a bit to avoid her being bumped by students they were passing by

"What are you doing?" Erza asked as she felt his hands on her shoulder, but still kept her gaze to the papers she is counting, "59, 60, 61, 62..." She continued to count

"Trying to help you..." Jellal calmly says back as he kept his hands on her shoulders and smiled at the girl before he slowly went behind her to fully guide her in her walking

"Help me with what? 66, 67..."

"Not being bumped by the students," Jellal continued to push the red-haired girl towards the cafeteria entrance

"I am perfectly fine without you doing that..." Erza states

"I know...just wanted to have a skinship with you," Jellal replies and this made Erza stop in her tracks and turn to look at the blue-haired teen. With the growing tint on her cheeks, Erza stutteringly expresses her surprise, "Wha-what? S-skin...ship? With me?"

"I'm just kidding, Erza..." Jellal then smiles at the scarlet girl, who was actually holding her breath

"...Oh...yeah, of course," Erza then nods to the teen before she abruptly turns around and walks away fast from Jellal. Chuckling at the bashful SC member, Jellal then shook his head before he mumbles to himself, "You're so cute Erza...", and with that, he follows behind to enter the cafeteria.

When Jellal entered the eating area, he immediately spots his friends and takes a seat next to his teammate, Gajeel.

"Sup, man" Jellal greets as he taps the shoulder of the pierced teen who nodded in return to his greeting. When Gajeel scooted to give the newly arrived student a seat, Jellal then takes his seat and glances around the table.

"Droy then told me that on Friday, the Fiore Daily News will be covering the opening season of JHS NAAF, which means FDN will come to the school!" Lissana cheers before she claps her hand in excitement

"So what?" Cana then steals the juice drink of the youngest Strauss, "It's not like it's some modeling agency that you can be recruited from,"

"It's not that Cana, it only means, I can start taking notes about news casting. Right, Lucy?" Lissana then glanced at the blonde

"Yeah, I can interview a news reporter for a good source of info about the task," Lucy then cheerfully claps her hand against Lissana's

"But I thought you're going to watch me play?" Natsu asked in his normal voice, making everyone in the table gawk at him. All of them were thinking that he has forgotten about his act.

"Na-Natsu, your voice..." Levy whispers, making Natsu raise his brow

"What about my voice?" Natsu asks back, still with his deep tone

"He has developed sore throat so he won't be using any high note voice from now on..." Lucy answers for Natsu, who was clueless about Levy's attempt to remind him

"...Ohhhh," Everyone in the table sang together as they stared at the pinkette when he has finally realized what Levy was trying to convey about his voice

"Yeah! Yeah," Natsu immediately agrees then pretends to cough and clears his throat, "I have sore throat...so no Natty voice"

"Suuuure..." Everybody sarcastically agrees and this only made Lucy chuckle, when suddenly her phone rang. Taking a look at her phone, she found that her father was calling her, so Lucy abruptly stands and excuses herself to answer the call.

When Lucy was no longer there, everyone then raises their brows at the pink-haired athlete as if they were mentally shouting at him to explain what all the lie was about.

"Will you calm down guys?!" Natsu exclaims as he raises his hands in surrender, "I've thought of this..."

"Really?! Like how?" Levy quizzically asks as she widens her eyes to her friend

"I've decided to change my approach as a pretend gay," Natsu then crosses his arms over his chest as he nods to himself

"Why? Why all of a sudden change of act?" Erza asks impatiently

"Because I want to be true to her," was all Natsu said before he sat up straight and seriously looked at his friends

"You know, changing your voice doesn't change the fact that she still thinks you're gay," Gray said as he stared at his friend

"I know. But with this, at least my gayish side for her would decrease until I'm able to fully destroy that image," Natsu then pounds his fist on the table as he stands up in determination. Before he could speak again, Juvia was already tugging Natsu to sit down, but then he ignored her and continued, "I've decided!"

"Decided what, Natty?" Lucy's voice suddenly spoke making Natsu turn 180 degrees and gawk at her in astonishment

"Nothing!" Natsu quickly answers in a high note voice but then clears his throat and repeats his words

"What do you mean nothing? You seemed so determined when you pounded your fist on the table...too bad couldn't hear what you guys were talking about," Lucy finally settled back to her seat next to Natsu. Still looking up at the standing teen, Lucy finally tugged him to sit down again for she felt strain on her neck

"So, what are we talking about now?" Lucy looked at her friends

"What were we talking about, Gajeel?" Gray inquires

"How am I supposed to know stripper?!" Gajeel retorts back

"Lucy-chan!" Juvia immediately calls the blonde to avoid being busted by their own lies, "We were talking about how Natty wanted to invite his..."

"His crush!" Levy suddenly blurts out, making Natsu pop his eyes out in horror

"Ooooh!" Lucy then looked at Natsu, and he had to smile sheepishly back to Lucy. When Lucy looked away, Natsu threateningly gazed at Levy, who just gave a peace sign secretly.

"Natty! Are you finally going to ask Sting to come over and watch your game?!" Lucy beamingly asks

"Why would I ask Sting? And why the hell him?" Natsu disbelievingly asks the blonde who suddenly furrowed her brows, "Well, I remembered you told me your crush has blonde hair..."

 _'Cause duh it's you Lucy...',_ Natsu thought, "Oh...did I say that?" Natsu then scratches his head, feeling light-headed with all the information being revealed

"Well yeah...unless you like Hibiki or Laxus..." Lucy teased and soon all of them chuckles at the disgusted look of the pink-haired athlete

"I'm pretty sure its Laxus," Gajeel reiterated before he boisterously laughs with the others

"Shut-up metal face!" Natsu suddenly shouts but then his voice was drowned by the laughter of his friends. So he just pouted and looked away.

As Lucy wipes the tear from her eyes, she immediately hugged the teen on the side and leans her head forward to glance at the pouting face of her best friend, "Are you mad?"

"Nooo," Natsu sarcastically answers, which only made Lucy whimper an apology

"Awww, Natty, I was just kidding!" Lucy then rests her cheek to the bicep of the teen before trying to prompt her chin to his shoulder.

When the others were slowing down from their laughter, their attention was back at the two best friends. And the longer they watched the more they became amused at what was playing before them.

"No! You really want to embarrass me!" Natsu childishly complains as he tries not to look at the blonde

Smiling at the childish antic of her best friend, Lucy suddenly sits up straight and leans to kiss the cheek of the pinkette. Laughing at the sudden reaction of the teen, Lucy said, "You're so cute Natty..."

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

"Oh, would you look at that! It's time for classes!" Erza suddenly exclaims making the girls all stand and leave the boys with a frozen pinkette.

When the girls were no longer in the cafeteria, the boys finally laughed out loud. Gray who was the closest seated to Natsu suddenly slaps him in his head and congratulated him.

"Congrats ash-brain! You just got kissed by your crush!" Gray then laughs along with the boys

"You're so cute Natty~" Gajeel teased with a small voice and this made the boys laugh again

Slowly getting out of his trance, Natsu brought a hand to his cheek where he still felt the warm lips of Lucy. It was tingling and his heart was beating so fast. He wanted to jump in happiness but he barely could feel his legs. He was just so happy.

"Boys! Get to your classes now!" A voice shouted after the door to the cafeteria has harshly opened. When the boys cringed, slowly looking at the entrance, they saw a glaring scarlet-haired girl.

"Shit! Jellal control your girlfriend!" Gray exclaims before he hurriedly stood up along with the others to scramble out of the cafeteria and head back to class, leaving a dazed Natsu alone.

When the boys have run past Erza, the SC member glanced back at the frozen pinkette and just shook her head, "What am I going to do with you Natsu..." And with that, Erza turns her back to return to her classroom.

* * *

The day went by and classes finally ended. Some students started heading home while others stayed in the campus to either train or watch the soccer team, who will be having their first game of the season on Friday.

Of course, friends of the athlete players were present. They were all seated in the bleachers, watching the team begin their game. And just like the previous week, Natsu and Gray were against each other for both were one of the top players of the team.

Sitting on top of the bleachers were Cana, Lucy, Lissana, and Mira. They were always there to support the soccer team and at the moment, they had the free time to watch.

"I think the team is ready for this Friday," Lissana remarks as she follows the direction of the ball after Loke has kicked the ball towards their home base

"Yeah, I think so too. Look at the aggressive approach of the team, it's like they will eat each other out if they attempt to steal the ball," Mira added as she pointed at the other players who were all scowling while running in the field. Soon the girls started laughing at the comment of the older white-haired student.

When they have stopped laughing, Lissana took notice of the absence of their other friends. So leaning forward to catch the attention of the brunette, Lissana looked at Cana in the eyes, "Cana, where are the others?"

"Well, Scarlet is at the student council meeting. She said it was a bad example if she misses out a meeting..." Cana then leans back, resting her both elbows on the bleachers behind her while she crossed her legs, "As for Levy, well she said the baseball team must at least have a cheerer so she was volunteering..."

"Psh! Sly Levy, making it as an excuse to watch Gajeel play..." Lissana comments before they all smiled and nodded their heads

 _"And that is one point for team Alpha! This team is led by the one and only Dragneel! NAAAATSUUU DRAGNEEEEELLL!"_ The announcer shouts after Natsu has kicked the ball and went past the goalkeeper. Soon, a loud sound of clapping was heard, even howling. A few more girl fans of the called athlete cheered, all shouting how they love him.

Scoffing at the fan girls, Cana nudged the leg of the blonde with her foot, making the girl look at her friend. As Lucy raised her brow at her friend, Cana began to ask, "What do you think of Natty's fans?"

"Natty's fans?" Lucy repeated, then Cana nodded, "I don't know...They all seem to be infatuated with him and are a big fan of his sport"

"Well aren't you too?" Cana inquires as she raises her brow at the blonde, who suddenly had a faint blush on her cheeks

"I-I'm...different," Lucy denies as she swallows nervously

"How? I mean, you like him and you obviously enjoy watching him play soccer..." Cana then had a sly grin on her face

"I know he's gay," Lucy seriously replies before looking back at the field and kept her gaze to the pink-haired athlete, "My difference to Natsu's fans is that I accept him as gay. Just looking at him play, he could fool anybody that he's a real guy, who could have a girlfriend anytime he wanted...but," Lucy then looked back at Cana, who was intently listening, "the thing is, Natsu doesn't like girls for a lover...but a boy"

Cana was then silent for a moment, which made Lucy think that the brunette was not going to ask again. So Lucy looked back at the field and saw that Bickslow kicked the ball towards the team's goal net. She then claps in excitement along with Lissana, hoping it would pass through but then Max was able to block it making Lucy groan in dismay.

"Do you wish him to be a real guy?" Cana finally speaks again, and this time, the three girls look at the brunette. Lucy had a surprised look as if she was caught red-handed for wishing something selfish, while Lissana and Mira had a confused expression.

"What?" Lucy disbelievingly hears the question of Cana

"Come on, be honest Lucy, do you dream that Natty one day would turn to a real guy and ask you out?" Cana then leans closer to the blonde but then Lucy leans backward, afraid that her mind might be read by Cana

"Wh-why would I-I dream of that?" Lucy asks back nervously

"cause you like him," Cana nonchalantly replies, and this made Lucy blush

"No, I do not!" Lucy denies, scooting away from Cana but then the distance made no difference when she bumped into Lissana, "I mean in the sense of more than a friend! I like Natty as my friend but-but more than that...no..."

"She hesitated," Lissana suddenly comments and this made Mira and Cana smirk mischievously. So, Mira stood up and squatted down in front of the blonde, making the poor girl squeak in surprise. Then when Lucy glanced around, Cana and Lissana have leaned closer to her, making her more nervous.

"Please don't look at me like that..." Lucy mumbles nervously and this only made the three girls giggle. With Lucy's expression, Mira couldn't help herself but pinch slightly the cheek of the blonde before she spoke.

"Oh Lucy, you're so cute, no wonder a lot of guys find you attractive..." Mira then smiles at the blonde who just scoffed at her comment

"Look who's talking..." Lucy then grins back at the girl

"She has Laxus...but you..." Cana then cooed and the girls giggled again

"Say, Lucy, do you wish Natsu would be attracted to girls?" Mira asked innocently and with her simple question it made Lucy blush again

"Wh-what?" Lucy was baffled with the question

"Lucy-chan, we know that _deeeep_ down to your heart, you wished Natty would look at you like more than a friend...but you keep on dismissing that thought because Natty would say he likes _boys,_ " Lissana then holds the hand of the blonde who was confused to the real agenda of the trio

"What are you girls talking about...?" Lucy says, fully not understanding what is happening to her friends

"Simple Lucy, if you like Natty..." Mira started then looked at Cana as they exchanged grins to one another before Cana finishes for Mira, "Then, let's make him NATSU"

"What? I'm not getting it...you're going to make Natty...into Natsu?" Lucy states, trying to comprehend the words of her friends, who all nodded in agreement to her short summary, "So are you saying...you'll make Natsu into a guy?"

"YES!" The three shouted before a louder voice boom

 _"And goal! Another point for the team Alpha! After the failed attempt of Bickslow moments ago, he has finally let the ball land straight to the net!"_

"How will you do that?" Lucy widens her eyes in curiosity, "D-don't think I-I'm interested or something..." Lucy then began to be bashful as she looked down to her fumbling hands. When she heard the chuckles of her friends, she looked up at them and patiently waited for them to answer her question.

"Technically, it's not us who's going to make Natty become Natsu...its you," Cana points to the blonde who enlarges her eyes again in astonishment

"Me?!" Lucy exclaims as she points to herself, "Why me?!"

"Because..." Lissana started then was continued along with the other two girls, "You like him!"

Hiding her face in embarrassment, Lucy whines and shakes her head as if not believing that this was happening. She couldn't think how her friends would think such thing about her and her best friend. But then again, she might have been obvious, especially during lunch.

Slowly putting her hands down to her lap, she shyly looks at her friends and asks, "Was I too obvious during lunch break?"

"Definitely yes," the three girls nodded in unison, making the blonde grumbled in irritation to oneself

"It's fine Lucy! Don't worry...I'm pretty sure Natty would just think it's you being 'weird'" Lissana quoted and then they all laughed at the usual words of the pinkette

"That's right! So no worries," Mira then stands up as she places her hands on her hips and grins at the blonde before her, "So, starting tomorrow, operation Natty to Natsu will start!"

Cana and Lissana then clap in excitement, while Lucy just furrowed her brows in confusion. As Lucy shook her head, she asks, "How exactly will I do that?"

"Tomorrow you will know...just prepare yourself," Mira then smiles sweetly. Then Cana adds, "And make sure you are a hundred percent committed to this..."

"True, if you doubt that you can make Natty into Natsu, the operation would possibly fail..." Lissana finishes and her big sisters nodded to her statement

"Can you remind me again why we're doing this?" Lucy self-doubted herself as she asks them

"Because you like Natsu and it's time for you take what should be yours..." Mira then nods along with the two girls

"Right...cause I like him..."

 _"GOAL! Another point for team alpha, thanks to DRAAAAAGNEEEEL! Wooh, go Fairy Knights!"_ The announcer shouts once more

The three seated beauties finally stood up and watched the game once again. As the players continued to run around the field, Lissana, Mira, and Cana began to cheer for the players, while Lucy kept quiet as she kept her gaze to her best friend.

 _"I hope I can do this...Natsu..."_

* * *

The practice game of the baseball team finally finished and fans who were seated in the bleachers all came down to the field to try and talk to the baseball players. Most of the people were on the field, except for a petite blue-haired student. Once the game ended with Gajeel's team as winners, Levy started fixing her things and quickly slings her Jansport bag to her back. Levy just stood there and clapped for the victory of her friend. But after that applause, she turned to descend the bleachers and exit the baseball field.

As soon as Levy was by the gates of the field, a raspy voice called onto her infamous nickname, which only one person calls her by.

"Oi, shrimp! Where are you going?" the voice shouted, making Levy turn around as she stops from her pace. Seeing the tall pierced athlete run up to her, Levy gave a faint smile before she glances at her surroundings.

"What is it Gajeel?" Levy softly asks without her eyes locked to the person she's talking to. And with her act, Gajeel had to snap a finger in front of her to make her attention land on him.

"Why do you keep looking around? Are you looking for someone?" Gajeel questions as he also looked around but finds no one interesting so he just looks down to Levy again

"No! I was just making sure your fan girls aren't glaring at me...ha-ha-ha," Levy faking laughs as she tightens her hold to her books over her chest

"What fan-girls? Those are for flame-ass, ice head and the others on the soccer team," Gajeel then scoffs as he thought those fans are annoying

"Well, believe it or not, the baseball team has tons of fans as well...just look at that," Levy points to the crowd, which Gajeel followed gaze. Levy then giggles when she saw the disgusted look of the teen, "Anyways, I better go. I have to buy batteries for my alarm clock so that I won't be late for school again..."

"Well that's a first," Gajeel then grins to tease the blunette, and Levy just rolled her eyes in response to the teen's teasing

"Tell me about it," Levy then looks back at the exit before glancing back at the player, "Gajeel, I really should go…See you tomorrow!" and with that, Levy turns to walk away until she was stopped when a hand held her hand. Looking down at her hand, she sees that a familiar hand was holding her down. So slowly glancing up, Levy saw different kinds of expression appear in Gajeel's face. He had a worried look but at the same time embarrassed. He was like awkward to what he's doing, so Levy tried to tug her hand but then Gajeel just tightens his grip but not too tight to hurt her.

"Just give me five minutes to change…I'll accompany you, shrimp…" And with that, Gajeel runs off towards the locker room, leaving Levy stunned and baffled.

"…okay," Levy softly mumbles as she watches Gajeel run away

* * *

"Congrats again Natty," Lucy mumbles as she gave a quick glance to the pinkette while they both headed to the main gate of the school

"Thanks...but this game is not much of an importance as compared to the coming Friday," Natsu then fixes the strap of his gym bag to his shoulder while looking at the shorter girl

"No it's not...practice helps and if your team continuously practice winning the games then I'm sure, Fairy Knights will be the champion this season," Lucy beamingly states and this made Natsu smile wider, knowing how supportive his best friend is

"You think so?" Natsu then drapes his arm around Lucy's shoulder to pull her closer

"I know so," Lucy then grins to Natsu as she looks up

The moment she did, she instantly realized how physically close they were. She thought, she and Natsu have always been this physically close, wherein he'd just drape his arm around her or at times, their arms would brush. But it has never made her feel flushed or shy about it until her mind was induced by Cana, Mira, and Lissana's words about making Natsu a real guy.

 _"If Natsu was a real guy...this would have been so embarrassing to be this close to him...I can literally feel his strong arms around me..."_

"Luce!" Natsu called louder this time and made Lucy snap out of her zoning out. When Lucy shook her head, she took a step away from the pinkette and looked away for a second to compose herself before looking back at her best friend.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the assignment I should be doing right after I get home..." Lucy sheepishly smiles at the athlete, who didn't notice her blushing face. As Natsu tousles the blonde locks of the girl, Lucy's bashful expression deepens so she quickly swats the hand of the teen

"Stop! You're making my hair messy," Lucy then tries to glare at the teen, but then Natsu just chuckles at her, "Oohh, Lucy-chan is mad..." Natsu teasingly says as he leans down close to Lucy's face, making Lucy lean back

"Natty!" Lucy then giggles at the teasing look Natsu was giving her until a resounding honk was heard making the two students stop fooling around. As the two glanced at the entrance, a black Mercedes Benz halted right in front of the gate.

Standing up straight, Natsu's playful look changed into something serious as he kept his gaze to the vehicle, but Lucy didn't quite notice the change of mood. When Lucy walks up closer to the car, a tall white-haired man stepped out from the driver side and walked around the vehicle to open the door for the young lady.

As soon as Lucy was by the door, she turns around to look at her best friend. Seeing Natsu blankly stares at the vehicle, Lucy immediately called him, "Natty! Come, I'll give you a lift..."

"No thanks, Luce..." Natsu shook his head while a soft smile appeared on his face

"I insist...Capricorn-san wouldn't mind, right?" Lucy then glances at the older man before her

"Of course," Capricorn then bows his head to his young mistress before turning to look at the pink-haired teen

"So, come on!" And with that, Capricorn opens the door for Lucy and the girl quickly enters inside. When Lucy disappeared inside, Natsu still had an expressionless face but sighs after when Capricorn tilts his head to signal him to enter. And so left with no choice, Natsu walked up to the car and enters.

When the car started moving, Natsu's stomach became upset, which Lucy forgot that the pinkette had motion sickness, so turning to face her best friend, Lucy worriedly glanced at Natsu who was agonizingly trying to keep his guts stay where it should.

"Oh my, I forgot you have motion sickness," Lucy then brushes a hand over Natsu's forehead. As soon as Natsu felt a hand over his forehead, he opens one eye to glance at the blonde and give her an assuring smile. When his smile looked more like a grimace, Lucy hurriedly asks Capricorn if he had kept some motion sickness patches she has left before in the car.

"I'm pretty sure there were some patches I left in the car..." Lucy said as Capricorn fumbled with the things in the compartment

"Here it is, Ms. Lucy," Capricorn then hands over the box of patches. Lucy then gave her thanks as she abruptly opens the box.

While Lucy was busy trying to get a patch to give to Natsu, the teen suddenly had a short glance with the driver, who was skeptically looking at him. Natsu couldn't figure out what the man could be thinking and it was bothering him. But instead of dealing with the issue, he tried to dismiss the strange gaze by closing his eyes as he laid his head on the back of the couch of the car.

Soon Lucy placed a patch on the back of Natsu's ear making him sit up in his seat when he felt something sticky on his ear, "Sorry," Lucy mumbles before she was done. When she was finished, Natsu quickly grabs her hand and brought out a rubbing alcohol that Lucy always kept in his bag. Confused to what Natsu was doing, Lucy suddenly just smiled as she saw Natsu was pouring alcohol on her hands and began to clean her hands.

"You should always wash your hands after placing the patch on me...those have harmful effects," Natsu mumbles as he continued to clean Lucy's hand

"I know..." Lucy whispered, admiring how Natsu could be so caring about her. She began to think how Natsu would be like if he was her boyfriend.

"When you get home, wash your hands, okay?" Natsu then looked at Lucy, who was looking back at him with a loving gaze.

Natsu felt his heart race when he saw how Lucy was looking at him. He saw the tender loving gaze she gives to her friends, but then at the same time, the gaze was different, as if it was speaking to him of more affection than just a friend. Without realizing, Natsu squeezes the hand of the blonde as if to assure himself that Lucy was really looking at him just the way she was now. When Lucy squeezes back, Natsu had to stop himself from laughing in excitement. When suddenly, a voice spoke, making the two snap out of their trance.

"We've arrived," Capricorn said loud enough to startle the two students. When the two looked at their surrounding, Lucy realized that they have reached the residence of the Dragneels

"Oh, this is me..." Natsu immediately states when he noticed the familiar gate

"Y-yeah..." Lucy shyly looks at Natsu before she smiled

"Thanks...again," and with that, Natsu opens the door to step out. As soon as he said goodbye to Lucy and closed the door, the black car speeds away from the neighborhood.

Seeing the descending form of Natsu as the car leaves the street, Lucy couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched him stand by the gate while she held the hand that he cleaned with an alcohol. When the car makes a turn, Lucy looked down to her hand before bringing it close to her lips and smiled.

Suddenly feeling confident and determined, Lucy thought to herself, _"I will do everything Natty...no, Natsu, to make you like me even if I'm a girl..."_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hey, Readers!**

Sorry for the late update...but believe me when I say, this is the fastest update I've done in months after updating a different story. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter because I'm quite doubtful to this one. I'm actually having issues whether I should go on with this one or not because I'm having a hard time to continue.

But don't worry...I won't just shut this down because I became lazy about it...I'll do my best to finish it.

Oh, and JHS NAAF is _not_ a real thing...it's just my make up acronym for **Junior High School National Athlete's Association of Fiore**

That's it! Follow and favorite if you feel like it...and review if you have something to say about the chapter...

Thanks!

Love,

FairyTailxNaLu


	6. FIVE

**FIVE**

 _Lucy's Point of View_

I'm standing in the middle of the field as the crowd cheers on. I look around and try to see who are these people but it seems like I can't see their faces. I'm growing nervous…

What's happening?

"Lucy?"

I swiftly turn at the call of my name and quickly found relief, "Natty," I say as I smile at my best friend

Soon enough, he takes a step closer to me. I can feel my heart pumping too hard, but why?

"I need to tell you something…" Natsu suddenly tells me as he takes another step towards me. He's looking at me more affectionately…I think I'm going to melt with the way he's looking at me  
"What is it?" I ask back, oh god, my knees are jello…  
"Lucy…" Natsu finally closes our distance, he's towering me and I'm looking up. My cheeks are burning and my heart is pounding…what's happening?  
"…I'm gay,"

No…

Why do I feel like crying? I know this, right?

"I like boys and I only see you as my friend," Natsu suddenly looks at me pitifully, why is he feeling pity for me  
"What are you talking about Natty? I know…Why are you telling me this?" I nervously ask back and my nervousness is obvious because of my shaking hands  
"Well,…you just told me that you like me more than a friend…" Natsu suddenly looks worried as my eyes grew wide.

Did I really confess?

"Ha-ha-ha…so what?" I awkwardly ask back but I took a step back as well, "Don't mind me…I'm just being silly,"  
"But you kissed me," Natsu replies back and with his response, I stumble back  
"What?!" I shout surprised as I try to regain my balance. When I did get my balance back with the help of Natsu holding my forearm, I quickly shook his hold of me as I ask curiously, "Why would I kiss you?!"  
"You said you love me…"  
"Wa-wa-wait!" I shouted shaking my head in disbelief. Did I really say that? "I told you 'I love you'?"

Natsu nods at my question and as he did, another person suddenly walks our way. Soon enough, it reveals to be Sting Eucliffe. He stood next to Natsu and he's wrapping his arm around Natsu's waist.

"Lucy," Sting calls my attention and as I look at him baffled he continued, "I'm seeing Natsu…He's my lover,"

"WHHHAAAAT?!"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy shouts as she rises from her bed. Sitting up straight, she pants while sweat gathered in her forehead. It was just a dream, "What the hell was that dream all about?" she mumbles to herself before she closes her eyes once more and leans her elbows on her leg as she dropped her head to her closed fist.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Ms. Lucy?" a sweet young voice calls from the other side of the door

"Yeah?" Lucy then lifts her head and looks at her door as if she could see the young maid

"Your father would like to share breakfast with you," the maid replies back

"Oh…" Lucy then looked away as she tried to come up with a response, "uhhh…okay…ummm…tell him I'll be done in 15?" Lucy then curiously looked away again as she thought of why her father wanted to have breakfast with her all of a sudden when he would leave early morning, barely seeing him in the day  
"Alright," answered the main, and with that, a faint sound of shoes were leaving her doorstep making Lucy sigh in relief.

Throwing her blankets off, she quickly went to her bathroom and took her bath. Within 15 minutes, which was the fastest bath she ever had in her life, she was ready to get dressed for school. Despite being late for the time she has mentioned to the maid, she took her time to get ready. And so, after another fifteen minutes, she was ready to head down to the dining area.

Descending the stairs, Lucy could see her father was reading a newspaper while a hot coffee was on his side. With that sight, it wasn't much unusual for Lucy but what was weird for her was to see her father wearing his most normal clothes, which is a dress shirt and khaki pants, on a weekday.

"Papa?" Lucy called as she finally reaches the floor and walked towards her father. When Jude looked up from his newspaper and sees his daughter, he immediately smiled at her and put down the paper  
"Dear, have breakfast with me…" He then stood up and pulled the chair for Lucy. As Lucy continuously stared at her father, she couldn't help but wonder if her dad was bewitched  
"Papa are you sick?" She suddenly asks, not really thinking much of her question. When her father suddenly laughs at her, her brows furrowed even more  
"Why'd you think that?" Jude questions as he pushes the chair back when Lucy took her seat. Returning to his own chair, he looked at Lucy and gave her his warmest smile, "Can't a father enjoy breakfast with his daughter?"  
"Well…" Lucy started before she looked down to her empty plate then to the food offered, "It's unusual…so, I can't help but be curious," she then returns her gaze to her father  
Laughing first, Jude tries to make his laugh silent but he was just happy that morning, and that was new as well for Lucy. When he has slowed down from laughter, he suddenly shrugs his shoulder as he looked at her daughter, "Understandable…Oh, and to answer your question, no. I'm not sick,"

Slowly nodding her head, she then looked away from her father and started to get her own breakfast. She still had a few more minutes to spare before she has to leave, and she decided to grab the chance to converse with her father like normal people do.

Like other families, Lucy and Jude were able to bond in a short span of time. Lucy discovered that her father took some leave because he was feeling exhausted, and that was the reason he was in his _normal_ clothes. He also offered to drive her to school but Lucy said that she didn't want to be a bother, after all, it was a once in a lifetime day off for her father. But it still ended up Jude bringing her to school, since he said that he'd be going straight to a golf club to unwind.

So ten minutes till 7 am, Lucy was standing by the gates of her school, waving at a silver BMW 7 series car driving away.

"New car?" a male voice suddenly asks, making Lucy turn and look at the inquisitor. There she found Natsu standing before her, with his gym bag slung over his shoulder and a backpack on his back  
"Oh…" Lucy late responded before she looked back at the entrance of the school and then back to Natsu, "No umm…that was papa's car,"

"As in your father's?" Natsu questions as he takes a step closer to the blonde, who suddenly flinch in his attempt to get closer to her. When Natsu was standing in front of her, he looked down at the blushing blonde, making his eyebrows raised in wonder, "Why are you beat red?"  
"Me?!" Lucy panicky asks back as she cups her cheeks, "Oh, I'm not sure either…" she then looks away, feeling her cheeks even more flushed and her heart begins to race again

Natsu then shakes his head as he grins at her, "Weirdo…" he mumbles, expecting to be slapped but he was taken aback when Lucy said "I guess I am…" then she walked ahead, with her hands still cupping her cheeks, leaving Natsu by himself and confused.

"Huh…" Natsu exhales then tilts his head in confusion, "She is weird…"

* * *

Morning classes went on with Natsu and Lucy being classmates. But unlike the usual, Lucy kept her distance to Natsu, all because of her dream that morning. She couldn't forget how Natsu looked at her in her dream. He was like about to confess his love to her but she was wrong when he said that he was gay and that Sting was his lover.

"Oh goodness…" Lucy sighs as she blankly stares at the board full of verses she needed to study but is being completely ignored because her mind is elsewhere  
"Why Lucy?" Erza inquires after hearing the blonde sigh numerous times already  
"Huh!" Startled Lucy, making her turn a bit to look at her redhead classmate, "Oh…" she then blushed when she saw Erza was looking at her dubiously, "Umm…Oh nothing!" she smiled but Erza was not convinced at all  
"Oh-kay…" Erza then looked back at the board and started taking notes again but still keeping an eye at the blonde. When she heard Lucy sigh once again, she looked at the back this time to catch the attention of the pinkette. But when she did, she only found the teen asleep in his desk.

Feeling a little mad to see the sleeping pinkette, Erza menacingly looked at Natsu before she cleared her throat really loud making the whole class jerk in surprise.

"Ms. Scarlet, is everything alright?" The teacher quickly asks the redhead, who was not looking at her back but instead was gazing at her pink-haired classmate who finally woke up  
"Yes, Ms. Gyoto, I'm good" Erza then smiles innocently at the teacher once she saw Natsu woke up

When the teacher looked away, Erza glanced at Lucy who was throwing her a questioning look but she just shrugged her shoulder and looked back at the board. When Lucy was no longer looking at her, she looked back at Natsu and had a mental conversation with him.

 _What's wrong with Lucy?_ , Erza asks the teen, who shrugged his shoulder before mentally answering  
 _I have no idea…she's avoiding me,_ Natsu then looked at Erza as if he was totally confused  
 _Why would she do that?_ , Erza asks again and Natsu responds the same again  
 _I dunno…_ , Natsu then places his arm on his desk and leaned his head on his free hand  
 _Fix this,_ Erza commands and Natsu surrenders immediately but with a roll of his eyes  
 _Alright, alright,_ Natsu then slumps forward to his table as he looked away from the scarlet-haired girl.

When Erza looked away, Natsu modestly glanced at the blonde who seemed to be daydreaming but bothered at the same time. As he sat up straight to look at Lucy more intently, the bell suddenly rang, indicating that it was the end of the second period. They still have a third-period class and Natsu decided he needed to catch up to Lucy.

So quickly fixing his things and dump it back to his backpack, he saw Lucy stepping out of the room already. So abruptly standing up, he called, "Luce! Wait up!" and with that, Natsu ran out of the room with a pair of brown eyes watching over him.

* * *

As the day went on, students did their usual task in school, learn their lessons. And as classes are about to end for the day, a certain student in a particular class was beginning to get bored.

It was world literature class, wherein Lucy, Juvia, and Lissana were classmates along with Natsu and Cana. There was no particular class arrangement but it was a habit of the three girls to sit down nearly in front, while Natsu and Cana had a habit to sit at the back of the room so that whenever they felt sleeping they were unnoticeable.

As Natsu took notes for today's lesson, Cana was head banging in her seat, feeling extremely bored and sleepy, until the bell rang the ten-minute warning before ending the class. With that chime, Cana slowly sat up and looked around the class. Her classmates were still listening, even the pink-haired athlete next to her.

"Seriously Natsu?" Cana asks, surprised to see the pinkette seriously taking notes  
"What?" Natsu then briefly looked at the brunette then back at the board, barely noticing the rolling of eyes of the woman  
"This is the first time I see you taking notes for this class…" Cana remarks as she prompts her elbow on the desk table and leans her chin over her palm  
"I've been taking notes since day one, it just so happens, this is the first time you tried to be awake till class ends," Natsu then grins at the brunette who scoffed at his remark  
"Yeah, you've got a point…" Cana then chuckled to herself before shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh yeah!" Cana then snaps her finger as she sat up straight again  
Natsu then looks at the brunette with confusion on his face, "What?"  
"Are you ready?" Cana suddenly asks, more excited than ever  
"About what, the exams?" Natsu then smirks when Cana's face begins to warp up  
"What? No!" Cana whispers madly, "I'm talking about your mission!"  
Laughing for a moment, Natsu tries to make it subtle so that he wouldn't catch the attention of his teacher, "I'm teasing, geez…but yeah, I'm ready,"  
"Good," Cana then smirks

Natsu then pounds his fist on his desk table as he exclaims louder, "Heck! I'm ready!"  
"Mr. Dragneel!" the teacher suddenly bellows as she glares at the grinning student  
"Sorry Mrs. Mizukiya, just excited," Natsu then grins at his teacher who just rolled her eyes and returned back to teaching. But before the teacher could the bell rang once again, this time indicating that classes were over.

"You better be ready Dragneel," Cana warns as she stood up and took her bag, "We got our own mission too…" and with that, Cana walks away from the teen making the boy confused all of a sudden

As Cana walks out of the door, that is the only time Natsu realized what the brunette had said, "Wait, what? Hey, Cana" Natsu then runs up to the door but the brunette was no longer in sight

"What did she mean by 'own mission'?" Natsu asks himself as he watched students pass by him

* * *

"What is my girlfriend thinking about?" Cana questions as she friendly hip bumps the blonde who was in deep thoughts

As Lucy slightly stumbled, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her brunette friend, "What?" She asks, confused to why Cana had to bump her  
"Seriously? You didn't hear my question?" Cana asks back, baffled  
"Well…" Lucy guiltily looked away then back to Cana and just grinned at her, "I sort of zone out there…"  
"Obviously…" Cana then chuckles at the blushing blonde, "I asked you, what were you thinking "  
"Oh me…" Lucy points to herself, "Nothing…" she denies

Before Cana could make any comment, a friend of theirs calls and waves at them in the hallway, "Hey Lu-chan, Cana-chan!" the blunette then runs up to the two and when she was close enough, she slowed down, "Where are you heading?"

"Swimming pool," Cana remarks as she watches the blunette walk next to her  
"Ah, Juvia-chan… wait, she's there already?" Levy wondered before looking up at the brunette, who nodded in her question  
"Apparently, yes…she just dashed away," Cana said with a gesture of her hand, throwing her hand up and that made Lucy and Levy laugh

Soon the trio was heading to the swimming pool area and took their seats at the bleachers on the left side of the pool. As swimmers got ready for a small competition, some fans and friends of the swimming team settled on the bleachers, cheering, "Go Siren Fairies!"

"Oh, a lot of fans are here…" Cana comments as she watched other students cheer on their seats  
"Yeah, and they are not male…" Levy added, surprised to see the body of students  
"Are you implying something Levy-chan?" Lucy then looked at her blue-haired friend, who also looked back at her with her question, then she laughed  
"Oh Lu-chan, no!" Levy then shakes her head, still laughing then pulls Cana away and headed first in the bleachers

As Lucy followed after her friends, she looked around the swimming pool and she saw Juvia was talking to other swimmers, preparing for the game. Soon, she was climbing up the bleachers and took a seat next to Levy.

"Do you think the others will be joining us?" Lucy questions as she leans forward so that she could see Cana. When Cana looked back at her, she shrugged her shoulder then leaned back  
"I don't know about the others. But Mira is sure at the football field, watching Laxus, while Erza could be at the baseball field or SC office…"  
"Oh…and Lissana? Did you see her? She just disappeared," Lucy asks  
"She's probably at the soccer field watching a senpai," Cana then smirks to herself before looking back at her friends  
"Are you saying that Lissana is crushing on someone?!" Levy and Lucy asks astoundingly  
"Uh-huh," Cana proudly nods her head, "Though she is not saying anything. And Mira believes that too…"  
"Woah…I never knew that" Levy then slumps back to the bleacher as she crosses her arms and looked at her friends  
"And you also missed out that Lucy is going to make Natty into Natsu cause she likes him," Cana then copies the position of the blunette except she was crossing her legs and swings it a little  
"Wait-what?!" Levy suddenly sits up straight and looked at her bashful blonde friend  
"Well…" Lucy started then fidgeted with her fingers  
"Yup! You heard me right McGarden, Lucy like Natty so she's going to make Natty into a _real_ guy," Cana then howls loud as she saw Juvia walk by the pool, "Go Lockser!"  
"H-how?" Levy asks the blonde, who suddenly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders  
"I don't know…but I've been thinking-" Lucy was then cut off by Cana  
"Woah wait a minute…are you changing your mind?" Cana asks as she stands up in front of the blonde immediately, making a watcher from the back of Lucy whine but Cana just ignored him  
"I-it's not that I'm changing my mind…" Lucy said as she looked up at the standing teen  
"Then what's stopping you?" Cana asks back  
"I don't know…I'm just thinking if Natty real should be the one changing…" Lucy then looks down to her hands and saw how her fingers were fumbling one another  
"What are you saying Lu-chan? We don't kinda get what you're trying to say," Levy says as she turns a bit to face the blonde and hold her fidgeting hands  
"All this time, Natty has been proud to say that he's gay…what if…I make myself as the guy-" Lucy was then interrupted again but this time by the boy behind her  
"Would you sit down, woman! We're trying to watch here!" the boy shouts while pointing at Cana, making the brunette mad  
"Oh shut up! You're just some pervert trying to watch these girls swim in their swimsuit!" Cana bellows back before she pulls a fist and threatens the boys, "I really want to punch your face right now after hearing you comment about Juvia's body!" Levy and Lucy then stood up trying to stop the brunette from being violent  
"Woah, woman! Relax! We're just admiring her body!" another boy shouts as he tries to cover up for his friend  
"Shut up pervert! Run away before her boyfriend comes here and kicks your asses," Cana threatens then the two boys stood up and walked away fast from the bleachers  
"Goodness!" Cana then slumps down to her previous seat and sighs tiredly  
"You know that Juvia has no boyfriend," Levy comments as she watches her brunette friend sigh tiredly  
"Yeah-yeah...Lucy, what you were saying again?" Cana asks as she leans to her knees with her elbows supporting her weight  
"I think Natty should be the same…and I should be the guy instead," Lucy seriously said, not stuttering at all, making Cana and Levy stand from their seats and gawk at the blonde as they shout, "What?!"  
"Levy! Cana!" Lucy then pulls the two down to sit, "Don't shout…"  
"Lucy! How can we not shout?! You just said that you want to be the guy!" Cana rephrases the blonde, who immediately blushed and tried to stop the teen from saying it too loud  
"Lu-chan, I don't think to make yourself as the guy would make Natty like you…" Levy said nervously to Lucy, who was looking down at her hands.

Lucy was then silent but her surrounding was beginning to get loud as a loud whistle was heard, indicating the start of the first race. As Levy and Cana kept their eyes at the confused blonde, they patiently waited for her to speak up, afraid that they'll make more damage.

"I dreamt about Natsu this morning…" Lucy suddenly shared, making the other two girls lean forward, "He came to me and he said that he was gay even if I knew already. He insisted it to me because he said I confessed to him about loving him…"  
"Oh, Lu-chan…" Levy then grasps the hands of Lucy as she continued  
"Then all of a sudden, Sting came and he hugged Natsu. Sting said he was seeing Natsu and they were lovers…" Lucy then looked up at her friends, with tears pooling in her eyes  
"Lucy that doesn't mean anything," Cana said as she holds the hand of the blonde too, "I-I-It's not a sign that you couldn't change Natty,"  
"No Cana," Lucy shook her head, "That dream tells me that Natty will never like me the way I like him because he's gay. He wants a guy and I'm not a guy. So that tells me it will never happen…unless I change myself,"  
Levy immediately squeezes the hands of the blonde to catch her attention, "Lu-chan, that's not how being gay or lesbian works. You can't just turn on a switch and say 'I'm lesbian!' then all of a sudden you are one…Lu-chan, when you claim to be gay, your perception and perspective about yourself and want is different from your biological gender-"  
"Okay enough with big words," Cana interrupts, making Levy scowl  
"Lucy, Levy's point is, you can't just say you want to be a guy because your crush is gay…" Cana says simply and Levy had to roll her eyes  
"I know…but if that is the only way for Natty to like me-"  
"You'll just have to be yourself," Cana interrupts again but this time more serious than she was, "Lucy, you can make any guy like you and believe me, Natty still has testosterone…"  
"You know that testosterone is a hormone," Levy comments as she smartly smirks at Cana who rolled her eyes at the blunette  
"Yeah-yeah I know…but you get my point, Lucy? Natty is still _biologically_ male…so yeah…" Cana then smiled at the blonde who dubiously looked back at Cana  
Lucy then sighs before she covers her face and mumbles, "I don't know…"

Levy and Cana then looked at one another as they mentally spoke to each other. They have agreed to drop the mission of Natty to Natsu. If Lucy would continue doing the mission, Lucy might end up doing the wrong move of changing herself just because she believes that Natsu is gay, when the truth is, he's not.

"You know what Lucy, don't think about it anymore…" Cana places a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Just be you and let the universe do its trick,"  
"How will the universe do it?" Lucy then pulls her hand away to wipe her tears  
"I don't know…make Natty say he was…just…lying?" Cana curiously looked at Levy who had her eyes wide but quickly smiled back at the blonde when she noticed that Lucy was looking at her  
"Like that would happen…" Lucy mumbles then cover her face again as she silently whimpers, making Levy and Cana sigh

* * *

Natsu walks the edge of the soccer field with his hands on his hips and eyes roaming around the big field. Players ran past him as they all chased a player kicking the ball. Seeing one being left behind, Natsu suddenly cups his hands over his mouth as he shouted, "Oi Romeo! Keep up!"

"Hai! Senpai!" The freshman shouted back as he made his strides bigger

As Natsu crosses his arms, he suddenly sighs in irritation as he couldn't see a certain player in the field. Hearing the teen sigh, Bickslow suddenly walks up to the captain and asked, "What are moping about Capt?"  
"Have you seen Ice head?" Natsu asks and ignores the question of the older teen  
Shrugging his shoulder before crossing his arms, Bickslow replies, "I haven't even seen him the whole day,"  
Natsu then looked at the taller teen with a skeptical gaze, "Really?"  
"Yeah, and mind this, I have been walking around the school almost the whole day," Bickslow then nods his head when Natsu gawked at him then questioned him, "Wait, why?"  
"Does it matter?" Bickslow then looked away and shouted, "Hey! Pass it here!" And he immediately ran away from the pinkette

As Natsu watched the navy blue-haired teen run after the team, he began to sigh again but this time tiredly. Swiftly turning away from the field he walked up to the bleachers and headed to his friend.

"Hey, Natsu," Lisanna greets once she noticed the pinkette walking towards her  
"Yo, Lis, have you seen Ice freak?" Natsu questions before climbing the metal bench and sat next to the silver-haired teen  
"No, why?" Lissana asks back  
"That freak should be here practicing..." Natsu then leaned close to Lisanna to look down at her wrist watch, "he's been gone for almost an hour since dismissal..."  
Lisanna then chuckles as she looks down at her watch as well, "And you have been missing him for almost an hour?" She teased, making Natsu glare at the silverette only to make her laugh even more  
"I'm not gay," Natsu clarifies with his serious tone  
"I know...and you know that I'm not the person who needs to know that, right?" Lisanna mocks, making Natsu roll his eyes as he leans away  
"Yeah-yeah..." Natsu then leans his elbows to his knees as he cups his chin with his palms, "Do you have an idea where ice princess could be?"  
"Hmm..." Lisanna hums as she thought for a moment then remembers immediately about her friend's small competition, "If I remember correctly, Juvia-chan has a small competition..."  
"So?" Natsu nonchalantly replies back as he turns his head a bit to gaze at the girl  
rolling her eyes, Lisanna then grumbles as she boringly looked at the pinkette, "Really Natsu? You didn't get the hint?"  
"What hint?" Natsu confusingly asks back, making Lisanna grumble again  
"Uh! Nevermind! Go check the swimming pool area, Gray might be there," Lisanna then crosses her arms before she leans it to her crossed legs  
"Why would he be there?" Natsu asks again but the silverette just scowled and pushed Natsu off the bleachers and yelled at him to go to the swimming pool area.

After stumbling off the bleachers, Natsu immediately went out of the soccer field and headed to the swimming pool area. There, he slowly approached the entrance to the pool only to notice a teen standing by the exit, hiding behind a wall that separates the exit from the hall going to the shower room.

Sighing in defeat, Natsu dropped his head before turning away from the entrance and headed to the exit way. As he was now standing before the raven-haired athlete, who seemed not to notice his presence, Natsu finally cleared his throat and said, "You know, if you're going to skip practice, you should have taken a good seat at the bleachers,"

Gray swiftly turns at the sudden intruder, making him almost fall one step down from the stairs. With his eyes wide after seeing the pinkette, Gray immediately descends the stairs and pushed Natsu away from the exit.

"Ass-brain! What the hell are you doing here?" Gray asks, still surprised to be caught by the pink-haired soccer player  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Natsu replies, raising his brows  
"It's none of your business, flamehead," Gray then looked away as he crosses his arms, "What are you, my girlfriend? You sound so gay, you know,"  
"The fuck?!" Natsu then slaps the head of the other soccer player, who immediately growled in response but Natsu spoke again, "Why does everybody think I'm gay for you?!"  
"Well isn't that your get up?" Gray then snickers as he saw the frown on Natsu's face  
"Shut. Up. Ice-dick." Natsu rumbles, only making Gray laugh, "Run! 100 laps!" Natsu suddenly shouts, pointing at the teen and made Gray stop from laughing, "No! Make that a 500!"  
"And why would I do that?" Gray questions nonchalantly at the pinkette, who was now more furious  
"Because I'm the Captain and you are skipping practice!" Natsu then suddenly leaps and headlocks the raven-haired teen, who was taken aback with the tackle  
"Oi, flame-butt! Let me go!" Gray bellows as he tries to get out of Natsu's grip. As the two fought like cats and dogs, a few students that happen to pass by chuckled at the two fighting teens. When Natsu had enough punching to Gray, the pinkette sets the victim free, huffing in exhaustion.

"You know…you should have…Wooo!" Natsu exhales loudly as he tries to catch his breath, "You should have just taken a seat in the front row…if you wanted to cheer Juvia," Natsu then bends and places his hands on his knees as he tries to get all the air he needs, while Gray finally stood up straight but still panting  
"Who said I was cheering for Juvia," Gray said slowly, looking at the exhausted pinkette

Instead of Natsu answering the question of the raven-haired teen, a familiar female voice suddenly spoke and answered Gray, "Then why would you stand there in the exit, hiding behind a wall?"

Gray and Natsu then turn their attention to the newly arrived intruder. Slowly standing up, Natsu raised his brows at his brunette friend while Gray turned mute.

"Cana, what are you doing here?" Natsu questions before looking around to find a certain blonde girl  
"I was watching the competition until I noticed you two trying to kill each other here in the exit," Cana then smirked at the two astound boys  
"Well, this ice princess skipped practice to watch Juvia but since he's a wuss, he's just standing by the exit, trying to keep a low profile," Natsu then snarls at the raven-haired teen who only rolled his eyes at the pinkette  
"Obviously, but Gray's another case…" Cana then walked closer to the two boys before crossing her arms over her chest. As she stood before them, Cana sternly looked at Natsu and said, "Natsu, you're on your own,"  
"Huh? What? I don't get it," Natsu said scratching his head in confusion as he stares at the serious brunette  
"We no longer have a mission…this is all on you," Cana then sighs when she saw the confusion in Natsu's eyes, "We might have made Lucy quite too vulnerable that she is not fit to make you into a real guy,"  
"That was your mission? To make Lucy make me into a real guy?" Natsu questions, still quite confused  
"Apparently yes. But she started talking about how it's not right to change you since you were a proud gay and if there was anyone that should be changing it would be her," Cana then glanced at her friends by the exit way, "Lucy is getting confused to what is real now, Natsu…make your move already," Cana finishes as she looked at the pinkette

"Lucy's thinking twice about her gender?" Natsu voices out his question and looked at his friends  
"Yeah, Natsu…So you better get your plan get going before this mission totally fails,"

Natsu suddenly becomes quiet, thinking about what Cana has said. He couldn't believe that his lie is beginning to torment his best friend. He never knew that such lie could cause someone to be damaged. Now that he knows what Lucy is going through, he's decided. He shouldn't be playing around anymore. This mission to tell Lucy and make her believe that he's just a pretend gay is not about him liking her but instead, it was the best for her well-being.

"I will…" Natsu said with a stern voice as he looks straight into the eyes of the brunette

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hey, Readers!**

Long time no Author's note! I hope you liked the chapter. I have been trying to create a chapter for this story but it's just so difficult after all the negative comments I have been receiving for this story. I know that this story is touching some issues regarding gender preferences, and quite a bunch of people have been telling me that I'm quite not doing a good job. So, I'm sorry if I'm not portraying it well in the story and if I'm offending you right now.

Nevertheless, I'm so happy right now that I'm able to update my stories for three weeks already. If you happen to read my other stories, I have recently updated Secret Deal, Memoirs, and this one, my Bestie!

Well, I recently made a scheduling for myself about updating stories since I'm hating myself for my lack of effort to update sooner. So, yeah! I'll be telling you my scheme of updating.

UPDATING a story would happen EVERYWEEK, which would be every THURSDAY or earlier and not later. In other words, every week, a different story will be updated and the currently updated story will be updated after a few weeks.

Currently, I have 6 stories that are on-going and all of them are being updated. So, this story will be updated again after 5 weeks...damn that's long. I guess, I still have to apologize. SOOOOOOO...

GOMENASAI, MINA!

Oh! oh! oh! THANK YOU by the way for dropping by in this story. Thanks for reading this one, I HOPE while waiting for this story to be updated again, you'de read my other stories to help get by while waiting for a new update for this one. Oh and... leave a review (please be gentle), and follow and favorite if you haven't yet.

THANKS AGAIN!

Love,  
FairyTailxNaLu


	7. SIX

**SIX**

Wednesday morning came and a certain pink-haired teen woke up early to prepare his day. Usually, Natsu would sleep until 30 minutes away before Wendy leaves for school, but today, he woke up an hour earlier and took a full shower. After a steamy bath, Natsu quickly put on some deodorant and a little cologne just to make him smell even fresher. Grinning to his excellent woody-cinnamon scent, he couldn't help but feel prouder to himself. As he walks up to his long mirror, with his towel wrapped around his hips, he stared at his half naked body before he began to flex his arms.

"Do I look manlier now?" Natsu asks himself as he grunts while he contracted his muscles and do it from side to side, "Don't I look hot?...Yeah, that's pure muscle…" Natsu mumbles to himself before he grins and nods in agreement to what he said. Soon, he began to change into his school uniform and leave out his sweater vest.

"Alright, time to brush my hair," Natsu then grabs a comb sitting on his table and walked up to his mirror once again, "Dad said, a handsome man has slick hair," and with that, Natsu stared at his spiky pink hair, unsure where to begin but then he decides to start right on top of his head.

"I'm going to brush this up…" Natsu mumbles to himself as he brushes his hair with a comb but right when it reached the end of his hair, his natural spiky hair flew up, "Gahhh!" Natsu shouted in surprise when his hair sprang back

"What the…" Natsu then trails off as he glares at his hair when he suddenly had an idea. With the glint in his eyes, he dashes out of his room and entered the bedroom of his parents and quickly stole the wax gel his dad usually used for special events.

"Now, you don't have a reason to spring back up," Natsu said to his pink hair before he generously scooped some wax gel and covered his hair with it. When his hair had enough gel, he grabbed the comb once again and brushed it up.

Once he was done, Natsu smirked to himself in success, thinking he triumphantly succeeded the slick look. But then as time pass, his hair was beginning to fling up one by one.

"What the hell?" Natsu said dumbfounded as his natural spikes came back to life slowly. Soon enough, his hair returned to its natural arrangement, making Natsu scowl at his own reflection.

"Why are you staring at yourself in the mirror?" a voice suddenly asks, making Natsu turn his attention to the inquisitor. There, Wendy was standing by his door frame with a bag on her shoulder and a few books in her arms.

"Obviously because I'm vain…" Natsu sarcastically replies back before he looks back at his reflection and grumbles about how his hair was not working along with him

"I didn't know Natsu-nii is vain…" Wendy then chuckles as she watches Natsu groan, "Seriously brother, what's wrong?"

Natsu looks at his sister, contemplating if he should tell Wendy what his preparation was all about or lie and say he was just having fun. But then he knew Wendy is going to be the best help he could get before their dad sees him and makes fun of him.

"Do you have an idea how to keep my hair in place? I tried dad's gel, it wouldn't work," Natsu reveals as he defeatedly looks at Wendy. Soon, Wendy gave a soft chortle, trying to hide her laughter behind her books, and made Natsu grumble before he rolls his eyes at her, "Fine, laugh all you want..."

Wendy then shakes her head as she approached her brother. As she puts her things down on the bed, she quickly took the hair gel and read the instructions. Once done, she pulled her brother to the bed and made him sit down. She inspected her brother, who was expectantly waiting for her to start doing something with his hair.

"Well, these have basic instructions... hmm I wonder why the gel didn't work on you?" Wendy then reaches out to her brother's spiky hair. As she did, she was a little surprised that Natsu's hair was stiff, "Wow, your hair is stiff... did you try to brush it back again?"  
"No," Natsu said before he grabs the comb once more to brush his hair back. But right when he was to run the comb through his hair, the comb wouldn't come through, "Shit, my hair's super stiff..."

"Hm," Wendy winces before she shrugs her shoulder and says, "Well, I guess you just have to go along with your usual spiky hair..."  
"Oh man..." Natsu dejectedly slouches. Wendy then taps his shoulder as comfort, "Natsu-nii, why do you even want your hair brushed back? Is there a special occasion at school or something?"  
"Well no..." Natsu then stands up and grabs his bag, which Wendy did as well, "I was just trying to look a little manlier. Okay, I sound like Elfman, but seriously, I have reasons,"

Wendy skeptically looks at her brother, with her brows raised up, "And these reasons are..." Wendy said and trails off to make her brother continue,  
"...secret," Natsu hesitantly answer but Wendy didn't like his vague answer so she grumbles  
"Natsu-nii~" Wendy whines next to her brother as they descend the stairs  
"Next time kiddo!" Natsu then taps the blue locks of his sister before he dashes down the stairs and grabbed a few sandwiches from the dining area. Soon, Natsu was running out of the house, leaving Wendy totally confused with her brother's actions.

* * *

"So what is up with your hard hair Salamander?" Gajeel snickers before he pokes the stiff pink locks of the soccer player, who immediately swats the hand of the bigger teen

"Shut up! Metal-face!" Natsu shouts as he continuously tried to whack off the hands of Gajeel who also continued trying to touch his hair  
"Did you pour super glue in your head? You know people use gel not glue," Gray mocks as he stares at his friends  
"Shut up stripper!" Natsu growls as he dodges away from the pestering hands of Gajeel, "I used gel, you ice-block!"  
"He must have put too much gel then," Jellal remarks, making Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray glance at the SC student. As Jellal bites his sandwich, he noticed how his friends were looking at him, "What?"

With that, Gray and Gajeel loudly laugh as Natsu moans in annoyance, making Jellal even more confused. But his confusion was answered when Gray said in between his laughter, "HAHA-Jellal's on our side! HAHAHA, fire-breath is such a loser! HAHAHA"  
"Oy, tattoo man! How could you be on their side?! Shouldn't you be mediocre?! " Natsu grumbles at blue-haired teen then gawks at him when he just shrugged his shoulder. Natsu quickly stood up and made his fighting stance, "Fight me!"

"And why would the student council third-year representative fight you?" An authoritative voice suddenly asks making Natsu stiff. He knew that voice too well. Slowly turning his head to glance at his back, he saw Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Lucy walk towards them.

"Nani?" Natsu murmurs then stands up straight like a soldier in attention when Erza stood before him  
"What is with you?" Erza curiously eyes the pinkette who stayed stiff

Instead of Natsu answering Erza, Gray did as he sat up straight and looked at the girls, "Flame-brain here, have the stiffest hair I've ever seen," Gray then grins as he hears Gajeel snickers again

With that, Erza raised her hand to touch the head of the pinkette but Natsu quickly leaned away with his feet steady in place, "Whoa, Scarlet! Don't you know…boys don't like their hair being messed up,"  
"Oh, really?" Erza challenged with her one brow up  
"Natsu, you don't have to worry about your hair. Your hair is impossibly moveable," Jellal states, making Natsu drop his jaw while Erza quizzically looked at him and the two other boys laughed hard. Now, the girls became curious.

"Really?" Levy then tiptoes and tried to reach up Natsu but then Natsu stepped away quickly when he noticed what Levy wanted to do  
"Seriously! You've got to stop!" Natsu bellows at his friend before he runs up to Lucy and hid behind her.

Half turning around to look at the teen, Lucy tried to stifle her chuckles as she eyes the pinkette  
"How bad is your hair today?" Lucy questions as she reaches up for Natsu's hair. Instantly, Lucy retracted her hand when she felt the stiffness of Natsu's natural pink hair, "Whoa, how did you make your hair this hard?"

"How come, you let Lucy touch your hair?!" Gray teased Natsu, who quickly threw a glare at him, making everyone chortle silently while Lucy smiled at her friends. Natsu then looks back at Lucy and said, "Gel," Natsu shrugged his shoulder when Lucy looked at him surprised  
"Gel? And since when did you use gel?" Lucy curiously asks. Soon everyone's attention was on the two but the two best friends seemed to be unaware.

"Just this morning?" Natsu answers more like a question than a statement before he grins at the blonde, who just chuckled at him  
"And why did you decide to put some gel?" Lucy finally turns to look at the teen and carefully taps her hands to his stiff hair again  
"Why?" Natsu repeats before he becomes silent, uncertain what to reply.

The reason Natsu had put on the gel was to make himself look a little manlier with a slick hair, for Lucy. But then his attempt was a fail, ending up with a stiff spiky hair. Now, telling his reason to Lucy would be inevitable not to talk about the lie and he is quite unsure if it would be the right time. No matter how much he wants to reveal the truth now to Lucy, he knew he wasn't ready to deal with the turmoil outcome of his lies.

"Well…" Natsu starts but trails off again and Lucy continued to patiently wait for him to answer  
"Yeah, Salamander. What made you put some gel?" Gajeel smugly smirked, trying to provoke Natsu to speak up faster  
"I wanted to impress someone!" Natsu suddenly shouts, making Lucy gloat the sudden outburst. But it wasn't just the outburst that made Lucy stumble but also the words Natsu said.

"I-Im-" Lucy stutteringly repeats but she was immediately cut off as Erza said the question instead  
"Impress someone? Like who?" Erza then widens her eyes to Natsu as if she was mentally telling him to shed some truth. Although Natsu was unsure, he tried his best to make a believable excuse.

"W-well…I-it's just not someone…" Natsu looks at Erza for approval and when the redhead nods her head, Natsu continued, "It's…more like…all the girls!"

Everyone then slams their palms over their forehead as they shook their heads in disappointment. Dragging their hands over their faces, they widen their eyes at Natsu like they were threatening him to continue.

"Girls?" Lucy repeats, getting confused with the reason, "What do you mean you want to impress the girls? Aren't you supposed to impress the guys?"  
"You see, girl," Natsu then steps to Lucy's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I don't need to impress the boys 'cause I, myself, is spectacular already…"

As Natsu explain things to Lucy, Gray subtly leans close to the group and whispered to them, "I thought Natsu has to look manlier? Why is he speaking like that again?"  
"Let him be, Gray. I guess, Natsu is making this step by step," Erza replies and the girls nodded  
"Lu-chan will be overwhelmed if Natsu drastically become a guy in front of her," Levy added  
"Well, he better know what he's doing…this shit is getting tiring," Gray groans before he leans back and watches the two along with his friends

"…So, I decided to impress the girls," Natsu then grins at the blonde. Lucy skeptically looked at him, wondering why he would do such thing when he is gay and the least he would want is girls falling for him  
"Natty, one last question," Lucy crosses her arms as she scrutinizingly looks at her best friend, "Why are you trying to impress the girls?"  
"Because, I need to show them what a truly handsome guy should look like," Natsu triumphantly smiles at her, and soon a little argument came from the back.

"Oy! Natsu! What the hell are you talking about?!" Gray shouted as he stood up, "Who the fuck said you look any close to being good looking?!"  
"You look like a duck! Salamander!" retorts Gajeel back, and the girls furrowed their brows at the tall teen

"Gajeel-kun…a lizard can't look like a duck," Juvia whispered loud enough for Gajeel to hear but the teen just shrugged his shoulder as he said  
"Well, Salamander can pull that off,"

"Shut up iron-butt! As if you look any better than me," Natsu grunted, making Levy gawk at the pinkette  
"He is good looking in some way!" Levy suddenly burst but quickly blushes when she realized what she said. Soon, all the attention of their friends is on her, "U-umm…did I say that out loud?"

Smirking this time, Natsu teasingly pointed at Levy as he said, "Looks like someone confessed!"

* * *

"Oy, Shrimp!" Gajeel shouts as he slightly runs in the hall to catch up on the petite blunette. After the little outburst Levy did during their recess, none of her friends stopped teasing her. The least thing she wanted to do was be obvious around Gajeel, even though her friends already knew it.

As Levy hears her infamous nickname courtesy of Gajeel, her steps suddenly quicken and hurriedly maneuvered herself away from other students. But even if she was a few meters away from the tall teen, the pierced guy was able to catch her.

"Oy!" Gajeel loudly shouts as he grasps the arm of the blunette, who yelped in surprise. Gajeel turns Levy a little to make her face him and quickly he was greeted by a blushing girl  
"What?!" Levy defensively shouts as she tries to ignore the blush creeping on her face  
"Are you avoiding me?" Gajeel questions as he stares at the flushed girl. With his question, Levy didn't know how to respond because obviously, that is what she is doing  
"Me?!" Levy points to herself, "No!" then she laughs hard, making Gajeel a little wary if the petite girl has lost her mind. Laughing out her embarrassing indirect confession, Levy tried to laugh even harder but then her throat got caught up that she began to choke in her own breath and made her cough.

As Levy coughs, Gajeel quickly taps the back of the blunette who was obviously struggling to catch her breath. Chortling at the attempt of the small girl, Gajeel couldn't help but smirk at her. When Levy somehow slows down in her coughs, Gajeel ruffles the blue locks of the girl with a smile on his face. Looking up slowly at the taller teen, Levy shyly glances at him and becomes even more embarrassed when Gajeel was directly grinning at her.

"So, about that outburst-" Gajeel starts but he was immediately interrupted when Levy abruptly stood straight and brought a hand in front of Gajeel as to stop him from speaking, "Stop right there," Levy said, still her cheeks were warm

"Kindly forget what I said back at the park..." Levy slowly puts her hand down as she looked away from the teen and nibbled her lower lip, "I was just... trying to defend you as a friend. And that means nothing,"

"Nothing?" Gajeel astoundingly says  
Levy then glances at him and nods, "Yeah... so, don't make it a big deal,"  
"How can I not make it a big deal?" Gajeel sternly looks at Levy, who was a little surprised with his serious expression, "The girl who has been special for me actually finds me handsome, when in fact, I look like some low-class rock star,"  
"I won't say rock star, you're more like a first timer punk kid," Levy comments as she eyed the black steel-haired teen, who just scoffed at her words  
"Wow," Gajeel then chuckles and shakes his head, "Out of all the things I said, the one that got stuck in your head is my description of being a rock star,"  
"Huh?" Levy confusingly looked at Gajeel  
"Didn't you hear me say that you are a special girl for me?" Gajeel then slowly smiles when Levy turned red when she recalled the words of the teen  
"Wha-what?" Levy blushingly stutters, feeling her heart race as she thought if Gajeel was somewhat confessing to her too, "I-I'm special?"  
"Well, besides from being brainy, yeah, you are special especially to me because I like you," Gajeel broadly smiles now at the blunette, who was fully blown blushing with the teen's words. Her thoughts were going haywire, barely able to think one topic at a time. She couldn't place her thoughts properly because her heart was beating so fast that she feels like she's hyperventilating.

"Oy, shrimp," Gajeel then places his hands on Levy's shoulders to shake her awake. "You still there?" Gajeel asks  
"Ga-Gajeel...l-likes Levy?" Levy mumbles more to herself than replying back to Gajeel who was finding the situation amusing  
"Oy, shrimp, I think your hanging out with Juvia too much, gihi," Gajeel snickers when Levy suddenly snaps out of her daze  
"Wa-wait! You like me?!" Levy suddenly shouts, making other students who were passing by look at them. And that made Levy instantly blush.  
"Hey, do you really like broadcasting things to many people?" Gajeel remarks as he slowly turns red when he saw other people were stopping from their walk to watch them. As other students begin to stop, a few chatter came around talking about him confessing right in the middle of the third year hall.

Now, with their current situation, Levy and Gajeel couldn't help but feel awkward. They were like public figures being watched over by spectators. In their minds, they expected their confessions to be done privately but it seems like things have to be settled in front of others, and they don't like it one bit. Anything they say in their conversation would turn out to be a gossip and they don't like that attention at all.

Knowing each other for quite some time now, Levy and Gajeel were able to build this mental connection between them. As they became close over the past two years, she and Gajeel knew what the other thought, making them even closer as friends.

Once the hallway became crowded with students being nosy about their conversation, the two immediately looked at one another and mentally talked. They knew that both of them were not fond of crowds so in synchronized move, the two turns away from each other and headed the opposite direction. Despite knowing that they do need to talk, they've thought that they'll do it when they are alone and no spectators around.

Leaving the crowd surprised and dismayed, Levy smirked to herself as she thought of not caring what people wanted to hear, a story to gossip around. So, as she walked past the nosy students, she immediately headed inside her next class, which would start in five minutes.

Quickening her steps, Levy was able to take her seat next to Lucy for their advance English language and literature. Bringing out their book, Levy tried to ignore the look her best friend was giving. As the teacher in front wrote instructions, Levy finally looked back at her grinning friend.

"Alright, start talking," Levy said as she defeatedly looked at her enthusiastic friend  
"Oh my goodness, Levy-chan, did you and Gajeel got together already?" Lucy excitedly asks, making Levy widen her eyes and shook her head  
"Lu-chan! Of course not!" Levy then blushed and quickly looked at the blackboard. Although the gaze of Lucy was still on her Levy continuously pretended that Lucy was not looking at her. But then, the blonde knows how to make her gaze so intense that you wouldn't be able to resist but look back.

"How could you think Gajeel and I are together now? I just said Gajeel was good looking that doesn't mean I like him," Levy reasoned out but Lucy gave a smug grin as she leans close to the blunette  
"Well, everyone on the hallway heard you say Gajeel likes you…and I don't need to question if you like the guy back…" Lucy then wiggles her brows, making Levy blush, "So, are you together now?" Lucy giddily waited for Levy to reply  
"Well…no…not yet…" Levy then turns away and looked at the board full of instructions and terms that needed to be taken note of, "It just doesn't feel right to answer what is between me and Gajeel around the other students…"  
"Then that means-" Lucy was then interrupted  
"Yeah, Lu-chan, we haven't talked yet…in time, we will" Levy then gave a gentle smile at her friend.

Soon, the teacher began her lecture and the two friends attentively listened to the discussion. But when the lecture was beginning to be boring and sleepy, Levy looked at Lucy who was half dozing already.

"Oy, Lu-chan," Levy subtly poked the blonde in the arm, who quickly jerked up in surprise but not too obvious to make them noticeable  
"Yeah, Levy-chan," Lucy said as she calmed down and rubbed her eyes with her wrist  
"So, about Natty this morning…" Levy sniggers as she looked at the little-stunned look of the blonde  
"Yeah? What about it?" Lucy curiously replies  
"Well, I was thinking about Natty's reason why he wanted to impress the girls…" Levy curiously leans closer to her friend, who was a little odd with their topic, "Do you think it's real?"

Lucy pregnantly looks at Levy, thinking twice if she should share her thoughts about Natsu's excuse. In all honesty, Lucy barely could believe that. There was no way Natty would be that generous and bait oneself to ladies just to give them the impression of a handsome guy. She even believes that Natsu doesn't need to do anything to look handsome because, on a daily basis, he was already, effortlessly.

So, the idea that Natsu wanted to look good in front of the girls was a bizarre idea and there was no way it was real.

Finally, Lucy sighed and replied to her friend. She said, "I don't think it is…I mean, why Natsu would want girls to see what a good looking guy should be when he has been trying to get rid of the unwanted attention from girls?"

Levy then thought a minute to defend Natsu's act, "Well, maybe, he just feels like flaunting his blessings, his good looks,"  
"What for?" Lucy said bewildered as she shakes her head  
"Like he said…to impress the girls," Levy then chuckles when Lucy rolls her eyes and lean away, pretending to listen to their teacher, "Have you thought…that maybe, he's trying to impress you?"

Mystified with Levy's words, Lucy looked at the blunette with furrowed brows. She said, "What? Why would he do that?"  
"I dunno, but the last time I checked you are a girl, and that means, he could be trying to impress you," Levy then wiggles her brows but Lucy just scoffed at her as she replies, "And the last time I checked, you're also a girl, then that means, he was trying to impress you too…" Lucy then smirks mischievously but then Levy scowled at the blonde  
"You seriously trying to make me admit something are you?" Levy skeptically looked at the blonde, who sniggered  
"Maybe…" Lucy chimed deviously  
"Well, no. Natsu is not trying to impress me, 'cause Natty knows I have a crush on Gajeel," Levy then blushed when Lucy giddily cheered on her seat. Trying to make a counter back to the blonde, Levy sternly adds, "So, that could only mean, Natty was trying to impress you. And believe me, we all saw how you looked at him…" Levy this time smirks slyly at the blonde, who was slowly blushing, "You were impressed. Oh, and not only today but every day,"

Then the bell rings, class ended.

* * *

The next day came and students woke up early to get ready for school and head their way. And like his usual mornings, Natsu woke up late. After that fail attempt with the gel, which he discovered was really super glue according to his mother, he decided to drop the idea of being manly because he thought he had enough manliness in his body.

So as Natsu walked his way to school, carrying his gym bag and backpack, he was thinking what he could do to make Lucy consider the idea that he might not be gay at all when suddenly he sees a newly opened flower shop. Stopping right at the doorstep of the shop, he looked at the beautiful full bloomed flowers.

"Hi," Natsu greets, a little shy when he thought he might look ridiculous stopping by in a flower shop early in the morning.

"Hi!" The owner happily greets back once she saw him stand by her doorway, "Do you want to buy some flowers? What flowers do you like?"  
"Uh...yeah," Natsu then scratches the back of his head as he realized he didn't know anything about flowers  
"Okay! Well then, who are you going to give it to?" The owner then walks up to him while she picked up a few stalked flowers to present, "If you're going to give it to a teacher, you can hand this white rose,"

"What if it's for a best friend?" Natsu suddenly asks, making the florist stop for a moment before she merrily hugs herself and mumbles something like friendship and romance, "Um, excuse me?" Natsu raised a hand to disrupt the train of thoughts of the woman  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just excited for you!" The florist then grins at the pinkette, confused with her words  
"Excited for me? Why?" Natsu asks back  
"Well, you have a best friend you want to confess to! Oh, I remember my high school days…" The florist then daydreams once again but she was immediately awoken when Natsu loudly clapped his hand, "Oh! Sorry…again,"  
"I-it's fine…about the flowers, though" Natsu then smiles twisted, showing his embarrassment  
"Right! I have the perfect flowers for you!" The florist then runs inside and Natsu came after the woman.

As he entered the shop, the sweet scent of the flowers reached up to his nose. In a matter of seconds, a smile appears on Natsu's face, all the embarrassment gone. The instant he smelled the scent, he couldn't help but imagine how Lucy would love to enter this kind of shop, happily telling him that she wants to buy some flowers.

"Here you go," the florist suddenly said, snapping Natsu out of his day dream. As the florist stands before the teen, she has a bright smile on her face as she delicately held the bouquet and handed it over, "Since you didn't mention any particular flower and it seems like you just want to hand over some flowers, I thought I'd make it a little random and have similar colors to you,"

Natsu then takes the bouquet and admires the different kind of flowers arranged, "What do you call this?" Natsu asks as he points at a certain full bloomed flower  
"Carnation, a white one would symbolize pure love," The florist answers then she steps closer and points to another one, "Then theses are called gerbera daisies and of course, tulips,"

"Each flower has its meaning, like the gerberas it usually signifies cheerfulness, but for these pink ones it mean admiration, and these yellow tulips means cheerful thoughts and sunshine," the florist then turns away and heads back to the register to input the price, "It's a great gift for a friend, especially for a friend you want to court,"

Natsu then blushed as he looked up from the bouquet to the florist. It's true Natsu likes Lucy and wants to court her someday. But as of the moment, he has to hold back his plan because he needs to fix his mistake. Though, hearing it from someone else that he wants to court his best friend, it makes him bashful because he never knew his feelings for the blonde was so obvious even for the people who didn't know him that much.

"Am I obvious?" Natsu questioned, curious if his feelings are very transparent

"Well, not everybody would guess that," the florist then chuckles, "But base from my experience, my husband was pretty much like you,"

"Oh..." Natsu then walks up to the register and pulls out his wallet to pay the flowers. When he was done, he was about to turn away when the florist suddenly called his attention once more. As he looked back at the owner of the flower shop, the woman was smiling at him and stepped out of the cash register and walked towards her flower display. She picked up a few bunch of pink flowers and added it to Natsu's bouquet.

"Here, it's my gift. These are called Aster, a Greek word for star…Good luck kid," and with that, she turns away and headed back inside. Natsu stared at the flower and a smile suddenly crept up his lips, "Perfect," he mumbles.

Soon Natsu left the shop and hurriedly ran to school. He had twenty minutes left before the bell rings and classes start.

 **x|…x…|x**

With a few minutes to spare before students went up to their building, Natsu successfully arrives at school pantingly by the gate. He quickly ran to the usual place where his friends usually stay before going to their classroom. He was just in time to catch them picking up their bags and ready to leave.

"Hey, it's Natsu," Erza said taking notice of the pantingly pinkette. She walked up to him as she noticed he was holding something large, "What's that?" she asks

Bended down with his hands on his knees, still trying to catch his breath, Natsu tiredly looks up at Erza and mumbled, "Flowers…"

"For Lucy?" Erza questions and Natsu nodded in response. Glancing at her back, Erza checked if Lucy was watching them but to her relief, the blonde was pretty occupied with a student from her club.

"Then hand it over to her now…though, don't you think she'll be too surprised about it?" Erza watched the pinkette catch his breath. When he was able to somehow stabilize his breathing, he stood up and glanced at the bouquet.

"I've thought about that, Erza, and I know just want to do…" Natsu then turns the bouquet in his arm to the side and plucked out a tulip, "Here, for you," Natsu then walked off and went to the other girls.

As Erza holds the tulip, she tilted her head in confusion, looking at Natsu. For a certain moment, she was confused why Natsu had to pluck out flowers from the bouquet.

"Here you go, Levy!" Natsu said as he hands over a carnation flower then turns to look at Juvia

"Natsu? What's this for?" Levy asks as she confusingly looks at the beautiful flower then to Natsu

"It's a gift, from metal-face," Natsu teased as he looked over his shoulder and smirked at the blushing petite girl, "And this is from ice princess," Natsu then grinned at the blunette, who widens her eyes in excitement, "Really, Natsu-san?!" Juvia enthusiastically stood up, ready to embrace the pinkette

"Oy, Juvia!" Gray suddenly called and Juvia looked at the teen with excitement in her eyes  
"Kyaa!" Juvia ran and tackled Gray with a tight hug, "Juvia likes Gray-sama so much!" Juvia shouts as she tightens, even more, her hug

Natsu then cackles when the two fell on the ground and Gray struggled to get out of Juvia's tight grip. With the two rolling around the floor, the others then noticed the two. Soon, Natsu stopped laughing and went on giving more flowers to others. He gave Lisanna, Cana, and Mira a flower each and the three girls asked the pinkette what the flower was all about.

Natsu explained to them that he didn't want to overwhelm Lucy with a bouquet of flowers so he thought that maybe if each one of the girls has a flower, she wouldn't be too stunned.

"But what is the flower for?" Lisanna then leans forward as she whispers, "Are you really courting Lucy now?"  
"Hey, pinky," Cana then puts down her flower to the side as she mumbles, "I told you, makes Lucy think first you're a guy. Not a gay guy courting a girl,"  
"I know, okay…just relax," and with that, Natsu walked away from them and headed to Lucy.

Right as he stood behind her, Lucy finally said goodbye to the lower year student and waved at her. Turning around to face her friends, Lucy surprisingly stumbles backward as she sees Natsu before her.

"Ah!" Lucy yelped and placed her hand over her heart, "Natty! What are you doing there?"  
"Good morning Luce!" Natsu cheerily greets with a grin on his face and eyes nearly disappear because of his smile  
"Good morning…" Lucy greets back as she felt her heart calm down, "So, what's with the flowers? Why are you giving out flowers?" Lucy took notice of the bouquet  
"Oh, these?" Natsu looked down to the bouquet, "Well, I happen to pass by a newly opened flower shop and I was just…"  
"Enchanted!" Juvia shouts but she was immediately kept shut with Gray's hand

"Enchanted?" Lucy cocked her head to the side as she stifles a laugh at her friend, who was trying to hug the raven-haired teen again. Lucy then looked back at Natsu with a smile on her face, "What were you saying?" She asks  
"Ah um…I went to the flower shop because they had a sale for their soft opening…" Natsu then thought of a reason to give Lucy why he had to buy some, "I thought, I should give flowers to the girls because every girl needs to know they are beautiful," Natsu then crookedly smiles at the blonde before he looks down at the flowers and pulled out the remaining flowers left.

"Um, these are for you," Natsu then handed to Lucy four flowers, a yellow tulip, white carnation, pink gerbera daisy, and the pink asters  
"Four?" Stunned, Lucy asks as she hesitantly takes the flowers, "But the others just have one…"  
"Well, since there is no one else to give to, you can have it all…" Natsu then crosses his arms after he placed down the plastic holding the bouquet.

"Oh…well then, here," Lucy hands the aster flowers to him but he quickly shook his head, "No, keep it. I remember the florist said something about that being called a star…"  
"Oh really?" Lucy's eyes then sparks in enthrallment as she looks down to her flowers, "Then have this instead," Lucy then gave the white carnation to him, "Like you said, every girl needs to know they are beautiful," and with that, Lucy wraps her arm around Natsu's and tugged him along as they all headed for their main building.

* * *

The classes for the day finally end and students flee out of their classrooms either to go home or stay to watch a few practice games of football, soccer, and baseball teams. Everyone was beginning to be ecstatic, shouting at times in the hallway their excitement for tomorrow. The next day would be the first game for the soccer team and they are all excited to see their famous athlete teams win. They are all excited and ready to cheer for the team.

As Natsu and Gray head out of the field locker room, the raven-haired teen couldn't help but wonder why Natsu was oddly quiet. Glancing at his teammate, he questioned, "What's with the face, fire-breath?"

Natsu barely hearing the question of Gray, as he thought deep about something, Gray suddenly waved a hand in front of his face to snap the pinkette out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Natsu curiously looks at his teammate. As they were out on the field and a few players were already starting to warm up, Gray took a step closer and said to the pinkette, a little serious now, "Oy, you can't be like this tomorrow. It's our first game tomorrow and that's crucial,"  
"relax ice-popsicle, I know what I'm doing," Natsu then turns away from him as he looks at his team and shouted, "Fairy knights!" all the players then looks at him, "Running laps, 10 times, the whole field,"  
"Aye!" the team shouted back and soon they jogged to the side of the field and began their laps.

As Natsu and Gray slowly trailed after the team, Gray looked at Natsu again and noticed the same expression Natsu had before they started running.

"Oy, flame-brain," He called, making Natsu grunt in answer, "I hate saying this but, if you need someone to talk to…I'm all ears,"  
"Since when did you care?" Natsu suddenly glanced at his friend and Gray just rolled his eyes and mutter, "Shut up, I'm doing this for the team…"

Natsu scoffed at Gray, trying not to give into his offer. He looked away and concentrated on his running laps instead. When silence lingered a little longer, Natsu finally broke his silence and spoke.

"I don't know what to do anymore…I've tried to look manly-" Natsu was then cut short  
"Which was a fail," Gray remarks  
"shut-up!" Natsu then grumbles before he continues, "And now, I gave Lucy flowers to think that I could be sweet like any guy…"  
"Except, you said that every girl deserves a flower to know they are beautiful. And bam! Lucy gives you one too, 'cause obviously, she thinks you're still a gay, and you must realize your beautiful," Gray then laughed making Natsu rumple his face and headlocks him in surprise.

As Gray shrieks in surprise, the two began to battle while the rest of the soccer team went on. After all, the two leads were always like that, just suddenly having a fight.

"Shut-up you ice-shave! I'm going to get your ass burned!" Natsu said as he fought with the struggling teen  
"Let go! Ash-brain! I'm going to stick your face in the freezer!" Gray shouts back as he digs his elbow into the pinkette's back

As the two continued to beat each other up, they suddenly stumbled over when Bickslow pushed them to break away and continue to run, "Come on Fairy Knights! Nine laps to go!" Bickslow shouted to encourage the team. He then turns around, running backward, and brought out his tongue and did a rock en' roll hand, making the boys cheer.

"You piece of shit," Natsu muttered to Gray who brought his middle finger to him before he shakes his head and ran along with Natsu again, trailing the team.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Gray suddenly asks, continuing the conversation he had with Natsu before they had a little fist fight  
"I don't know…I'm out of plans…" Natsu said before glancing at the bleachers and sees Lucy sitting with their friends, chatting  
"I think I'll forever be gay for her…" Natsu then looked away from the girl and stared ahead instead  
"You know, you keep on adding those little hints of being gay every time you try to do something grand for her. You have to stop it," Gray said  
"But what if she gets too overwhelmed?" Natsu asks back, a little worried  
"She has to. In that way, she could really question your motives…" Gray then looks at his friend and seriously adds, "It's the only way for her to get confused, and wonder…Ever since she knew you, you presented yourself as gay. That's why you have to do something big enough to get her to think twice about you"  
"So, that she could hate me?!" Natsu bellows as he frowns at the idea  
"You don't have a choice, Flame-brain. Either way, she'll hate you for lying," Gray said as he gave a short glance to his friend before running ahead of him and catch up to Jet.

 **To be continued…**


	8. SEVEN

**SEVEN**

 **West Wing Bldg of Fairy Tail Academy: Third Year Hallway**

 _ **Ting-Ding-Ding**_

 _Fairy Tailians!_

 _It's Friday today and you know what it means! Today is the Opening of the Junior High School-National Athletics Association of Fiore._

 _The Athletics Committee of Fairy Tail Academy is encouraging every student to support our teams and join in cheering our teams for the upcoming events._

 _The Fairy Knights-Soccer team will be having their first game against Pegasus Warriors this afternoon at 5:30 PM at the soccer field of our school._

 _As for the Fairy Warriors- Baseball team, tomorrow they will be having their first game against Saber Fighters at the baseball field of Sabertooth High at 9:00 AM._

 _Let us unite like a family and support one another!_

 _See you at the games!_

 _ **Ting-Ding-Ding**_

"Lu!" Levy shouts as she runs in the hallway trying to catch up to her blonde friend. Dodging all the students Levy was passing by, Levy calls Lucy once again. And with that, Lucy finally turns and halts in her pace. "Lu-chan!" Levy shouted once more

"Levy-chan, ohayo," Lucy greets back with a smile on her face once the blue-haired girl stood before her. Exhausted with her short run, Levy had to catch her breath for a moment, making Lucy chuckle a little. Looking at Lucy back, Levy then curiously wondered.

"What's up?" Lucy asks as she ignores the look of her friend before she urged Levy to walk again in the hallway  
"Did you hear the announcement?" Levy asks with a grin on her face, obviously, has a thought in mind  
"Of course Levy-chan, it was announced through the PA," Lucy replies back after she scoffed at the obvious answer  
"I know-" Levy then rolls her eyes at her friend's sarcasm, "But aren't you excited?!" Levy then stepped ahead of Lucy and turned to look at her and gripped her shoulder, "Today's the first game!"  
"I know, Levy-chan," Lucy answers back with a hint of laughter, "What is with you? You seem to be too excited. Aren't you supposed to be like that tomorrow?"  
Levy then blushed for a moment before she shook her head to dismiss her thought about a certain black-haired pierced athlete. When Levy returned back to her wits, she tightens her hold on Lucy's shoulder and gently shook her, "This is not about me. It's for you!"  
"What do you mean for me?" Lucy asks once Levy stopped shaking her. As Lucy tilts her head in confusion as she questions her friend, Levy had to sigh at her question  
"Lu-chan, this is the day for your lovey!"

In her surprise, Lucy quickly covers the mouth of the blunette as she blushed furiously with the term Levy used to describe her gay best friend.

"Levy!" Lucy scolded, "Natty is not my lovey! And don't say that out loud," she then grits her teeth

Unfazed by the blonde, Levy just grabs the hand covering her lips as she says, "Lu, fifty percent of the girls in this school calls Natsu their lovey. So, that's fine with you too. After all you-"  
"Not a word!" Lucy interrupts as she covers the mouth of the blunette again. Widening her eyes at her friend, Lucy mumbles, "Not so loud Levy...they can hear you,"  
"So what?" Levy irritably replies despite having her voice muffled by Lucy's hand  
"What do you mean so what? Levy, I've been trying to make the girls realize that there is no future with Natsu since he's gay. So, me having a crush on him would just be a hypocrisy," Lucy then stood up straight and nods her head. When Levy looked at her skeptically, Lucy quietly adds, "However, that shouldn't stop me from supporting the soccer team this afternoon,"  
"Yes!" Levy then chortles before she softly mumbles, "Especially Natsu,"  
"Of course, especially Natsu," Lucy and Levy then chuckles together. The two then continued to talk as they headed to their respective classes.

* * *

 **Student Council Office**

Officers roaming around the Student Council room halted for a moment as they listened to the announcement through the PA speakers. When the address was done, they all returned back to their work but half of the student officers looked at the Third Year Representative student officer.

"Jellal!" The fourth year representative, Hyoku Tamyo called as he leaned back to his desk and crosses his arm. As Jellal stops from his work to look up, Hyoku continued and asked, "Are you nervous for the first game tomorrow?"

Erza, sitting on the other end of the table where Jellal stood, suddenly looked up from her work and watched the two other officers talk.

"Yeah of course. But I'm more excited," Jellal answers before he turns around and starts to write down on the whiteboard again. As he begins to work again, he then adds, "The sabers are good and I heard their coach really shaped them up,"  
"Oh, really?" The older student expresses, "Then it's not a rumor that Jiemma was a terror,"  
Jellal then chuckles before he twists to look back at his co-officer, "Yeah, but I think Coach Yuri could be a terror as well if he wanted to be,"

"Oh yeah..." Hyoku then trails off as he recalls that moment with the baseball coach, "I will never forget that day," He mutters to himself.

As Hyoku was about to return back to his work, he suddenly noticed Erza was actually listening to them. When his conversation with Jellal ended, the redhead slowly returned her attention to her task. Others would have ignored the fact that Erza pays attention whenever Jellal was involved. But he was different. He is so fond of Erza whenever she acted like a girl, more than the usual she does on a daily basis. So he was not going to let it slip.

"Hey, Erza," Hyoku called  
Erza then looks up from her papers and glanced at the older student, "Yes, senpai?"  
"Are you going to watch the game tomorrow?" The teen subtle smirks to himself when he saw Erza was obviously taken aback with his question, "I mean, I think you like baseball 'cause I noticed you always watch the games especially when Jellal gets in..."

Jellal then glances at the red-haired secretary. When Erza looked at Jellal, she was stunned to see that the blue-haired teen was actually looking back at her. So abruptly she looked away and just kept her gaze to the older student, "W-well, I like any sports. I'd be watching the soccer and baseball games,"  
"Ohh~" a few officers suddenly joined and cooed when they heard Hyoku teases the secretary  
"But I bet, Erza-nee's favorite sport is baseball," the second-year representative officer adds on, making the others nod and chortle when they saw Erza blush a bit

"No, Erza likes Kenjutsu more," Jellal suddenly corrects, making everyone look back at him. Despite the glances he got, Jellal openly looked at the red-haired girl, "Right?" He asked for confirmation.

With his question, it shouldn't be that hard to answer. But for Erza, she couldn't answer instantly and instead she just stared at him for a moment. When he gave her a smile, Erza quickly snaps out of her daze and shakes her head before she clears her throat and answered, "Yeah, I'm more into swordsmanship,"  
"Ahhh..." The officers expresses altogether as they tried to contain their smiles

"Of course," The vice president suddenly spoke, catching the attention of the students inside the room. As she looks down at her papers as she tries to hide her grin, she then continues, "But I wonder how did Jellal-san know this?" She then looked up at the blue-haired boy, who kept a calm expression.

When everyone looked at Erza and Jellal, simultaneously, Erza couldn't help but feel conscious about herself. It's as if her secret admiration to the blue-haired boy is being obvious.

"I know Erza for a long time," Jellal simply answers, "I've watched her do the sports and she's great at it,"  
"Ahhh..." All the officers present expresses again, with a sarcastic look as they nod and smile at the idea they were all thinking. Being blunt as he is, Hyoku then comments, "Well, that works. You both are a fan of each other"

* * *

 **West Wing Bldg of Fairy Tail Academy: RM. H315**

Students are beginning to come in for their third period, the last class before lunch. As some students enter the room, Bickslow Medlet flawlessly dodges them as he tries to reach the room H315, a history class for the third-year students.

Bickslow Medlet is a fourth year student, who is trying to sneak in the third year hallway to look for someone. He's looking for the sister of his best friend's girlfriend.

Finally, after a few minutes of avoiding passing students, Bickslow was able to find the room he has been looking for. Standing a few meters away from the door, he glanced at his surrounding first before he comes closer and opens the door. When he did, students inside quickly halted for a moment from whatever they were doing. But seeing who was at the doorway, they all sighed in relief. Although, some girl still shrieked in excitement when they saw it was one of the soccer player athletes.

"Hey, girls," Bickslow greets and wave as he watched the third year students shriek in happiness after being taken notice  
"Hi, Bickslow-senpai!" One of the girls greet back before she stands and runs up to Bickslow, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, um...I'm looking for Lisanna, is she in there already?" Bickslow then grinned when the facial expression of the girl slowly frown  
"Lisanna-san?" The student asks, with a little hint of jealousy in her voice, "Why are you looking for her?"  
"Oh, nothing in particular. Just want to give her something," Bickslow innocently replies as he looked over the room and tried to find the girl he has been looking for  
"She hasn't arrived yet," the girl answers, making Bickslow look back at her and smile  
"Oh okay, thanks," and with that, Bickslow stepped back but then he was stopped when the girl held his wrist and tugged him to stop  
"I can give it to her..." she offers with a smile that obviously had a little malice  
"Nah, I can wait for her here," Bickslow then tugs his wrist away again but the girl held it tight.

Before the girl could convince the older student to wait inside, Lisanna suddenly pops out in the hallway and surprises the two students by the doorway.

"What are you two doing?" Lisanna questions as she eyes the soccer player and her classmate  
with the girl tugging the boy, Lisanna's classmate suddenly said, "Oh, Bickslow-senpai just dropped by,"  
"Drop by?" Lisanna echoes back with a tilt of her head while she looked at the boy  
"Yeah!" Bickslow then strongly pulled his wrist away from the girl and looked at her, "Thanks. Can you give us a minute? I just need to talk to her," and with that, Bickslow gently pushed the girl back before he grabs the door handle.

Frowning at the request, the girl was left with no choice but to comply when Bickslow slowly closes the door. When Bickslow and Lisanna were left alone, the athlete quickly looked at the silver-haired girl and grinned.

"So, Ria obviously likes you," Lisanna states with a teasing voice  
"And you are jealous?" Bickslow asks as he leans closer to the girl  
scoffing at his statement, Lisanna shook her head as she replies, "No, why would I?"

Bickslow then stands up straight, making their height difference so obvious. Nodding his head, Bickslow answers with a smile on his lips, "Ahh...let me guess because you know that I only like you?"  
Scoffing again, Lisanna looked at the boy with surprise and amusement in her eyes, "Wow, since when were you so blunt about your feelings?"  
"Just now," Bickslow shrugs then laughs with Lisanna. As they laughed together, Bickslow suddenly leans down and smacks a kiss on Lisanna's lips, making the girl stumble backward in surprise. Pulling away quickly, he grinned at her. Lisanna had her hands touch her lips, still surprised with the move Bickslow did. Seeing how stunned the girl was, Bickslow couldn't help but grin wider as he lifts his hand to show what he has brought.

"For you," he said, patiently waiting for Lisanna to snap out of her speechlessness. Chuckling at the stunned look of the girl, Bickslow suddenly ruffles her hair as he says, "You look so cute when you look so surprised,"

And without warning, Lisanna suddenly slaps him in the arm, which startles the soccer athlete.

Lisanna then whispered and shouted at the same time, "Why'd you do that?!"  
"What? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Bickslow reasons back with a smirk on his face  
"Wha-" Lisanna was speechless again before she shakes her head, "Bickslow~" she whined as her cheeks begin to warm up.

Chortling at the blushing girl, Bickslow finally just handed the small paper bag to the girl, who was shy all of a sudden. Scoffing at the swift change, Bickslow smiled at her before he said, "Alright, I can see your teacher away from here. I better go. See you later in the game my lovely charm," and with that, Bickslow steals another kiss on her cheek before he dashes away from her.

* * *

 **Soccer Field Locker room**

 _ **3:21PM**_

Sitting silently in one of the benches inside the locker room for the soccer players, Gray eats his Hotdog sandwich soundlessly while he stared off at the ground. With him being like that, Natsu couldn't help but wonder why the teen was in such an odd behavior.

After slipping onto his practice jersey, Natsu stood a meter away from Gray and questioned him, "Why the heck do you look like that?"  
"Huh?" Gray looked up and was surprised to see the pinkette stand before him, "What did you say?" Gray asks while he chewed his food.

Rolling his eyes, Natsu then shakes his head in disbelief with his frenemy. Out of all the time, Gray would decide to float in space, he chose the day of their first game. But who was he to blame, the stripper doesn't have his number one fan by the bleachers later. So grabbing his shoe bag from the other bench, he walked up closer to the raven-haired boy and took a seat next to him. As he sat down, he slammed his shoe bag on the bench and began to take out his shoes.

"You were spacing out, freezer-brain. You looked ridiculous more than usual," Natsu comments as he unties the knot of his shoes  
"Tsk," Gray softly whined before he shoves his last bite of Hotdog to his mouth, "I was just thinking," he mutters back with a full mouth  
"About?" Natsu asks despite knowing exactly what he was thinking about, as he slips his shoe to his foot  
"Something you can't comprehend because of your ash brain," Gray replies, trying to return to his usual attitude before he stands up to retrieve his own shoes  
"Oh, look who's talking," Natsu then gave a sarcastic look at the teen, "As if your ice-head even understand why you're thinking about shit,"  
"Shut-up!" Gray loudly scolds before he grabbed his shoe bag and returned to his previous seat. When he was settled down, he began to put on his shoes, "I was just thinking about the game,"  
Natsu then looked at the raven-haired boy with a knowing smile. He then chuckled to himself, "Let me guess..."  
"No you can't," Gray comments but then the pinkette ignored him  
"You are thinking about a certain fan that will not be able to watch you and join you in the after party," Natsu mutters it while he tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling  
"No!" Gray defensively replies as his eyes grew wide.

Glancing at Gray again, Natsu chortles at the face Gray had on his face. Dropping his foot to the ground, Natsu then sits up straight and leaned back with his arms behind him as support.

"Yeah right, you started to look weirder after Juvia hands that hotdog sandwich and said to you, 'Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia can't really watch the game because coach Aquarius told Juvia to go to the airport early,'" Natsu said as he mimicked Juvia's voice  
Gray immediately knuckles the head of the pinkette as he replies back, "You are seriously gay,"  
"Shut-up, snowcone!" Natsu madly shouts back as he scratches his head where Gray had hit him.

Looking away from the pinkette and into the soccer field, Gray suddenly sighed as he copies the position of his friend, "I'm just a little...bothered that Juvia can't watch,"  
"ha!" Natsu excitedly points at the raven-haired teen as he was correct with his hunch, "I knew it Juvia was the reason!"  
"Fuck off," Gray mutters as he rolls his eyes, "I'm just used to have Juvia around during the games,"

A moment of silence then came before Natsu places his hand on Gray's shoulder as an encouragement, "Well, she's an athlete like you. She'll probably root for you and pray hard for our win. And don't worry, she'll likely send her _love_ to you," Natsu then chuckles when Gray looked at him surprised, "Come on loverboy, it's time to get fired up,"

And with that, Natsu stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "We've got to win!"

* * *

 **Soccer Field**

 **Game 1: Fairy Knights VS Pegasus Warriors**

 _ **7:11 PM**_

 _ **Kenji Matoyama (1**_ _ **st**_ _ **commentator):**_ _We only have half an hour left before our first game ends tonight, Miko-san!  
_ _ **Miko Yukizawa (2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **commentator):**_ _I know, Kenji! And currently, these teams have a tie score with a score of 2-2! Do you think we have to extend?  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _with these players on the field, I don't think so, especially Natsu Dragneel!  
_ _ **Miko:**_ _Of course! Natsu Dragneel is well known for being a competitive player. After being a rookie last two years, Dragneel has proven to everybody that he is just as fierce as a Dragon with his usual mantra-  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _I'm all fired up!_

 _-Both commentators laugh-_

 _ **Miko:**_ _That is definitely Natsu Dragneel's mantra!  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _True. But you know what, Miko-san? It is not only Dragneel who shows so much fierce determination to win. Gray Fullbuster also shows an exceptional skill in soccer.  
_ _ **Miko:**_ _You're right. Although two years ago, Fullbuster was known for stripping during the games, he has shown to all viewers that his skills are no joke.  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _I agree, Fullbuster and Dragneel are just one of the best players of Fairy Tail Academy soccer team. But Miko-san, what do you think of the soccer team of Blue Pegasus High school?  
_ _ **Miko:**_ _Oh, they are not bad! They definitely could keep up with the strong team of Fairy Tail. After all, the famous trimen of Blue Pegasus are part of the soccer team.  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _Yes. Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, and Eve Tearm are one of best players of Blue Pegasus and they are able to keep the team going with their supportive technique._

The second commentator then points at the field as he saw players were beginning to form their position for their last quarter game.

 _ **Miko:**_ _Oh! Look Kenji-san, the game is about to start again after their last break was called. This is it! Either the game will end soon or we will look forward to a shootout penalty  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _I know! And look! The new rookie of the Fairy Knights starts the first kick, Romeo Conbolt!  
_ _ **Miko:**_ _He sure is being guided by his senpai's!  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _Ohhhh-but look! Eve Tearm steals the ball and makes a run so fast!  
_ _ **Miko:**_ _I don't think so Kenji-san! Bickslow Medlet is on his tail! With his long legs, he definitely can out run the kohai!  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _Oh you're right! Look, Medlet just did and he quickly swipes the ball away from Tearm and passes the ball to Jet Speed!_

The two commentators then continued to announce every move of the players as they all fought to get one score. Players from both teams continued to steal and run away from their opponent as they try to pass it to their teammates.

After fifteen minutes, Hideki Ikawa, number 43, a second-year student of Fairy Tail Academy, steals the ball from number 18, Yukiro Hinata, a second-year student from Blue Pegasus High school. Ikawa passes the ball to number 7, Natsu Dragneel, a third-year student of FTA.

 _ **Kenji:**_ _Oh! Ikawa passes the ball to number 7, Dragneel! And he is making a run for the goal!  
_ _ **Miko:**_ _Will he make it?!_

-A few seconds passes by-

 _ **Miko:**_ _and goal! Fairy Tail Academy is on lead with a score of 3-2, thanks to Dragneel!  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _Oh that was intense! Will the Pegasus warriors be able to score before the time runs out?!_

The game went on as the time continues to tick away. Players once again ran and stole the ball from their opponents as they tried to score once more. The Pegasus warriors are now more aggressive in stealing the ball from the possession of the Fairy Knights because they knew if they will not be able to score in these last minutes, their team would lose.

As the time ticks to its last 60 seconds, Hibiki Lates is able to steal the ball from the possession of Jet Speed. He quickly passes it to Ren Akatsuki but before Ren could run towards their goal, Fullbuster was able to block Ren and swiftly takes the ball from him.

Kicking the ball to Bickslow, Gray quickly maneuvered his way closer to the goal as kept his eyes on the ball that was being passed on to Romeo. The younger athlete kicks the ball to Natsu who had a few opponents in front, which makes it difficult for him to kick the ball towards the goal. So, Natsu glanced at his side and saw Gray had a freeway towards the goal. With a striking kick, Natsu expertly made the ball fly up towards his team mate.

 _ **Miko:**_ _Kenji-san! Dragneel just made the ball fly! Will his attempt be successful?!  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _I don't know Miko-san! That attempt could result in anything!  
_ _ **Miko:**_ _Gahh! Fullbuster stops the ball with his head and is quickly heading for the goal!  
_ _ **Kenji:**_ _Will this be another score for Fairy Tail?!_

 _ **-Swoosh!-**_

 _ **Kenji and Miko:**_ _GOAL!_

 _ **EEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

 _ **Miko:**_ _Fairy Tail Academy wins the first game!_

* * *

 **Tenrou Bar**

"Cheers!" Natsu and the others exclaim as they clinked their mugs to one another. They all have smiles on their faces, obviously showing their joy about the win of the Fairy Knights

"Congrats, you guys!" Lisanna shouts with a smile on her face as she slams her mug down to the table, "I knew you guys would win!"  
"Of course!" Natsu exclaims back before he lifts his mug to drink his non-alcoholic beer. Sighing in content, Natsu grinned back at his friends and said, "Fairy Knights has the best players in town!"  
Laughing at the confidence of the pinkette, Cana couldn't help but shake her head in astonishment, "You sure are boosting your team's confidence, or is that just how you want to brag about your performance?"  
Natsu then blushes a little at the comment of the brunette, "O-oy! It's not b-bad to b-brag a little!"  
The group then laughs again as they hear Natsu stutter, "Oy flame-brain! You are one shy kid!"  
"Shut up ice-block!" retorted Natsu back to his co-team player  
"Ara-ara," Mira then tries to settle down the two boys, "You boys should calm down. I think it's fine to brag from time to time, after all, you won tonight,"  
"Oh! See!" Natsu then points to his friends and grinned at them triumphantly, "It's not bad!"

"Well if you say it like that," Bickslow then raised his glass, "Then congrats to my 5 assists!"  
"Yeah!" Gray and Natsu then clinks their glasses to Bickslow's as they simultaneously howled in excitement

"Boys," Erza comments before she shakes her head and drinks her own fruit juice while the girls chortle and agree with her. When the laughter died down, Lisanna suddenly noticed the absence of some of her friends.  
"It's sad Levy and Juvia isn't here with us tonight," Lisanna then frowns a little before she lifts her mug to sip her nonalcoholic drink  
"Well, Juvia is probably on an airplane, about to land in Crocus," Cana states before she drinks her own drink and glance at the raven-haired boy  
"As for Levy, she said she has to wake up early tomorrow for the baseball game," Lucy informs her friends but then Cana raised her brow and points at the scarlet-haired girl, "Then, shouldn't Erza be home as well?"  
"What about me?" Erza curiously asks as she points to herself when the attention was on her  
"Jellal would be playing tomorrow," Mira states back with a matter-of-fact tone. The girls then slowly smirks at the scarlet-haired girl  
"I-I know..." Erza stutters as her face glows a little, but barely noticeable due to the dark lighting in the bar, "B-but what about h-his game?"  
"Well, you're partying with us even if the game is early tomorrow," Cana points out with a knowing smile  
"Oh..." Erza then trails off and becomes silent. She then slowly puts down her glass and sat up straight, "W-well...Now, that you have pointed that out, I remembered that I was planning to drink one glass only before I head home," Erza then gave a diplomatic smile, making the boys chuckle.

"Oh really?" Natsu and Gray unison said with a teasing voice and instantly Erza glared at them. With a swift move, Erza knuckles the heads of the two teens with her closed fists.

Dusting off her hands, Erza nods her head in satisfaction and said, "Well, I better go. It's so nice to hang out with you guys, I doubt the party will end soon 'cause everybody is still hyped, so bye!" And with that, Erza stood up from her seat and rounded to the two boys to bring them panic again. Wrapping her arms around them, she shouted, "Fairy Knights! Congratulations again on your first win!" Erza then grins when Natsu and Gray cringed in nervousness, giving her satisfaction in terrorizing them after being teased. Soon, she waved goodbye to her friends and disappears into the crowd.

"Ahh, that girl!" Cana suddenly exclaims, making her friends look at her, "Always leaving when the teasing starts!"  
"Give the girl a break, Cana," Mira said as she stifles a laughter  
"We can always tease her tomorrow," Lucy suggests, "I bet she'll be a total fan along with Levy tomorrow at the game," She and the other girls then giggles at their evil plan.

"Oh!" Natsu suddenly points at the blonde, "Luce, since when were you an evil friend?!"  
"Evil friend?!" Lucy shouts back, making the gang laugh  
"Yeah!" Natsu nods in confirmation, "I never knew you liked teasing Erza!"  
"Oh, It's her only way," Cana suddenly comments, making Lucy widen her eyes in surprise with the clue Cana was giving off to the pinkette  
"Only way? For what?" Natsu questions

Lucy suddenly frantic as she tries to think of a way to divert the attention, "Ah!" Lucy suddenly shouts and her friends quickly glanced at her, "Would you look at that?! My drink is finished!"  
"Now that's my girl!" Cana points at the blonde, who sheepishly laughed, "Another round, blondie?"  
"Yes please!" Lucy exclaims with her arms thrown up  
"Alright, I'll get you one!" Cana then attempts to stand up but Natsu quickly shouted and stopped the brunette, "No!"

All of them then looked at Natsu, "...I mean, I'll get Lucy another drink..."  
"Oh-ho-ho~" Gray chuckles teasingly, "Being a gentleman now?" He then signaled to the pinkette to say yes, but the teen was too embarrassed with his sudden outburst that he misses the hint  
"No!" Natsu then saw the look Gray was giving him, making him realize his mistake. So shakings his head, he then corrects himself, "I mean..." Then he trails off when he saw Lucy was looking at him as if she was waiting for a reasonable explanation, "Cana might give you a hard drink instead of a non-alcoholic drink-"  
"Hey!" Cana injects but was left ignored  
"-I'm just watching over Lucy," Natsu then nods his head as he looked at each of his friends.

His apprehension is eating him up, knowing that he sounded like a gentleman, which he is not sure if his move was fine or too much as a pretend gay.

"Awww~" the girls cooed, snapping Lucy out of her gaze to Natsu as she looked at her friends. Lucy slowly feels her cheeks warming up because she couldn't help but think how sweet and concerned her best friend is for her. When she can no longer contain the tickling feeling in her chest, she looked around the bar but her gaze returns back to Natsu, but then he was gone already, heading for the bartender.

"You know what," Cana mutters to the other boys in the table, "Why don't you two be a gentleman too and get us more drinks?"

Gray then rolls his eyes before he nudges Bickslow and said, "Come on, let's get them their drinks before they start acting weird,"  
chuckling at the words of the raven-haired teen, Bickslow tapped the table and grinned at the girls, "Alright, you girls stay in your place, okay?"  
"Aye!" The girls shout back as they stifle their laughter when Gray whined as he gets up from his seat and heads for the bar.

When the boys were no longer in the table, the girls continued to chat altogether. As they did, Mira's phone suddenly rang, making the oldest girl leave the table to answer the call. In exchange to Mira's departure, a loud howling was suddenly heard, making Cana scowl in her spot.

"Hey, Cana, are you alright?" Lisanna questions as she takes notice of the frown on Cana's face  
"Yeah, but I'm not liking what I'm hearing," Cana mutters back as she continues to glare at a certain spot within the crowd  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asks, cocking her head to the side. As Cana was about to answer, a group of boys suddenly comes out of the crowd and calls on the brunette.

"Oh, would you look at that?! It's my dear Alberona!" a tall, bulky, black-haired teen shouted as he strides towards the table of the girls.

Lisanna and Lucy turned their head towards the incoming people and saw who those boys were. They are the football players of Cerebus High, Bacchus Groh, Rocker, Warcry, and Nobarly.

"Bacchus, what are you doing here?" Cana questions with annoyance in her voice  
"Oh, obviously to party," Bacchus boisterously laughed along with his minions, "Didn't the Fairy Knights win? We just want to celebrate it with you girls," he then leaned close to the brunette, who quickly leaned away along with the startled girls  
"Oh, look what we have here..." Bacchus then glances at the two companions of the brunette, "My dear Cana, do you mind to introduce me to your _friends_?" Bacchus said with a sultry voice as he eyed the blonde and silverette  
"Oh-oh-oh! Me too!" A blonde boy shouts as he leans closer to the girls, "I'd like to know this girl's name," Rocker then takes the hand of Lisanna but she quickly pulled her hand away from him  
"In your dreams!" Lisanna scowls at the blonde boy, who only snickered in her fiery scowl  
"Oh~ I like that, feisty!" Rocker complimented

"Bacchus, get your fat ass and your weird minions away from us," Cana growls as she stands up to threaten the big teen but then it only made Bacchus chortle in excitement  
"Oh, Cana..." Bacchus shakes his head as he rounded the table and walked behind the ladies, "This is what I like about you. You are tough and brave but sometimes..." He then stopped right behind Lucy, who quickly yelped when Bacchus ran a finger down her arm, "I just want a submissive girl,"

Cana quickly stepped away from her seat and pushed Bacchus hard but it hardly made a distance between them. Cana was then pulled back and held down by Warcry and Nobarly. This made the brunette furious because her friends were being personally violated.

"Bacchus! Get your filthy hands away from my friends!" Cana shouts as she struggles from the grip of the two Cerebus students when suddenly a loud booming voice was heard from the distance.

"Heeey!" Natsu shouted, heaving as he clenches his fist and glares at the three ruckus boys.

"What do you think you're doing to LUCY?!" Natsu menacingly shouts as his eyes grew wide and a vein becomes visible on his forehead  
"Oh~" Bacchus then turns to look at the newcomers while he chuckles at the furious teen, "The rookie is here..." Bacchus and his minions then laughed, making the pinkette madder  
"Groh, if I were you, leave at once while we are still being nice. What you are doing to these girls are unforgivable," Gray rationally says but the anger of Natsu and Bickslow was not slowing down  
"I can't let this slip," Bickslow murderously muttered before he took a step forward but Gray pulled him back  
"Bickslow, this isn't our place," Gray reasoned out but the older student wasn't listening at all

"Oh, I didn't know the stripper is such a cool minded kid," Bacchus said with an astonished voice, making his minions laugh while Gray quickly glares at him

"Bacchus shut up!" Cana shouts again as she tries to escape the grip of the two minions when suddenly Rocker cups her cheeks with one hand to make her shut up, "You know Cana, Bacchus likes you more when you talk less,"

"Let go of Cana!" Lucy shouts as she tries to rescue her friend but then Bacchus turned to her, making her stumble back towards Lisanna  
"Don't you dare touch Lucy!" Natsu warned  
"Or what?" Bacchus threatened as he gave a bored look to the pinkette  
"You'll get to taste our fists!" Bickslow answers

Bacchus then laughs and found the threat of the two Fairy Tailians shallow. So, pushing his limit, he walked up to Lucy and Lisanna and draped his arms around them to pulled them to his chest despite their protest.

Cana then bellows all profanity she knows as Natsu, Gray, and Bickslow rushed towards the Cerebus students to start a fight.

Soon enough, Lucy and Lisanna was pushed back by Bacchus, making them fall on the ground, same with Cana. But Cana quickly stood up and rushed to her friends to get them away from the fight. As soon as the punching and kicking started, a lot of the crowd became aware and was a little scared that a fight was happening inside the bar.

One of the students who witnessed the fight quickly looked for the friendly yet deadly owner of the Tenrou bar. He rushed and told the owner that a fight was happening in the middle of the room and it was between Natsu and Bacchus. So, without further ado, Gildarts Clive, the bar owner quickly pulled out a thick rod and headed for the fight.

When Gildarts arrive, he saw six boys punching and kicking one another while one Cerebus kid was done on the floor, knocked out.

"What the hell do you think you are all doing?!" Gildarts shouted making everyone in the bar still, even the one's who were in the fight.

Stopping in the middle of punching Bacchus while gripping the neck of the bigger guy, Natsu continued to punch the taller teen before he answered Gildarts, "Gildarts! They were harassing the girls!"

Gildarts then taps his rod to his other hand as he eyed the Cerebus students, "Is that true?"  
"No! We were just making friends!" Bacchus shouts after he pushed himself away from the grip of the pinkette  
"Making friends your face!" A female voice suddenly comments, making the group turn back and glance at the furious brunette, "You practically violated our personal space and touched us maliciously!"

"Cana-my baby!" Gildarts suddenly exclaims when he saw his daughter furiously shout. He ran towards her and checked for any scratches, "Did you get hurt?"

Suddenly feeling awkward with the overly sweet attention her father was giving her in front of a lot of people, Cana mutters, "Seriously, dad," Cana then looked around her when suddenly she was abruptly hugged by her father. When Gildarts pulled her away from him again to check for any injury, she irritably whispered, "Can we stick to the situation?"  
"Oh, right" Gildarts sheepishly smiled at his daughter before he turns to look at the group of ruckus boys with a deadly gaze, "I don't like my Cana-baby-  
"Dad!"  
"-getting hurt. So before I make you all turn into little pieces, walk yourselves out of my bar. NOW!" Gildarts then gave a stern look, making each of the boys step back in fear but then Bacchus tried to step forward when he said, "But it was Dragneel who started it!"  
"But you were the one who disturbed us!" retorts Cana back  
"Enough!" Gildarts interjected. Soon he stepped up to the Cerebus students and pushed them out of the bar, leaving Natsu and the others alone in their spot.

"I am not maddening Gildarts...again," Bickslow softly mutters when Clive was no longer in view along with the troubled boys  
"C-can I breathe now?" Natsu breathlessly asked until he was slapped in the back by Gray, who answered, "We're out of danger,"

"Bickslow!" Lisanna suddenly calls as she runs up to the older teen to hug him. With the sudden embrace, Cana and the boys couldn't help but raise their brows. But Natsu was quickly snapped out of bafflement when Lucy strongly turned him and looked at him.

"Are you hurt?" Lucy questions as she inspected Natsu's appearance, "Oh my, he actually did hit your eye. I thought he just bruised your jaw,"  
"Bacchus did?" Natsu then raised his hand to touch the bruise but Lucy quickly stopped it and said, "No don't..." Lucy then lightly grazed her finger to the swollen area, "I should probably get you ice," and with that, Lucy turns away to head to the bar but she was quickly pulled back when Natsu held her wrist and pull her.

Stumbling in her steps, Lucy couldn't help but gasp as she was pulled and fall to a hard surface. Later did she realize that she fell to Natsu's chest, "N-Na-Natty?"  
"Are you hurt?" Natsu asks this time, with his most sincere voice, making Lucy internally scream inside  
"Wha-what? A-am I hurt?" Lucy stutters, not fully understanding what was happening besides the fact that she could feel Natsu was holding her close to his chest

Natsu nods his head as he looked straight into the brown eyes of the blonde, "Does anything hurt?"  
"N-no..." Lucy then trails off before she swallows hard at the thought that Natsu looked way too handsome to be gay. Lucy then caught herself and snaps out of her daydream as pushed herself off of him.

Stumbling backward a little as she tried to stand up straight, she said, "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. You have a swollen eye and I'm sure you'll have a black eye with that-Ah!" Lucy then claps her hand when she remembered something, "I-I'm supposed to get you some ice! I'll be right back!" And with that, Lucy rushes towards the bar.

Turning around to look at his friends, Natsu saw Cana and Gray were sitting by the table again, skeptically looking at him.

"Well, that was new..." Cana states  
"He manned up," Gray comments and soon they high-fived each other

"That was not gay-ish at all," Lisanna adds before she looks at Bickslow and placed a cold glass on his own bruises on the cheek

Feeling flustered and embarrassed, Natsu couldn't help but think of a way to change the topic. When suddenly he remembered Lisanna and Bickslow a moment ago, "W-well, are you two a couple or something?" Natsu asks, trying to divert the attention, "You definitely acted like a couple,"  
"They are," Cana answers, "They just admitted but moving on," Cana then nods her head back to him, "Is that your new plan, to pull Lucy towards your chest?" She teased  
as she hugs herself and wiggled on her seat  
Natsu then scoffed, "Leave me alone,"

Chuckling at the pinkette, Gray teased as well as he leaned over the table, "Alone with Lucy?" Gray and the others then laughed when they saw the look Natsu had on his face.  
Bafflement was obvious on Natsu's face, and Natsu couldn't stop his cheeks from warming up, "Sh-shut up!" Natsu embarrassedly shouts

Laughing at the pinkette, Cana slapped the raven-haired teen on the shoulder as she tries to slow down her laughter. When she did, she says to Gray, "Come on, guys let's go to the back room. I'll patch you up Gray for Juvia,"  
"Wha-what?!" Gray exclaims, and this time they laughed at him as they stood up from their seats.

Soon enough the four teens left, leaving Natsu by the table. But sooner than later, Lucy arrived with a bucket of ice in one hand and a face towel on the other.

Walking up to their table, Lucy looked around and asked the pinkette, "Where are the others?" she then places the bucket on the table and begins to prepare the cold compress  
"Back room," Natsu answers as he watched Lucy grab an ice one by one and placed it on the towel.

"Oh..." Lucy then trails off as she finishes her task. When the ice was enough, Lucy gathered the whole cloth and placed it gently on Natsu's bruised eye, "This should subside the swelling," Lucy leaned over the table as she tries to patch up Natsu's eye. Having that position, Lucy realized it was too far, so moving closer to Natsu, she barely noticed that she stood in between Natsu's legs.

"You were really brave awhile ago," Lucy states as she gives a small smile to the teen as she continued to dab the cloth on Natsu's face  
"I've always been brave," Natsu replies back  
"I know...It's just...didn't realize that you'd actually start a fist fight. It's the least thing I expect from you," Lucy suddenly lowers down her hand as she looks at him. But then she shakes her head and dispels the thought in her mind, "I'm was actually really worried watching you taking on Bacchus. He's bigger than you,"  
"I don't care if he is bigger than me. I can take on anybody," Natsu said in a matter of fact tone  
"Why do you speak like you always get into fights?" Lucy slightly chuckles at the thought that Natsu always gets involved in fist fights.

With Lucy's question, Natsu suddenly realized his words. It is usual for him to get into fights, especially back in middle school. He'd always punch Gray then he'd challenged Laxus, got into fist fight with Gajeel, and even tried to battle Jellal back in the days. But it all stopped when he started acting gay for Lucy.

"W-well..." Natsu trails off, trying to think of a response, "I...usually do get into fights when I was younger," he admits the truth  
Lucy's eyes then widens then she thought of a reason why, "Oh...right, kids would bully you because they look at you differently because of your gender preference,"  
"N-no!" Natsu denies but then he somehow regrets it because he didn't know how to explain it to Lucy without revealing too much of his pretentious act  
"No?" Lucy repeats, confused at the contradiction, "Then why'd get into a fist fight?"  
"I um..." Natsu tightens his lips, unsure what to say next  
"Was that the only game you play back then with the boys?" Lucy suggests  
"Yeah!" Natsu answers with a snap, "Us, boys play rough all the time..."

Natsu then grins as he thought he was safe now. At least somehow, he was not telling lies to Lucy.

"Ah, I see..." Lucy then trails off as she dabs the cloth to Natsu's bruise again, "No wonder you have strong punches,"  
Natsu's ears then ring. Looking straight in the eyes of the blonde, he asked, "You think I'm strong?" Natsu slightly grins as he tries to conceal his thrill at the idea that Lucy sees his masculine strength  
"Yeah," Lucy confidently nods, "You gave Bacchus a hard punch in the guts,"  
"You saw that?!" Natsu excitedly asks, making Lucy chuckle and nod, "Ha! I'm definitely strong!" He shouts with a fist pump in the air  
"You sure are..." Lucy comments as she smiles at him. She then softly adds, "Thank you for protecting us,"

Natsu then slows down from his excitement when he saw the gentle look Lucy was giving him, "You don't have to thank me, Luce. No matter who would be in my place, they would do the same thing,"  
"I guess you're right-" Lucy answers, nodding, but she was cut off  
"But there is one difference," Natsu said  
"Difference? What do you mean?" Lucy asks curiously  
"I wouldn't hesitate to fight anyone who dares to hurt you. Whether they are bigger or bulkier than me, I'll always fight for you. I'll always protect you,"

Lucy was then left speechless. In the years she has known Natsu, she believes that it's the first time she had heard Natsu say these words to her. She knows Natsu could be sweet and sincere, but she couldn't fathom the idea that Natsu could really make her feel the way she was feeling now. Her heart is fluttering, she could feel butterflies tickling her stomach, and her body is tingling.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispers as she realized Natsu is staring at her straight in her eyes  
"I'll always protect you, Luce. Remember that," with that Natsu hugged Lucy without hesitation.

 **To be continued...**


	9. EIGHT

**EIGHT**

 _"I'll always protect you, Luce. Remember that,"_

Natsu's voice echoed in Lucy's mind as she mindlessly walked the streets going to Sabertooth High. With the words running through her mind, Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself as she walks closely with Cana. Although, it seems like she barely remembers that the brunette is next to her.

 _"I wouldn't hesitate to fight anyone who dares to hurt you. Whether they are bigger or bulkier than me, I'll always fight for you. I'll always protect you,"_

Lucy then giggles to herself, making Cana glance at her and raise her brows. She then gave a baffled look at the blonde when she continues to giggle by herself. Having enough of this reaction from Lucy without fully understanding why, Cana spoke, somehow snapping Lucy out of her trance.

"Okay," Cana then took a step ahead and blocked Lucy from walking further. Lucy then stumbles back as she was surprised to see Cana in front of her  
"Eh?" Lucy questioned at the brunette, "Nani? ( _What?)_ "  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking what is the matter?" Cana then shook her head, "Okay, blondie, what is wrong?"  
"Nothing," Lucy said with a bright smile as she shrugs her shoulders  
"You can't tell me nothing when your smiling and giggling by yourself," Cana then crossed her arms and gave a skeptical look at the young girl  
Lucy then giggles again as she remembers why she was being happy and giddy, "I promise you, it's nothing," Lucy then bit her lower lip as her cheeks slowly turn bright red  
"Your face is turning red…are you fanaticizing on me?" Cana then widens her eyes in shock, making Lucy widen her eyes as well  
"No!" Lucy shouted as she shook her head and laughed at the expression of Cana  
"Then why are you blushing?" Cana pointed out, making Lucy sigh and tell the truth  
"Okay, fine…" Lucy then loops her arms to Cana as she urged her to continue to walk towards the Sabertooth High, "I'll tell you…"

As they walked, Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself again as she recalls what Natsu had said to her last night. It has been playing in her mind for quite some time now and she couldn't help but blush at his words. Despite knowing that Natsu said it out of concern for her, she couldn't help but think that his words were so manly like his crush was confessing his love for her.

"I just can't forget what he said," Lucy then looked at Cana like she was having hearts in her eyes, "If only he was a true guy,"  
"Oh, believe me, he is," Cana whispered away from Lucy, making Lucy lean forward and ask  
"Did you say something?"  
"Oh, no…I just think you're right," Cana then awkwardly laughed before she looked away from the blonde  
"Huh," Lucy sighs in dismay, "What do you think I should do to make Natsu a guy?"  
"Seduce him," Cana joked before she mentally laughed at the idea that Natsu might panic if Lucy did that  
"You think I should?" Lucy asked seriously, making Cana choke in her own spite  
"Wah! I was just joking!" Cana bellowed as she panicky looked at Lucy, who later on laughed  
"I was just joking too, Cana," Lucy then shook her head as she walked ahead of the brunette, leaving her baffled  
"Oh, that girl…" Cana said as she shook her head as well and trailed after the blonde.

* * *

The game is already starting when Lucy and Cana arrived at Sabertooth High. As they climbed the bleachers to watch the baseball game, they couldn't help but notice their friends, particularly Levy and Erza, who were both in Fan Mode.

"Would you look at that, our friends are in total fan mode," Cana comments before she chuckles along with the blonde  
"Yep, that's our friends, shouting at the top of their lungs," Lucy adds before she waves to their friends and howled along with them.

When they were walking close to the gang, Lucy suddenly notices that Natsu was there too, to support the others. Instantly, she remembered Natsu last night, like he was some knight in shining armor. But then she shook her head when she imagined Natsu wearing such armor. It didn't quite suit him.

"Nope, Natsu is not the knight in shining armor type," Lucy mumbles to herself before she stops in front of her pink-haired best friend, "Hey, Natty!" she greeted  
"Yo, Luce!" Natsu greets back with his sharp pointed teeth showing  
"Hm, a dragon perhaps suits you better," Lucy continues to mutter to herself, making Natsu raise his brow at her  
"Eh?" Natsu then leans closer to her, "What are you mumbling about, Lucy?"  
"Ahahahaha," Lucy then blushed as she immediately laughed when she realized that she spoke out loud unintentionally. She shook her head as she said back, "Nothing! Don't mind me! I'm just being silly!" she then looked away and pretended to ignore the blush on her cheeks. When she peeked if Natsu was still looking at her, she suddenly sighs when she saw Natsu was looking back at the game, shouting at the top of his lungs too.

As she continues to watch the pink-haired teen, Lucy barely noticed that her friends at the back were already talking about her.

"You know, Lucy has been acting weird," Cana whispers to the white-haired beauty, who cocked her head to the side as she wondered  
"What do you mean?" Mira asked before she gave a short glance at the blonde  
"When we were heading here, she was smiling and giggling all by herself," Cana says as she recalls her moment with Lucy  
"I don't think it's that _weird_ ," Lisanna answers as she joins in the conversation  
"Not weird? Hello, just look at her," Cana then points at the blonde, who kept on sighing as she stares at the pinkette  
"Oh come on, Cana. Lucy is not weird, that's just how a girl looks like when she's in love," Mira then bats her eyelashes  
Cana then scoffed, "Okay, fine. But seriously, is that still normal?" Cana then tilts her head in question  
"Well, Lucy knows that her crush is gay. So…" Lisanna then scrunches her face  
"That gives her a little excuse?" Cana continues for Lisanna and the sisters both nodded their heads.

Cana suddenly sighs as she shook her head in dismay, "This foolish act needs to end,"  
"I think you've said that numerous times," Lisanna comments, making Mira chuckle while Cana gave a pouting look  
"Maybe I have said that a lot of times already," Cana then crosses her arms, "But I mean it this time,"  
"What are you going to do?" Mira asks the brunette  
"I'll make Lucy see how manly Natsu can be," Cana replies with a determined look  
"Didn't we try that already?" Lisanna counters, making the brunette glance at her, "I mean, we've planned a lot of things, like make Natsu act manly, make Lucy think like this like that…and nothing seemed to work,"  
Cana then sighs as she drops her back to the bleacher above, making the other people above then gasp in surprise. Cana then bellows as she threw her hands up, "I give up!"  
"Oh, don't feel too bad about it," Mira said as she tries to comfort the brunette  
"Why don't you do something, Mira?" Cana suddenly said as she sits up straight and looked at the older white-haired beauty  
"Me?" Mira points to herself  
"Yeah! You love to matchmake. Why don't you do something to make those two end up already?" Cana furrowed her brows as she gazed at her friend  
"Oh, I have too many couples to fix," Mira then shrugs her shoulder, "I'm still helping Erza admit her feelings to Jellal, then there is Levy who is _totally_ in denial about her relationship with Gajeel. Then there is Juvia, who needs my help in making Gray tell her his feelings,"  
"So in other words, you can't add Natsu and Lucy on your list?" Cana questioned  
Mira then sighs, "If I do add them to the list, they will probably wait till next year,"  
"I guess we just have to leave it to Natsu and Lucy," Lisanna comments, making Cana sigh and Mira nod her head.

The three girls then looked at the couple they have been talking about. As they watch Lucy sigh and Natsu act mindlessly next to the blonde, they couldn't help but sigh in disappointment as well.

"They are hopeless," Cana then slams her palm over her forehead.

* * *

The game ended around lunch time, wherein the Fairy Warriors won the first game. As a celebration, everyone went to Tenrou to eat their lunch. Gildarts, the owner of the bar and resto, said that their lunch would be in the house since he was an avid fan of Fairy Tail and was a former student of the school.

As everyone ate their food and had fun, Natsu couldn't help noticing how Lucy was unusually quiet around the gang. Although he wanted to ask the blonde what was the matter, he kept his wonder to himself. He thought he'd have to ask when they were alone, that way Lucy would tell him the truth.

Lunch went on until past 3 pm and when everyone felt like going home, they bid goodbye one by one until Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Cana was left alone in the bar.

"Isn't great that the first games in NAAF Fairy Tail won already?" Cana comments as she crosses her arms over the table as she looks at her friends  
"It's too early to cheer after all NAAF just opened yesterday. A lot more schools we have to compete with," Gray answers the brunette as he places his big mug of Rootbeer on the table  
"Well at least we have a good start," Cana replies back with a shrug of her shoulder. As she looks at the raven-haired athlete, she suddenly noticed something odd, "You're oddly quiet than usual,"  
"Who me?" Gray points to himself in disbelief, "No, I'm not. If there is anyone who is quiet it's Lucy," he said as he points his thumb to the blonde, who was startled at the sudden accusation  
"What? No, I'm not," Lucy defensively shook her head before she looked at Natsu, "Right, Natty?"  
"Huh?" Natsu nearly jumped in his seat when he suddenly stared directly into the eyes of the blonde, "Uh, yeah,"  
"See," Lucy then gave a confident smile, "It's you, Gray, who is quiet. And I have a guess why" Lucy then smirked at the boy  
Cana then added as she read the expression of the blonde, "Oh, I think I know too!"  
"Let me guess," Gray said as he slowly rolled his eyes to his friends, "You'll be saying because I miss Juvia,"  
"Oh!" Lucy and Cana points at the boy, who suddenly leaned back in surprise  
"You admitted it!" Cana continues before she grins widely and laughed at the sudden red face of Gray  
"Hahaha, look at you! You're blushing!" Lucy snickers as she leans to Natsu due to her laughter. Having Lucy laugh out loud, Natsu couldn't help but laugh as well and when he glanced at Gray, his laughter doubled after.

"Oy! Shut-up fire breath!" Gray scolds at the pinkette when he finally felt like he was being cornered, "I'm not missing Juvia!"  
"Yeah, right!" Cana sarcastically comments, "You always say you don't care about Juvia but when she's not around you always wonder where she is,"  
"Come on, Gray, there is nothing wrong if you admit that you like having Juvia around," Lucy teased the boy, but she quite regretted it later when Gray said something back  
"Fine! I'll admit that…It's different when Juvia's around…Now, I can say I have been more honest than some of you," Gray then looked at Natsu, who widened his eyes at him as if he was screaming at him.

Without noticing, Cana looked at Lucy, who somehow paled at the comment of Gray. After hearing Gray's words, Lucy couldn't help but agree with her friend. At least Gray was more honest about his feelings for Juvia than she will ever be.

"I'm going ahead," Gray suddenly stood up, making Cana glance at him  
"Already?" Cana questioned  
"Yeah, it's 3:30 already and I have to clean my room before mom throws out all of my things," Gray then grabbed his jacket as he stepped away from his seat and waved goodbye to his friends  
"Well, I guess I should get going too," Lucy suddenly stood up, alarming the pinkette  
"Wait! I'm coming too!" Natsu exclaimed and Lucy nodded her head  
"Alright," Cana then leaned back in her chair, making her chair swing further, "See ya guys on Monday!"  
"Bye!" Lucy and Natsu then waved goodbye to the brunette, who later on stood up and headed to the front bar to help her dad.

As the two walked quietly, Natsu would glance at the blonde from time to time. This is the time he should ask Lucy what has been bothering her since this morning. When he saw her in school, he saw her smiling, like she was happy about something. But as the time went on, he noticed that the spark in her eyes slowly faded and so does her laughter.

Clearing his throat, Natsu looked at Lucy once again. This then caught the attention of the girl, who later on looked back at him, "Is there a problem, Natty?" Lucy asked  
"Huh?" Natsu surprised squealed, taken aback that Lucy was questioning him rather than the other way around, "What? No, I mean, yeah, I mean-"  
Lucy then chuckled at the stuttering of the pinkette, "You're so funny, Natty," She said as she shook her head  
Natsu then awkwardly laughed, "Sorry," Natsu then scratched the back of his head, "Well…"  
Lucy then looked back at him and tilted her head, "What is it?"  
"Well…I was wondering…" Natsu then hide half of his face under his scarf, "If you had a problem…"  
"I'm sorry what?" Lucy said as she leans closer to the pinkette, "I couldn't understand your words. Your voice was muffled,"  
"Oh," Natsu then lifted his head, "Um, I said…if you had a problem or something. You seem to be quiet during the game,"  
"Ah," Lucy then looked away, as she scratched the side of her head, "Um, don't mind me,"  
"Don't mind you?" Natsu then walked in front of the blonde, making her stop from walking further. Natsu then crossed his arms over his chest as he suddenly leaned on one foot, "How can you say I should not mind you? You're my bestie,"

Lucy then sighed as she closes her eyes. She thought for a moment to herself, _and here I thought I'm seeing Natty manlier than I've ever seen him._

"All I'm saying, Natty, is that you shouldn't worry too much," Lucy said as soon as she opened her eyes and looped her arm around Natsu's. She then pulled Natsu to walk again, "I was just thinking silly stuff this morning,"  
"What silly stuff?" Natsu asked  
"Silly stuff…" Lucy trails off as she didn't know what she meant by it, "Like…"  
"Like food?" Natsu suggested, making Lucy chortle and shake her head  
"No…that's more of…You, I guess," Lucy then chuckles when Natsu nodded his head  
"Right. That is more of me…well, what silly stuff were you thinking?" Natsu questions again  
"Um…boys?" Lucy slightly revealed _though the guy I was thinking is not entirely a guy…after all he is gay._  
"Boys?" Natsu then halted and looked at Lucy seriously  
"Y-yeah…" Lucy then blushed a little when she felt conscious with the stare Natsu was giving her  
"Oh…" Natsu then somehow dropped his arm, making Lucy's drop her arm to her side, "Then I guess, it's your crush?"  
"C-crush?" Lucy nearly had her eyes bulge out in shock, "What do you mean?"  
"Well…isn't it when girls think about boys, they think about their crush?" Natsu then scratched his head  
"Um…it depends," Lucy then gave a crooked smile as she loops her arms again around Natsu, "But it doesn't matter. We don't have to worry about boys,"

Natsu then was silent as he was being pulled by Lucy. For some time, Natsu just kept quiet as he thought to himself. If Lucy was having boy problem, then it only means that Lucy was liking someone else. With him being gay in the eyes of Lucy, it would be impossible that she would have a crush on him. He has to do the right thing, and that is to be a good friend and support her.

"Luce," Natsu suddenly called as he stopped from walking, right at the corner where they were going to separate  
"Yeah, Natty?" Lucy cocks her head to the side as she waits for him to continue  
"Do you remember what I said last night?" Natsu asked, and this made Lucy blush instantly but Natsu barely noticed it  
"Y-yeah," Lucy agrees, then mentally thought, _Totally, I have been thinking about it all day_  
"Well, I'm serious about what I said. I will always protect you and I'd fight anybody who dares to hurt or make you cry,"  
Lucy then smiled at the pinkette, "I know. What is this all about?"  
"Um…" Natsu then trails off before he swallowed down his nervousness and speak again, "Don't be afraid to tell him what you feel,"  
"What?" Lucy confusingly looked at Natsu, "I don't get it,"  
"I think it's time for you to confess your feelings to your crush," Natsu then looked away for a second to gather up his courage to let Lucy go after the guy she likes, "I'll be there for you. I'll protect you if the guy makes you cry," Natsu added when he looked back at Lucy.

Lucy is baffled by the words Natsu was saying. She doesn't know what to say or react because she thought how the hell will Natsu protect her from rejection if it will be him who will be rejecting her.

Left with no choice, Lucy awkwardly laughed to cut the silence between them, "You want me to confess to my crush?"  
"Yeah…I mean, if you're having troubles with him the best you can do is be honest…right?" Natsu then gave a sad smile, which Lucy couldn't understand why but she quickly dismisses it as she replies back  
"Right…um," Lucy then looked down before she nervously looked back at Natsu, "You're right, it's better to be honest with my feeling than keep these feelings to myself,"  
"That's the spirit," Natsu then grinned, despite the pain in his chest, "Don't worry, I'll kick his butt if he dares to reject you,"  
"Yeah…" Lucy awkwardly smiled at her best friend, "I hope so you can do that…"  
"But I have a feeling that he likes you too…"  
"I wish," Lucy mumbles back as she nods her head, _It will be a miracle if suddenly you turn into a guy and say that you like me too_ , "Well, I uh, gotta go," Lucy said as she points with her thumb, her street  
"Oh, right," Natsu then leans to notice that it was Lucy's corner, "Um, see ya on Monday,"  
"See ya!" Lucy then turns away from the pinkette and headed on to their house.

* * *

Monday came, and Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Over the weekend, she thought about what Natsu had said to her. He was right, it is better to be honest about her feelings. Whether he will reject her or will acknowledge her feelings, it didn't matter. Although, she's afraid that Natsu might change the way he treats her and look at her.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy wailed as grabbed her hair and slammed her head to her desk, making Levy glance at her with worry  
"Lu!" Levy quickly bellowed once she heard a loud sound behind her. When she turned, she nearly laughed when she saw Lucy pull her head up and rubbed her forehead, "What's wrong?"  
"My head," Lucy mumbled back in pain, and this made Levy release her laughter  
"Um, obviously. You slammed your head on the desk," Levy said as she tries to subside her laughter, "But seriously, what's wrong?"

Lucy suddenly sighed as she sat up straight and looked at Levy troubled, "Natsu said something to me last Saturday,"  
"What did he say?" Levy asked as she raised her eyebrows  
"He said that I…should confess to my crush," Lucy then scrunches her face before she moans in desperation and duck her head to her crossed arms over the table  
"Oh…" Levy expressed stunned, "He said that?"  
Lucy nodded her head as she groaned in frustration. Levy unconsciously taps and smooths out Lucy's hair as she didn't know what to advice.

"Well…" Levy starts as she tries to cut the silence, "um…good luck?"  
"No!" Lucy suddenly lifts her head and grabbed the hand of the blunette, "I can't do it!"  
"Lu, this is Natty we are talking about. He likes you," Levy simply said  
"But not the way I do!" Lucy then let goes of Levy's hand as she drops herself to her chair and melt in her seat, "What if I tell him that I like him, and then he rejects me, then suddenly he'll avoid me because he couldn't stand the idea that I like him more than a friend,"  
"Woah-Woah, wait up, girl," Levy frantically tries to stop the blonde from overreacting, "Chill," Lucy just then blinked her eyes at her friend as she tries to calm herself.

"Let's just do the confessing first before we start panicking…good?" Levy then gave a worried smile to the blonde but then Lucy just wailed as she sits up straight and drop her head on the table again  
"Maybe not…" Levy mumbles as she watches the blonde cry to herself.

 **|…..||…..|**

"What?!" Loke exclaims as he leans towards Natsu in surprise, "You sure about that?"  
"No, but…" Natsu then pouts before he ducks his head under his scarf, "I can't forever lie to Lucy,"  
"Well thank god you now have the guts to tell her the truth," Gray comments as he crosses his arm over his chest as he slightly slides down to his chair  
"Yeah, like your any better than Natsu," Cana comments back, making Gray scowl at the brunette  
"I'm more honest than him," Gray mutters back  
"Yeah, to us. But to Juvia? Nuh-uh," Cana chuckles as she shakes her head  
"Why are you targeting me?!" Gray growls at the brunette, who just laughed even harder

Loke and Natsu then ignored the two as they continued their conversation, "How will you do it?"  
"I don't know…" Natsu muttered  
"Well, why don't you buy her flowers and then-" Loke then was cut-off by Natsu  
"I'm not asking her out. I'll be telling her that I have been lying to her," Natsu then scowls at the orange-haired teen  
Loke then laughed embarrassedly as he rubs his head, "My bad…but, hey…"  
"No," Natsu quickly disagrees, "I don't want to make Lucy even more uncomfortable with the revelation,"  
"Then what's holding you back?" Cana asks the pinkette, as she finally joins the conversation  
"I don't know…" Natsu trails off because he exactly knew what was holding him back  
"Yeah, right," Gray comments, "Just looking at your stupid face, I can totally see that you know exactly what is holding you back from being honest with her,"  
"Shut-up stripper!" Natsu counters back as he sits up straight like he's being defensive  
"Oh yeah?!" Gray suddenly stood up as he put his fists up and challenged the teen  
"Shut up you both!" Cana then pulls the two down when Natsu suddenly stood up as well, "You both are like idiots,"  
Loke then giggled at his seat, like he was proud of himself, "I'm an exemption,"  
"Shut-up, you're an idiot too," Cana then rolls her eyes at her classmates, "Boys, you've got to realize this. Girls hate liars, insensitive, and asshole shits. So, if you don't want your Lovies to hate you more, just be real," Cana then leaned back to her chair like a champion  
"Why don't I believe you?" Gray questioned the brunette, who gave a deadpan look at him  
"Shut up," Cana scowled, and the boys immediately laughed at the irritated teen.

* * *

 _ **East Wing Bldg. of Fairy Tail Academy: Senior High School Department**_

As Mira walks the hall of the seniors, the silverette would usually get some compliments from the boys who happens to be walking by. This isn't a wonder because, Mirajane Strauss, the Muse of the football team is one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Despite being the face of the school, she is more than just a face, she is, in fact, the secretary of the student council for the Higher Education Department and an achiever in their batch.

"Ohayo!" Mira greets after knocking on the door. When the teacher saw her, a bright smile was given back to the student  
"Ohayo, Mirajane. What do you need?" the teacher asked, as she slowly walked towards the student  
"Oh, I need the secretary of this section," Mira then glanced at the students, in which she saw boys were smiling sweetly at her, while some girls were pouting in dismay and some gave her a bored look.  
"Who is the class secretary?" the teacher then asks as she glances at the class  
A student then stood up, "Me, Sensei,"  
"Alright, kindly approach Mirajane,"  
"Hai," the student then walked towards the secretary and they both stood outside of the room.

"Here you go," Mira handed a bundle of papers to the student, "It's the school letter for the Seniors' orientation for graduation,"  
"Oh, I see," The student then smiles brightly at Mira before she bows her head, "Thank you,"  
"No problem," Mira replies and then the student goes back to class.

When Mira was alone once again in the hall, she was about to walk further when she suddenly squealed in surprise.

"Laxus!" Mira called, as she caught her footing, "What are you doing here?"  
"Standing?" Laxus replies as he pushes himself off of the wall  
Mira then rolls her eyes at the sarcasm of the blonde, "Obviously but seriously Dreyer, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"Don't you have class too?" Laxus questions as he steps closer to the silverette  
"Yeah, I do. But I have to distribute this," Mira replies back as she shrugs her shoulders and walks further in the hall  
"Then let me help you," Laxus then took the bundle of papers in Mira's hand and continued to walk, leaving the beauty with no choice but to comply  
"You know you don't have to do this," Mira comments as she trails behind the football player  
"I know…here," Laxus then hands to Mira the bundle of letters for the next section they went to.

After Mira has handed the letters to the class secretary, the two then continued to walk the hall. Just being quiet, Mira couldn't help but chuckle at her big sweet guy.

"Did you do something that I should be mad about that is why you're being so sweet to me now?" Mira asks as she catches up with the blonde teen  
Laxus then glanced at Mira like she was some weird girl, "No,"  
"Really?" Mira teased then laughs when Laxus just raised his brow at the girl, "Alright, I believe you," Mira then grabbed the next bundle as she knocked on the door.

After a few more sections that they dropped by, Mira was finally done. When the door to the last section was closed, she then looked at Laxus and pulled him at the end of the hall. She looked around the hall and check if there was anybody roaming around.

"What are you doing?" Laxus suddenly questioned as he watched the silverette act differently  
"Nothing," Mira cheekily replies as she smiles at her boyfriend. She then tiptoed and gave a soft kiss to Laxus on the lips, "Thank you," Mira then turns away from him but before she could walk away further, Laxus suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled the silverette back.

With a soft yelp, Mira suddenly turns around and was pulled back to Laxus' chest. Feeling her hands against Laxus' hard chest, Mira couldn't help but chuckle at her big guy.

"Yes?" Mira sweetly asks as she looks up at Laxus  
"Don't forget about the game later, okay?" Laxus reminded the girl as he wraps his arms around her waist  
"Yes, yes, big guy," Mira replies back as she taps the chest of the teen, "I'll be there,"  
"Okay," Laxus then smiled at his girl before he leaned down to kiss her lips this time. When he was able to kiss her, he pulled away from her and entered the room.

Mira then shook her head as she watches Laxus enter the last room they dropped by. When the athlete was no longer around, Mira immediately turned on her heel and descended the stairs to go back to her own class. But before she could enter her classroom, she felt her cell phone vibrate. So, pulling her phone out, she saw Levy texted her, saying that Lucy was going to confess this afternoon and that they need her support.

As a grin appears on her lips while she texts Levy back, a new message then comes. This time it came from Cana. The brunette texted her, saying that Natsu was going to confess the truth this afternoon and that they need her help. Suddenly, Mira felt her head spin.

"Oh no…" Mira mumbles before she stares ahead of their hall and imagined the scenario that could play out.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Hey, Reader!

Thanks for dropping by to read this story. I know it has been a long time since I updated this one. I'll be updating this one again soon so hope you could wait for it. And also, I'm planning to end the story soon. Maybe 5 more chapters and it's done.

Leave some reviews so I know what you think about the story and the chapter, although I'm not forcing you to. Follow and Favorite the story if you feel like it!

That's all!

Love,  
FairyTailxNaLu


	10. NINE

**NINE**

 **East Wing, Senior High School Bldg. Fairy Tail Academy  
12:14 PM**

"You should have told us!" Cana shouts as she runs down the Senior High School building heading back to their classroom  
"I texted you back!" Mira exclaims back as she looks at Levy, who grimaced quickly at the thought  
"I should have checked my phone earlier!" Levy cried to herself as she tries to keep up with the two girls.

When Mira received the text messages from Cana and Levy about Natsu and Lucy confessing their feelings and secret, she panicked for a moment before she was able to think of a way to fix the situation. Having Natsu tell the truth to Lucy is not a bad idea, but with Lucy mentally preparing herself for the upcoming rejection, the timing seems to be wrong. So, immediately, Mira texted Levy back and said that Lucy shouldn't confess today because there will be some conflict. But alas, Levy didn't check her phone because she was in class.

Now, the trio girls are panicking, trying to find their friends who are about to destroy their friendship because of Natsu's idea of pretending to be gay.

"Have you seen Natsu?!" Cana shouts as soon as she saw her last classroom and enters it  
"No, he's been out like 5 minutes ago," one of the last students inside the room replies back to the brunette  
"Gah!" Cana exclaims as she turns to the two girls, "Natsu's not here!"  
"Call Gray!" Levy suggested to the white-haired beauty, who immediately pulled out her phone and searched for Gray's number. As soon as Mira saw Gray's number she pressed call and waited for the call to be received and after a few rings, Gray's voice was heard.

" _Hello?"_  
"Gray! Is Natsu with you?" Mira frantically asked, not bothering to greet the teen properly  
 _"Mira?"_  
"Yes, it's me. Is Natsu with you?" Mira asked again, making the two other girls nervous  
 _"Huh? No. Why?"_ Gray asked back as he furrowed his brows at the odd girl  
"Do you know where Natsu is?" Mira replied a question instead of answering the raven-haired teen  
 _"No, why?"_ Gray's eyes then grew wide

The moment Gray replied that he didn't know where Natsu's whereabouts, Mira immediately dropped the call. Without being told what to do next, Mira immediately looked for a new contact to call.

"Does Gray know where Natsu is?" Cana asked the silverette and the girl shook her head in response  
"No, but I'm calling Lisanna. Maybe she saw him somewhere," Mira unconsciously tapped her foot as she waits for the call to be picked up.

After a few rings, Lisanna finally picked up the call and answers the question of her sister, _"Mira-nee?"  
_ "Lis, have you seen Natsu?"  
 _"Natsu? He said he'd be at going to the field…"_ Lisanna replies as she cocks her head in confusion

"To the field!" Mira shouts to her companions before she dashes off with her friends  
 _"Mira-nee? What is going on?"_ Lisanna asks again, completely confused with the tone her sister is having  
"We should stop everything at all cost!" Mira bellows back and this only made the younger Strauss more confused  
 _"Okay… Um, should I help or something?"_ Lisanna asked, baffled by what is happening  
"Yes, please! See you at the field," and with that, Mira dropped the call, leaving Lisanna no choice but to head to the field, where Lucy was patiently waiting for the pinkette.

They were meters away when Mira, Levy, and Cana saw the two people they were trying to stop meeting. With that sight, the three girls quickened their speed as they try to stop the two.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouts as she tries to speed up, but her voice was immediately drowned by the drumming of the pep squad practicing in the field  
"Natsu!" Cana shouted next as she tries to catch the attention of the pinkette, but just like Levy her voice wasn't loud enough to overpower the sound of the drums.  
"Come on!" Mira urged Cana and Levy faster as they entered finally the field where Natsu and Lucy stood.

When they were close by, Mira, Levy, and Cana quickly stopped from their tracks when they saw Lucy slap Natsu really hard across the face.

"Oh god," Cana expressed in shock as she stares at the duo  
"We're too late," Levy added as she felt her heart sink seeing her friends fight

Mira then stepped closer to Natsu and Lucy and called out to the crying girl, "Lucy," she whispered but then Lucy turned away from the pinkette as she ran away from him, crying. The blonde ran past her and the others as she ran away from them to leave the field. Looking back at Natsu, the teen was just standing still, looking down at his shoes with tight-clenched fists.

"Natsu," Mira called the pinkette this time, but Natsu just turned away as well and left his spot. He headed to the other side of the field where he doesn't have to meet his friends.

"Where is he going?" Cana asked as she walked towards the silverette, but Mira just shook her head and sigh  
"We just have to leave him be for the meantime," Mira replies back  
Levy then stood next to Mira and looped her arm around Mira's arm as she rests her head to her shoulder, "I guess, it couldn't be helped," the three girls just then stared at the descending pinkette.

* * *

 **Soccer Field, Fairy Tail Academy**

 **12:09 PM**

Lucy stood by the field alone as she patiently waited for her best friend. During class, Lucy discreetly texted Natsu and said to him that she had something important to say and that they needed to meet at the field. Right when she was about to keep her phone, she remembered that she wanted it to be secret and so, she told Natsu not to tell anyone about it.

With that being done, she didn't tell this to Levy as well because she thought she'd be more comfortable with the idea that no one will see her cry after being rejected, like every other girl who confesses to Natsu.

However, when she was running towards the field, Lucy bumped into Lisanna. The young Strauss questioned her where she was heading and all she said was she's going somewhere within the school. Before she ran off, Lucy asked for a little encouragement and with that, Lisanna gave Lucy a good luck hug. Soon, they waved goodbye to each other as Lisanna watched her blonde friend run off. Minutes later, she saw Natsu running towards her direction.

Now, Lucy stood in the field, trying to practice her speech to Natsu. She doesn't know what to say, all she knows is that she must be honest about her feelings. She doesn't know where to start or how will she break it to Natsu that she has been in love with him since she came here.

"Uh!" Lucy suddenly shook her head as she tries to calm herself, "Relax, Lucy…just be honest and…be cool…" Lucy then exhaled deeply as she lifts her fists in confidence, "Ganbette, Lucy,"

"Lucy!" a familiar voice to Lucy called, making her turn around and look at the incoming person. At that instant, she saw Natsu running up to her and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Hi, Natsu!" Lucy greets back as she waves at the running teen. When Natsu was close by, he slowed down from his pace and breathed haggardly as he stood before her.

"Why are you catching your breath? That seems odd for an athlete like you since you're a soccer player," Lucy comments as she watches Natsu try to slow down his breathing  
"I um…" Natsu then swallowed hard as he stabilizes his breathing, "I…"  
Lucy then cocks her head in question as she stares at the pinkette, "Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah…are you okay?" Natsu asks back as he stood up straight, finally able to breathe normally. Soon, Natsu gave a timid smile, which was out of his character according to Lucy. But she shook her head as she stood up straight as well and looked at Natsu in determination.

"I have something to say," Natsu and Lucy said together, making them gawk at one another before Lucy breaks out in laughter.  
"Okay, go ahead," Lucy said, trying to stall her moment of destroying her image to Natsu  
"No, you go first," Natsu insisted as he shook his head. But Lucy shook her head as she smiled at him sweetly  
"No, I insist. You go first," Lucy then stood quietly as she waits for Natsu to speak up.

Having no choice, Natsu swallowed hard as he exhaled deeply. This was it, the moment he will make Lucy hate him for the rest of her life. This is the only chance he got to tell the truth to Lucy because he can't keep lying to her anymore. Lucy deserves to be happy.

"Lucy," Natsu started, definitely shaking inside his guts  
"Hm?" Lucy hummed as she tilts her head in question  
"I need to tell you something…and it's a secret I have been hiding," Natsu stared at the confused blonde  
"Hiding?" Lucy repeated as she thought what could Natsu be hiding from her since she knew every secret Natsu have  
"I'm…" Natsu then trails off as he hesitated for a moment, but he shook his head as he reminded himself why he was doing this.

He wasn't doing this so that he could finally ask her out but because he wanted to come clean to Lucy. He may be selfish right now, but if there is one thing Lucy deserves its true friendship. Him, pretending to be gay so that he'd be close to her was a selfish thing, and he needs to end it.

"I'm not gay," Natsu finally said as he tried to stop himself from running away in embarrassment. Lucy didn't immediately react because she was lost right at the moment he said his confession.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Lucy then shakes her head in confusion, "I didn't get it,"  
"Luce, what you know about me is all wrong," Natsu then hid half of his face in his scarf  
Lucy then chuckles in bewilderment, unsure of what to make out of his confession. Out of frustration, Lucy suddenly brushes her hair back as a strong wind suddenly passes them.

"What? Wait…so you're saying you're not gay…anymore? Or-" Lucy then stopped speaking when Natsu shook his head before he looked down at his shoes, "I was never a gay…from the start, I have always been a guy and…I was just pretending to be…gay,"  
"What?" Lucy said, baffled by Natsu's words. She's at the point of crying when she asked, "Wait…so, you've been lying to me all this time?"  
"I'm sorry," Natsu immediately apologized as he looked up at her  
"Ever since I met you, I have thought that…you're gay," Lucy then took a step back as a tear rolls down her cheek, "You introduced yourself to me like…you're gay and that…For a year? You've lied to me?"  
"Luce," Natsu called as he took a step forward to catch the hand of his best friend, but Lucy quickly pulled her hand away  
"No!" Lucy exclaimed, "You made me look stupid. How can you do that to me? How can you lie to us?" Lucy then thought for a moment when she saw the expression Natsu had after she said that, "Wait…Do the others know?" Lucy asked nervously, afraid that it's only her who is being fooled  
"…Yes," Natsu admitted, and this made Lucy cry harder, "But don't get mad at them! I made them keep it a secret!"  
"Why?!" Lucy shouted  
"I…" Natsu then trails off because he couldn't bring himself to tell her that it was all because of his stupidity and selfishness  
"I thought you were my friend…all this time, I have been friends with people who have been laughing at my back," Lucy then cried harder.

Seeing her cry like that, Natsu couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. In pure instinct, he took a step closer to try to console the blonde but the moment he did, Lucy slapped him across the face.

"I can never forgive you," Lucy said and soon she heard someone call her name. In her peripheral view, she saw Mira, Cana, and Levy stand a meter away from them and this made Lucy cry again. She couldn't bear to look at her supposed friends because all they have done was lie to her. So, immediately, she let herself cry as she ignored the three girls and ran out of the field.

* * *

It was still early afternoon when Lucy called home and asked to be picked up. She said that she wasn't feeling well, and the clinic somehow permitted her to go home. Within a few minutes, Lucy's personal maid arrived at the clinic and assisted her back to the car. And with that, the blonde goes home with a broken trust with her friends, particularly with Natsu.

Once Lucy arrived home, a maid quickly took her things and brought it up to her room while her mother approached her worriedly.

"Dear, are you alright?" Layla asked as she holds the shoulders of her daughter, who was not looking directly at her eyes, "Is there a problem?"  
Without answering her mother, Lucy just continued to stare down when suddenly she choked at her own breath as she tried to stop herself from crying. When a tear escapes her eyes, she threw herself at her mother and sobbed silently while her mother hugged her tight as comfort.

"Oh, dear, what is the matter?" Layla asked worriedly as she rubs the back of the young Heartfilia. Despite the worried voice of her mother, Lucy couldn't bring herself to talk about what happened at school, and so she just let herself cry in her mother's arms. And with that, Layla accompanied her daughter back to her room to let her rest.

Hours pass by and the day finally ends, and the night begins. Lucy shifts in her bed and slowly she woke up to a dark night sky. Her room was dark, and the room was only illuminated by the glow of the moon.

Slowly sitting up on her bed, she pulled her legs out of her blanket and stared out at the window on the other end of her room. As she stood up, she walked towards the window and gazed at the night sky. Without realizing, tears began to pool in her eyes and soon rolled down her cheeks as she remembers the incident in school.

When Lucy transferred to Fairy Tail Academy, she had her hopes up. She believed that true friends were to be found in a place where she didn't have to worry all the time about proper etiquette, language, and manner, where she didn't have to boost her families pride because social status was not important, and how people will accept her. When she transferred, she knew she was right about her decision when she met Levy and the rest of the group. But what she failed to realize that there are still people who will try to fool her just because she could be gullible and seeking for friends that she never had.

Her door suddenly creaks open and reveals her mother peeking if she was up. When Layla saw her up and standing by the window, her mother immediately smiled at her as she gently stepped into the room.

"Hey," Layla softly cooed as she tried to sound cheery, but this didn't make Lucy any feel better, "Are you hungry?"  
"No," Lucy tiredly replied as she turns her back on her mother, so she wouldn't see her stained face  
"Well…" Layla started as she silently walked closer to the younger blonde, "If you don't mind me asking…what's the problem, honey? You seem to be unusually down,"

Lucy looked down at her bare feet as she thought to herself if she should open this up to her mother. Having no one else to talk to, Lucy slowly turned to look at her mother and asked, "What will you do if…if your dearest friend lied to you?"  
"Lied to me?" Layla repeats as she took a seat by the edge of the bed. She took a second to think before she smiles back at her daughter and extended her hand to her daughter, "Seat next to me,"  
Lucy then complied and sat next to her mother. When Layla wrapped an arm around her daughter, Lucy quickly leaned into her mother's embrace.

"You see, there are reasons why people lie. First, for their own good, and second, maybe for other people's good," Layla then looked down at her sad daughter, "I know that being lied to is painful because we put trust to others,"  
"He lied to me…" Lucy suddenly shared as she stared off at floor, "For a whole year…"  
"Did he tell you why?" Layla asked  
Lucy then shook her head, "I couldn't bear to hear him explain because he might be lying again,"  
Layla then sighs before she embraces her daughter with two arms, "Oh, honey, sometimes we just have to give one last shot to people to at least explain themselves,"  
"What for?" Lucy suddenly pulled away from the embrace, "My whole friends knew that he was lying. They were keeping his secret from me and they could have been honest if they really cared about me,"  
"Honey," Layla cooed but Lucy shook her head and hid her face with her hands as she let herself cry, "We wouldn't know why they had to do that if we wouldn't give them a chance to explain. You'll forever hold on to that grudge because you wouldn't let them explain their side,"  
"They'll just tell me things to make them look good when the truth is they are mean people!" Lucy exclaimed, and this broke Layla's heart.

For the first time since Lucy transferred, Layla saw her daughter's tears once again. Nearly two years ago, she would see her daughter cry every night and hear her say how nobody would treat her nicely. She was always bullied, teased, and said that she wasn't the most proper child a Heartfilia clan should have. She knows that Lucy doesn't have to be the most elegant daughter of their family, in fact, she didn't have to be perfect because all they want is a happy child.

Lucy couldn't be her real self when she was back at the boarding school because a lot of expectations was given to them. But when they transferred Lucy to a public school, they saw the child they have been hoping for, a smiling Lucy. Now that Lucy has put so much trust in her friends and have it broken, she doesn't know where to begin. All she knew was that a test of trust keeps the bond stronger when they are able to overcome the storm.

"Do you remember, Ashley?" Layla suddenly asked as she remembers the time Lucy cried about a classmate back in the boarding school. Lucy looked at her mother in pure confusion as she drops her hands to her lap  
"I remember, you use to call her your best friend because you both looked alike and had the same hobbies," Layla then smiled at Lucy, "Remember?"  
"Yeah. I also remembered how she tricked me so that she could be friends with the popular kids," Lucy then bites her lower lip as she tries to stop herself from crying  
"And do you remember how she admitted her mistake?" Layla questioned back, and this made Lucy look back at her with guilt in her eyes, "She told you that she was peer pressured because she just wanted to be accepted. She felt bad after tricking you because she realized that you were more important than those popular kids,"  
"But she left anyway," Lucy then looked away  
"But she kept your friendship," Layla then ran her hand over Lucy's head and made her look back at her, "And you consider her important too," Layla then cupped the cheeks of her daughter as she wipes her dried tears, "Don't you realize that it wouldn't happen if you didn't give Ashley the chance to explain? You saw her as your enemy but at the end of the day, you gave her the last chance to fix your friendship because you thought of the-"  
"importance of our bond," Lucy then gave a weak smile to her mother, who gave a soft smile as well, "I don't know if I can give it now…"  
"Don't rush, honey. Take time to compose yourself and be more open to them," Layla then embraced her daughter and gave her a warm rub in the back, "You'll be fine…"

* * *

The next day came and Natsu seemed to be out of character as he sits by himself at the corner of the room. Despite having some of his friends in the same class, his best friend was nowhere to be found. An empty chair was next to him and he unconsciously glances at it as he thought of Lucy.

Of course, Lucy wouldn't go to school today after confessing the truth to her. When he heard that Lucy was at the clinic yesterday, he immediately ran there only to see that she was being picked up to go home. He wanted to approach her, but he knew that it would be best if he left her alone, knowing that she is mad at him.

Sighing, Natsu looked back at the board and pretended to listen to his teacher. This continued the whole day and before he could realize it, the day already ends when the final bell rings.

Immediately, students stood up from their chair and grabbed their things before they headed out of their classroom. The room was empty already, except for Natsu who just sat down and stared out of the window as he watched the people on the field play and practice.

"Oy, Ash-brain!" Gray called as he harshly opened the door of the classroom, "Get your ass up! What are you, some princess that needs to be rescued? Come on, start heading for the field!"  
"I think I'm going to pass practice," Natsu said back without looking at the raven-haired teen, obviously having no energy to fight with Gray  
"I don't think you have the luxury to pass practice because we have a game on Friday," Gray retorted back as he walks up to the pinkette  
"I don't have the energy," Natsu replies back before Gray pulled his shoulder back to make him look back at his teammate  
"Oy, flame-brain, just because you were an idiot to Lucy doesn't mean you have to be an ass to the team," Gray then slammed his palm on the desk next to the pinkette, "You can't make the team suffer,"  
Natsu slowly looked at Gray before he looked away again and leaned over the edge of the window, "The team would suffer more if I joined…I'm really not in my right mind to play,"  
"Tsk," Gray snarked before he stood up straight, "Fine, I'll leave you alone…" and with that, Gray turned away from the pinkette and left the room.

As he closed the door, Gray saw Erza, Levy, and Mira stand outside of the room, inspecting what is going on. When the door was shut tight, Gray shrugged his shoulders and said, "I tried to make him mad or motivate him, but it seems like he's not himself today,"  
"I guess we just have to let him be. We can't force him to be okay after what happened yesterday," Mira replies back to the teen. She then looked at Erza, "Did Lucy reply yet to your text messages?"  
"Nope, not a single one," Erza said as she shook her head before they glanced at Levy  
"She wouldn't answer any calls either," Levy states before she looks down to her shoes, feeling guilty about everything, "I wish we could just explain things to Lucy,"  
"In time guys," Mira said as she held the shoulders of Erza and Levy, "We can't push them if they aren't ready"

And with that, the four students headed down the building and went on their way to the field and continue what they needed to do.

 **|…..||…..|**

After Gray has come over to talk to him, Natsu left the room and headed home. Unlike his usual personality, he was sulking on his way home. People who greeted him didn't receive any attention as Natsu just kept his head down and walked silently.

Without intending to do so, Natsu stopped right at the corner where he and Lucy usually separate whenever Lucy decides to walk home with him. He stared at the signage of the street and softly mumbled, "Dandelion…she lives in 417 Dandelion street," Natsu then turned his head to the street and stared at it. He was contemplating whether it's a good idea to visit Lucy or just head on and continue to sulk on his own for the mistake he has done to Lucy.

Unconsciously, Natsu's foot moved and took a step towards the street he is staring at. Without knowing, he has walked through the streets and now he stood in front of the mansion of the Heartfilia. As he stood there, a small placard was posted at the side that read 417 Dandelion Street, Heartfilia Residence.

Obviously, the gates were high, and no one could easily come in. There was no guard posted on the side, where he usually sees one whenever he insists to walk Lucy right at her home. He checked the gates for any incoming guard but to his relief, no one was roaming around.

For some reason, Natsu was feeling scared and nervous to even stand there but he thought he needed to convey his feelings even without Lucy knowing yet. He knows that Lucy wouldn't be ready to listen to him, after all, he lied to her.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered before he looked down to his feet and lightly kicked a small pebble, "I know you can't hear me but…I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for what I have done. There are things I-"  
"Excuse me, who are you? And what are you doing there?" a voice spoke, making Natsu look up in alarm  
"Oh!" Natsu suddenly stepped back as his eyes grew wide when he saw a guard in uniform looking at him, "Um…" Natsu trailed off as he swallowed hard, unsure what to do next  
"Wait, aren't you the friend of Ms. Lucy?" the guard asked as he took a step closer to the gate to look at Natsu clearly  
"U-um…gomen," Natsu then bows his head as he turns away quickly from the mansion and never looked back.

As the guard watched the pinkette walk away fast, the guard couldn't help but scratch his head in confusion. Shrugging his shoulders the guard then turns away as he said, "or maybe not,"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
